Todos os Deuses
by Lalye
Summary: De todos os deuses eu escolho nenhum outro se não eu mesma. Só eu pude me presentear com a liberdade e a eternidade que me foi negada por alguém que eu não amei. Só eu pude o subjugar e torná-lo aquilo que ele sempre foi: uma sombra mal feita de seu próprio passado.
1. O Bar

_Vamos lá: eu não deveria estar começando MAIS UM projeto e tenho plena consciência disso. O problema é que se eu não usar todo esse turbilhão de criatividade que está saindo até pelos meus sonhos, eu não tenho a mínima ideia de quando eu vou voltar a ser tão produtiva. Então, sim, estou começando mais uma fic e a postarei na medida em que escrever poque tenho dessas manias de enrolar uma corda no próprio pescoço._

 _Mas não é qualquer fic. Como eu disse, as ideias estão transbordando para os meus sonhos. Tenho tido TANTOS sonhos complexos, lindos, histórias incrííííveis, que está difícil não desenvolver todos eles. Alguns ficam por dias na minha cabeça e já estou sentindo outros indo embora e eu PRECISO escrever. E essa fic aqui veio em um sonho, com todo um background de sentimentos fortíssimos, e já em formato de fanfic, ou seja, eu sonhei com a própria Tomoyo e o próprio Eriol - adultos e maravilhosos._

 _Não fosse esse sonho, eu NUNQUINHA faria uma fic EriolxTomoyo. Não gosto do shipp - sinto muito. Há um consenso de que os dois são um casal, mas a verdade é que esse casal nunca existiu e é uma desculpinha para um fandom de predominância heterosexual para não deixarem a Tomoyo sozinha por ela amar a Sakura - salvo raras fics de Touya e Yukito, porque simplesmente não dá pra negar os dois, ou aquelas que permitem que a Tomoyo tenha uma chance com a Sakura, como as do Braunjakga. Entretanto, depois de tanto ler fics de Sakura e Syaoran com Tomoyo e Erol em segundo plano, a parada acabou ficando no meu subconsciente e eu acabei tendo em sonho uma cena desse shipp._

 _Mas, não é qualquer cena. Pois é, amiguinhos. Quando a gente cresce, a indicação de faixa etária dos nossos sonhos também muda. Por sorte, o nosso fandom aqui hoje em dia tem mais adulto do que criança, tendo em vista que quem é pouco mais novo que eu já não pegou a época em que Sakura passava na TV e tal. Porque a cena com a qual eu sonhei era, inevitavelmente, hentai. Para mim soou um pouco doentio quando eu parei pra pensar que sonhei com uma cena hentai com personagens do meu anime de infância. MAS NÃO É MINHA CULPA porque 1. eu leio fics em que, em geral, esses personagens já cresceram; 2. o mundo está erotizado e isso não é minha culpa também; 3. A Tomoyo se parece com uma pesonagem de Pangya (Arin) que todos os jogadores gostam de vestir de maid; 4. Uma personagem de Two Broke Girls me lembra a Tomoyo mesmo que eu nem assista a série._

 _Então, fica o aviso de que vai ser bem inapropriada pra menores, essa fic. Mas ela não é só sobre pegação não, longe disso (apesar de começar já nessa parte). Ela é mais sobre desejo e magia - sim, magia. É pra ser longa e vai ser diferente das outras que eu escrevo (as de Sakura e de Ranma) porque eu quero fazer capítulos grandes. Ou seja, vai demorar, vai ser longo, vai ser ELABORADO. E eu não pretendo desistir dela porque, apesar de eu estar criando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, cada fic surge de um desejo que eu tenho quanto a essas histórias. E escrevê-las me sacia. Eu preciso chegar até o final com elas para esgotá-las: por isso ando escrevendo em fandoms mais escassos e sobre personagens, muitas vezes, secundários. Então, por mais que demore, eu vou terminar essa fic - principalmente se ela for lida e comentada._

 _Mas no final das contas nem sei porque to me justificando toda. A internet tá aí pra isso e eu sou malvada mesmo, ferre-se. IASHUDIUASHDIUHAUSHD_

 _Bem, terminados os avisos e anúncios, só me resta dizer que CCS não me pertence, aleluia. (: Boa leitura e toma essa bala por ter lido uma nota tão gigante!_

* * *

Eu queria ter estudado psicologia ou medicina psiquiátrica para entender o que acontece nas mentes dos jovens. Sério. Em particular por conta da leve tendência que eles tem para fazer besteira. Pelos céus! Como eles conseguem fazer besteira mesmo quando não são o _tipo_ de pessoa que faz besteiras? Você sabe que tem toda a vida pela frente, que muito depende daqueles singelos 10 anos entre seus 15 e seus 25 e ainda assim a potência em tudo ir muito mal é tão grande! Mesmo quando nós moramos em um país onde a palavra maior é disciplina - mesmo quando eu fui criada rica e inteligente. Ainda assim, porque é claro que isso é sobre mim, porque: eu - fiz - merda.

Mas a questão é que no começo sempre parece ser uma boa ideia. Vai na fé, vai dar certo. Esse mito da invencibilidade jovial é tão cruel, tão absurdo que eis me aqui, no topo do mundo, olhando para todos esses pontinhos brilhantes que são as janelas enfileiradas nos prédios enfileirados nas quadras enfileiradas nessa rigidez sobre tudo humana - e falha - que nós japoneses adoramos, querendo muito algo que os memes me ensinaram: estar morta. Porque a juventude não é imortal, nem invencível, nem forte. Isso eu sou, mas um rostinho bonito e energia para festar até as duas da manhã não dão isso para ninguém. E eu ter dito isso foi um tanto quanto hipócrita da minha parte, já que, em um breve resumo, foi fazendo essas coisas que eu me tornei tudo isso que sou hoje. Mas não foi um salto curto, meu amor, que permitiu que eu fosse efetivamente, imortal, invencível e forte. Foi, na verdade, um salto beeem alto.

Eu vou, de-mo-ra-da-men-te, clarear a mente do leitor. Algumas coisas precisam ser feitas apropriadamente, longamente, prazerosamente, e essa narrativa é uma delas. Eu não contaria de qualquer jeito como cheguei aqui em cima. Seria um pecado. Ah, pecado sim. Precisamos aproveitar esse momento deliciosamente:

Quando estava lá naqueles estranhos anos de juventude, eu decidi que não queria mais viver da fortuna da minha mãe, nem de um passado que eu comecei a detestar. Foi uma decisão bem burra, bem repentina e bem divertida também. Eu já estava na faculdade, eu gostava do curso mas não gostava da vida que levava lá. Escrever artigos, ensaios, assistir toda aquela luta de egos dentro da universidade estava me deixando para baixo. Até então eu nunca tinha me divertido na vida, eu acho. Eu vivia uma vida de criança - e já tinha 21 - e boa parte do que a infância representava para mim tinha desaparecido do mundo. A grande casa de Tomoeda virou um condomínio de luxo, todos os meus amigos debandaram cada um para o seu lado, a minha melhor amiga, por quem eu fui terrivelmente apaixonada por anos a fio, sem nenhum resultado positivo a meu favor, estava correndo atrás de homem lá na China (sério), e minha mãe estava ficando doente, muito doente. E a doença e fragilidade dela estavam me levando à loucura. Eu não queria ver e nem lidar com ela - era muito doloroso. Eu era jovem, fraca, machucada e covarde demais para acordar e encontrar minha mãe morta na cama.

Então eu larguei tudo. Larguei mesmo - assim, de um dia pro outro. Era a manhã do dia 28 de outubro e eu, Tomoyo Daidouji, estava nas ruas do Japão, procurando algo melhor pra fazer com o tempo que me foi dado pelos céus. Com o que eu tinha na bolsa eu consegui me virar de _alguma_ maneira por algum tempo, até que encontrei um emprego e lugar fixo, e me estabeleci na vida adulta exatamente da maneira que minha mãe nunca quis que eu fizesse - sem nenhuma honra e toda o remorso que eu poderia aguentar sem voltar correndo para casa.

Mas eu não estou aqui pra chorar as pitangas da minha fuga - estou aqui para falar dos resultados. Foi triste, sim, foi difícil também. Mas foi escolha minha e eu enfrentei até que bem as consequências. Eu tentava deixar as fragilidades da antiga Tomoyo para trás porque, com o tempo, a gente cria aquela couraça de tanto apanhar, e eu me acostumei com aquelas perguntas tipo "se eu tivesse ficado na casa da minha mãe as coisas seriam mais fáceis e eu não precisaria estar fazendo isso". Bullshit. A vida segue, com ou sem erros. Só siga, queridinho. Só siga.

Eu já estava estabelecida há algum tempo na capital, em um pequeno mas confortável apertamento, quando um amigo meu fez uma oferta que eu pensei muito antes de aceitar. Eu tentei muito, tentei de verdade, sair o máximo possível da Tomoyo garotinha, quieta, inteligente, recatada - não era mais vantajoso, por assim dizer. Só que as coisas nunca são assim tão simples. A educação que você recebeu em casa não some assim da sua cabeça como se fosse nada. Foi um grande esforço e com muito tempo de treinamento eu consegui me vestir menos como a garotinha e mais como a mulher prática e linda que eu deveria ser para conseguir emprego em lojas e recepções - onde só a aparência importa. O resultado foi tão bom que eu recebi essa proposta. Para trabalhar em um bar.

Mas não era qualquer bar.

E é mais ou menos nesse ponto onde o leitor mais novo precisa reservar essa história para ler daqui uns anos, porque eu poderia dizer que é um bar de strip, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas a verdade é que aquele estabelecimento mal era um bar. Nessa altura eu não quero mais usar eufemismos, então eu posso dizer que era para trabalhar em um bodel, um puteiro - mas como era um lugar caro, bonito, elitizado, chamávamos de bar. Meu amigo era filho do dono, e seu pai já estava - como a minha mãe - nas últimas. Ele estava cuidando, praticamente refazendo, o negócio e queria gente de confiança para trabalhar com ele. Precisava de algumas garotas bonitas para a reabertura, e me ofereceu uma vaga para garçonete.

E então você se pergunta: o que uma garota como a Tomoyo está fazendo em um puteiro, aqui nessa história? Não é como se eu nunca tivesse me perguntado como meu amigo olhou para mim e chegou à conclusão de que eu daria uma boa garçonete de bordel - mas acho que isso não cabe a mim responder. O fato é, que até então, eu raras vezes havia precisado, em tempos de extrema dificuldade e, para usar um termo brasileiro divertido, pindaíba, forçar o meu feminismo pra dentro do decote que precisei vestir e conseguir pegar um emprego num escritório (onde fiquei pouco tempo, amém). Eu, mesmo naqueles tempos, não gostava de fazer parte desse tipo de jogo.

Mas eu já contei como o meu apartamento era pequeno? Ele era, sim, confortável. Mas ele era miúdo até para os padrões japoneses de compactamento de pessoas. Eu andava sonhando em comprar uma cama de novo, já que meu futon estava passando da hora de ser trocado. O salário era só um pouco melhor do que eu já ganhava na época, mas o que me deixou tentada foi a possibilidade de ganhar gorjetas gordas. Bem, não é um pecado querer ganhar dinheiro, então com as devidas garantias de liberdade e segurança - porque minha função era servir bebidas e estar bonita - acabei aceitando, depois de pensar muuuito.

No começo foi bem estranho para mim. Eu não tinha nem metade da liberdade mental que eu tenho hoje para me sentir confortável naquele tipo de ambiente. Com o tempo a gente se acostuma a tudo na vida, até a ouvir propostas para programa em todos os dias de trabalho. Yamazaki sempre tentava me promover, por assim dizer, pois os clientes iam falar com ele também. Mas eu não estava minimamente interessada. Homens não causavam em mim metade do encanto que eu causava neles. Sei que pareço arrogante e metida, mas a verdade precisa ser dita, e a elegância e sofisticação na qual fui criada nunca se perdeu por completo. Além disso, se tem algo que eu tenho de nascença é beleza, por mais fútil que soe dizer isso, é a verdade.

Agora, o que há nesse bar de tão importante que mereça o título do capítulo e quatro parágrafos exclusivos, sendo que antes eu estava correndo desenfreadamente para chegar nesse ponto da história? A resposta é: ele foi o cenário do primeiro acontecimento mais bizarro da minha vida.

Em um dia normal de trabalho eu recebia propostas e muitas delas eram feitas por homens mimados, ricos de nascença como eu, mas muito mais mal acostumados com um não ou com pedir por favor. Algumas dessas propostas se pareciam com ordens, ordens indecentes, mas que nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de efeito em mim (talvez repugnância, no começo). O fato é que minha negativa nunca teve muitos efeitos negativos, salvo um barraco ou outro, porque uma das exigências que fiz a Yamazaki foi ter alguma segurança de que nada aconteceria comigo - e por vezes eu até dormia lá no bar para deixar algum esquentadinho ir embora de vez, em vez de me esperar na saída. Isso era algo permitido também a todas as outras funcionárias.

Em um dia normal, eu seguiria entregando as bebidas e incentivando os clientes a beber mais e mais para negociar aumentos com o chefe e ganhar mais gorjetas - obrigada, cultura do álcool. Em um dia normal eu não olharia duas vezes para cada rosto e ficaria atrás da menina nova que ficava no caixa, que era linda e loira, lembrava Sakura. Eu tinha desenvolvido por ela rapidamente algo que os jovens chamam hoje de _crush_. Em um dia normal eu caminharia da maneira mais segura que conseguia entre as mesas, sorrindo e as vezes dançando porque eu precisava mobiliar meu apartamento novo.

Mas aquele dia não foi normal - do contrário, não perderia meu tempo narrando ele. Eu, linda, jovem, viva, elegante, alta, mortal, fraca, estava levando a bandeja até o balcão, devidamente uniformizada com meu avental e o salto alto implementado pela gestão Yamazaki do negócio, cantando baixinho a música que tocava - observando minha colega nova pelo canto do olho e fazendo vários relatórios mentais sobre ela. A bandeja voou uns metros para frente, caindo no chão e fazendo barulho. Como?

Eu acredito, particularmente, que naquele momento o mundo começou a girar ao contrário, como naqueles discos que dizem invocar o capeta. Meu pulso estava sendo segurado firmemente, meu corpo parou abruptamente quando meu braço ficou para trás, o que me fez soltar a bandeja que voou e meu ombro direito estralar. Algumas pessoas olharam, mas ninguém deu muita atenção a isso, naquela altura da noite. Eu me virei lentamente para olhar (e talvez encarar feio) o dono do braço que me segurava, ainda, de maneira tão rude. Eu estava decidindo se faria algum drama ou só ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer, o evitando depois o resto da noite. Infelizmente, não fiz nenhum dos dois.

Era um homem alto, tão jovem quanto eu. Estava afastado de todos, sentado de maneira displicente. Sua camisa estava desabotoada até a metade, o que me deu arrepios porque é algo que eu detesto ver em homens bêbados. Mas apesar de todo o desalinhamento dele, a maneira detestável com que se portava, ele me paralisou - fisicamente, mentalmente - e eu fiquei plantada e boquiaberta porque de alguma maneira, estranha e peculiar, eu o via de duas maneiras diferentes, ao mesmo tempo. Exteriormente, uma figura mal cuidada e boemia, com um sorriso cheio de falsas gentilezas. Interiormente, por trás dos olhos de um azul profundo como o deep ocean, existia um poder exuberante e particularmente tentador - ele revelava uma criatura em tudo superior ao homem que segurava meu pulso. Algo naquele poder me fez tremer, porque nunca fui sensitiva como a minha amiga Sakura, eu não sentia presenças, eu nunca havia vivido nada daquela forma.

O que mais me assustava era o inegável fato de que aquele poder, aquele homem, queria me consumir - de alguma maneira.


	2. O Quartinho dos 15

Quando eu digo que fiz merda, não me refiro apenas ao fato de ter fugido de casa, deixando minha mãe enferma e muito dinheiro para trás. Eu não fiquei apenas trabalhando aquele tempo todo - até porque, a regra era quebrar as regras, algo bem estúpido. Mas não é tão fácil quebrar as regras quando você se porta como uma pequena princesa e se veste como uma dama vitoriana. Uma das primeiras coisas que fiz quando saí de casa e comecei a fazer amizades no mundo de verdade, além de usar minhas habilidades de costura para reformar todos os meus vestidos, foi aprender a ser uma jovem imbecil como todos os outros.

Sei que estou sendo dura comigo mesma, mas até naquela época eu tinha consciência de que me pegar por aí com outras pessoas, festando e bebendo (para resumir) eram coisas tão estúpidas quanto insensatas em uma cidade grande, de um mundo machista cheio de pessoas doentias e com uma espécie de letreiro que apontava para mim dizendo: EU SOU FRACA E DE FAMÍLIA RICA MAS SOU REBELDE O BASTANTE PARA NÃO ESTAR SENDO PROTEGIDA. Bem, a Tomoyo princesa não fazia e não via sentido nesse tipo de coisa - e eu também não vejo, na verdade. Tanto a princesa, quando a jovem, quanto a imortal, são Tomoyos muito inteligentes e perceptivas, obrigada, para entender os erros tão bem quanto suas consequências.

O fato, entretanto, é que fiz todas aquelas coisas, porque sim. Me envolvi em problemas, inclusive, e consegui salvar meu histórico policial usando toda a diplomacia que veio no pacote herdeira Daidouji, e minha pele eu só salvei por pura sorte. E tudo isso porque lá dentro, sempre existiu um conflito a ser silenciado: eu me sentia terrivelmente culpada por aquela primeira atitude egoísta de ter saído de casa. Eu cresci altruísta e a dor fez com que eu me esquecesse disso. E então, dia após dia, eu vivi esquecendo o meu lado altruísta para conseguir conviver com a nova dor de ter deixado minha mãe doente e sem notícias minhas.

As besteiras e tapas da minha juventude me ajudaram a formar aquela capa que me protegia da dor. Eu acabei, até mesmo, incorporando isso no meu jeito de ser - e acho que é por isso que a minha suavidade com as palavras e classe no trato social ficaram enferrujados. Então, a partir de um certo ponto, eu já não sabia mais se adotava condutas inconsequentes para quebrar as regras por quebrar, ou se havia virado algum tipo de costume. Desde nova eu era uma pessoa muito honesta e atenta - mas usava esses poderes com delicadeza, para o bem. Eu converti isso, na medida em que aprendi a simplesmente seguir o curso, para uma vida que me levou a trabalhar em um puteiro, e essas habilidades foram muito úteis para mim naqueles tempos.

Eu me metia em encrenca, sabendo disso e sabendo responder e justificar isso de forma excelente e coerente para mim mesma e para quem quisesse ouvir. Minha inteligência havia se tornado maliciosa e afiada, minhas respostas poderiam se passar por meigas, se eu assim quisesse, mas eu gostava que fossem cortantes. Faz sentido, para vocês? O fato é que, quando aquele moço de cabelos escuros segurou meu punho, eu tinha na ponta da língua muitas coisas para dizer, que eu já estava selecionando minunciosamente para que meu emprego não fosse colocado em risco. Mas eu me calei diante dele, porque fiquei impressionada demais para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Eu voltei a ser uma garota sem defesas, e isso não poderia ser normal, de maneira alguma.

E é claro que não era normal. Eu ainda era uma humana fraca, mas não era psicologicamente fraca. Ninguém perde a si mesmo sem mais nem menos, e logo em seguida toma um consciência absurda do próprio corpo e de cada célula que nele habita. Estar na presença dele era surreal. Segue a lista: 1. sentir poderes emanando de um sujeito no bordel que está te segurando há alguns segundos, enquanto se levanta lentamente em sua direção, tal qual um lobo que encontra a presa perfeita; 1. sumiço total de todas as suas defesas e possibilidades de resposta, tendo em vista que tudo o que não era ele parecia distorcido dentro da sua cabeça; 3. é criada uma sensibilidade corporal sem precedentes, sendo possível sentir os poros eliminando o suor frio do corpo, e tremores nunca antes sentidos - e olha que eu nem era mais virgem. Existia alguma parte do meu cérebro querendo que aquilo acabasse logo, eu tenho quase certeza - ainda mais quando ele encostou o nariz nos meus cabelos, para falar no meu ouvido de maneira muito mais próxima do que eu gostaria. Ou ele havia encontrado um jeito de controlar meu sistema sensorial, ou eu estava sendo possuída por algum espírito - ou por ele mesmo.

\- Eu quero você de joelhos para mim.

E a voz que ousava me dizer isso era rouca, mas imperativa. Diferente de todos os outros almofadinhas, ele usava o tom de quem pedia por mera formalidade - pois não tinha dúvidas de que seria atendido. E eu tinha tanta consciência disso que em algum lugar perdido entre os meus neurônios tomados por aquela tensão quase sexual que eu estava sentindo, aconteceu um pequeno movimento de resistência e teimosia. Naquela época, eu não sabia se isso era o susto, o medo ou simplesmente a minha total confiança, que foi intacta antes do contato daquele homem, de que eu não me sentiria assim por um homem, daquela maneira, naquela situação, sem mais ou menos, sendo que até minutos atrás eu nem sabia que ele existia. Algo em mim travou em algum nível a resposta imediata que aquela ordem deveria causar, frustrando o primeiríssimo teste que Eriol fez em mim.

Ele deveria ter parado no primeiro, quando viu que eu oferecia _alguma_ resistência. Ele não teria despertado o monstro que havia em mim. Mas isso foi só mais tarde. Eu frustrei só a primeira parte, a da obediência cega. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha conseguido virar, dar um tapa na cara dele ou perguntar um inconformado "o que o senhor disse?!"

Não, leitores. Eu não fiz isso. Para quem se perdeu nesse monte de coisa que eu disse entre ele me segurar e me dizer indecências ao pé do ouvido, eu vou repintar a cena: eu estava parada, de pé, com as pernas bambas, com o corpo mole, com o braço puxado para perto dele e o ombro levemente inclinado para mais perto da boca dele - porque o safado estava inclinado com todo o corpo para cima de mim - enquanto meu outro braço ainda não sabia se caía do lado do corpo ou ficava paralisado em direção da bandeja ainda caída no chão. Meus olhos estavam arregalados, a minha boca aberta, e a respiração pesada. Ah, mais um ponto vergonhoso aqui: há suspeitas de que eu estivesse excitada, mesmo sem entender bem o porquê disso.

Que situação para a Tomoyo se meter, não acham? Bem, vai piorar, então essa é a pausa para pipoca de vocês (ou dos lencinhos, mas isso é escolha de cada um). Porque depois de mais de 10 parágrafos na mesmíssima cena, eu vou contar os resultados da minha fuga de casa que me fez parar em um puteiro com um homem de quase dois metros me pedindo para…

\- Encontre um lugar para nós irmos. - disse ele, antes que soltasse meu punho, passando a mão pela minha vagarosamente, soltando-a apenas quando chegou na ponta dos meus dedos. Depois me empurrou de leve com a outra mão, na altura da minha cintura, e foi quando eu realmente recobrei a consciência.

Saí andando devagar, e me abaixei para pegar a bandeja repentinamente muito nervosa. Levantei e olhei para os lados, percebendo que nenhum outro dos clientes ou das prostitutas olhava para mim. A Rina me observava do caixa com uma expressão levemente preocupada, e algumas das garotas do bar cochichavam entre si, mas eu não sabia se era sobre mim. Eu me virei para trás e vi que aquele homem ainda me encarava, como se me enxergasse nua. Não que ninguém nunca tivesse me olhado assim antes, mas… eu já disse como o olhar dele parecia poderoso para mim? Eu me arrepiei de novo e fui até o balcão do bar, deixando a bandeja em qualquer lugar e procurando algum lugar para sentar. Estava tremendo.

O que? Eu? Tomoyo? Tremendo? Naquele dia, que deveria ter sido normal como todos os outros, eu senti pela primeira vez a falta de controle sobre as minhas ações e a maior parte - não todos - os meus pensamentos. Mesmo estando há cerca de 10 metros de distância dele, com muitas pessoas entre nós, eu ainda sentia que ele estava ali, como se conseguisse me ver através delas, das cadeiras e colunas atrás das quais eu estava escondida. Naquele momento surgiram duas fortes correntes de pensamentos, e em uma delas eu atendia o pedido dele, algo como "ah, eu não sei se vou fazer o que ele pediu mas não tem problema conversar e ver o que ele quer", o que me fez olhar para o corredor onde estavam os quartos. Paralelamente a isso, eu pensei em pedir para ir embora, apesar de achar a ideia estúpida demais para valer uma despensa com o Yamazaki. Isso porque eu estava com um medo despertado da Tomoyo princesa que tremia a cada cantada - coisa que eu já tinha superado naqueles dias. Eu acabei decidindo que tentaria ignorar ele o resto da noite, muito embora no íntimo eu duvidasse que aquele homem me liberaria assim tão fácil, mas o caminho mais fácil e seguro é sempre o da covardia.

Vamos voltar a trabalhar? Vamos. Foi o que eu pensei. Mas se você aí lendo isso pensa que eu menti sobre a parte dos resultados da minha fuga aparecerem, e depois disso eu tive uma noite normal, você está lendo o tipo de texto errado - porque aqui as coisas nunca acabam com um banho quentinho e cama. E não me entendam mal - não é como se a ideia de transar com um homem fosse tão ruim assim para mim. Na verdade eu não sou homossexual, apesar de ter mais quedas por garotas. Minha teoria é que eu nunca me recuperei de verdade por perder a Sakura para o mundo heteronormativo da maneira que a perdi, e isso me afastou dos homens por um bom tempo, mas é algo que passou. Dentro da minha muito bem resolvida bissexualidade eu gosto de ser livre, e ninguém ainda havia me cativado através da liberdade, nem homens nem mulheres.

Aquele homem era bonito e isso não tinha como negar, porque ele era. Estava desarrumado e cheirando a álcool, mas atrás da repugnância que eu sentia por gente que tem aparência bêbada - veja, nada contra realmente quem está bêbado, mas não precisamos ficar deselegantes antes das duas da manhã, não é mesmo? - ele tinha algo de sedutor, como aqueles intelectuais boêmios e decadentes, imortalizados na juventude por suas breves vidas (poético). Não seria impensável que em alguma situação da vida eu sentisse desejo por um homem como aquele, mas as coisas não aconteciam _desse_ jeito, com um puxar de braço e um pedido sujo.

Mas então por que estava acontecendo? Hoje eu sei, mas naquele dia eu tremia nas bases enquanto tentava trabalhar. A energia que transbordava dele, parecendo me caçar, desconcentrava os meus pensamentos e eu me vi não conseguindo mais ouvir ou prestar atenção ao meu redor. Minhas colegas notaram e vieram me questionar o que estava acontecendo. Para responder algo que pudesse ser dito, eu comentei da proposta. Para quê? Até hoje não sei.

\- Ele é tão bonito! Você deveria ir, Tomoyo! - disse uma das garotas se encostando no balcão e avaliando aquele homem. Eu nunca esqueço daquela cena, sabe por que? Porque nesse momento eu me senti empurrada para aquela corrente de pensamento que me fazia querer aceitar. Aquele comentário me fez olhar para os lados novamente, para os cantos e para o corredor que levava aos quartos. Os crimes sempre parecem mais fáceis quando se tem cúmplices. Olhei para aquele homem de novo. Eu já não estava produzindo direito, então que tudo vá para o inferno - e eu acabei indo mesmo.

Me levantei. Meus passos me levaram até ele e eu não sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Algo em me entregar ao instinto de ir até ele era libertador. Já se imaginaram em um corredor onde todas as portas estivessem trancadas? E de repente correr por ele fosse o único ato de liberdade para quem não tinha mais para onde ir? Não é liberdade de verdade, mas é aquele vento no rosto de quem está passando calor em um ônibus cheio. Acho que deu para entender.

Hoje eu posso dizer que a cada passo eu entrava mais no encantamento dele. O encantamento não era nem tão bom e nem tão refinado, mas era forte o bastante para a eu fraca da época cair nele e se sentir tentada a tocá-lo de alguma forma. Eu estava sendo atraída, e tinha apenas uma leve consciência disso no momento em que parava em frente da cadeira dele, que me olhava vitorioso como se eu fosse um prêmio. Essa presunção toda ajudou a ativar o meu sensor de "Isso está errado" e eu engoli seco. Mas já estava ali, não estava? Me sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa dele juntando toda a confiança que eu conseguia, por entre as brechas que o encantamento dele abriu e as minhas resistências mentais.

\- O que o senhor quer comigo? - até hoje eu não acredito que usei a palavra "senhor" para aquele sujeito. Lembro que disse aquilo tentando desviar os olhos dele, mas eu não conseguia. Eu ainda o via fracionado, e enquanto em seu exterior ele parecia apenas estar excitado por eu ter voltado, aquele poder que vinha dentro dele parecia verdadeiramente e perigosamente exultante. Eu fiquei com medo de estar sendo sequestrada e desenvolvendo a síndrome de Estocolmo. Vocês precisam acreditar em mim, naquela hora, parecia terrivelmente tentador o perigo iminente que ele parecia transbordar - apesar de não ser algo de que eu me orgulhe.

\- Eu já disse o que eu quero. Você de joelhos para mim, e depoi… - mas eu o interrompi, porque agora que ele não me segurava, fisicamente falando, eu conseguia pensar o bastante para retrucar.

\- Eu não faço programa. Era só isso? - pareço petulante, mas na verdade eu não estava expressando metade da confiança que deveria. Droga. No canto dos lábios dele surgiu o sorriso de falsa gentileza que eu aprendi a detestar. Ele balançou a cabeça devagar em negativa, balançando os cabelos negros que refletiam o mesmo azul profundo que eu via nos olhos dele. Porque eu estava reparando tanto naquele cretino? Porque eu me sentia atraída por ele? O que estava acontecendo?

\- Não estou pedindo um programa. Estou pedindo você. - quando disse isso ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim, mas eu não me movi. Repentinamente voltei a sentir com todas as forças todos aqueles sintomas (1. poder emanando 2. perda das defesas 3. hipersensibilidade). Eu respirava devagar e não conseguia desviar dos olhos dele de jeito nenhum. Seu rosto chegou próximo o bastante do meu para eu sentir calor vindo da pele dele. Eu ainda não me movia. Ele colocou uma das mãos na minha coxa, e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer sobre isso era buscar algum resquício de sanidade no fundo da minha cabeça - sem muito sucesso até aqui - e rezar. Mas para que deus eu deveria rezar?

\- Você não quer resistir mais. Tomoyo, não é? O seu nome. - ele disse, pausadamente, e então eu me lembrei disso - Nós vamos, para onde você se sentir mais segura. Porque eu preciso que você me ajude, e você vai me ajudar.

E eu iria. Suspiro. Instintivamente eu olhei para o corredor novamente, e ele seguiu o meu olhar, entendendo que eu havia cedido. Suspiro. O homem olhou para mim novamente e sua mão livre procurou a minha, apertando-a de leve. Eu me sentia muito pequena perto dele e não sabia se era porque ele era alto ou se ele se fazia parecer grande. Suspiro.

\- Me leve lá.

Eu levei? Sim. Isso não teria sido realmente um problema em diversas circunstâncias da minha vida - as vezes alguns encontros são tão bons que avançam muito mais rápido do que a etiqueta pede - e o que fez essas escolhas terem merecido tantas palavras dentro da minha memória é que a situação toda era muito estranha e não parecia em nada com um encontro. Eu levantei e pude ver a Rina do outro lado do bar, no caixa, olhando para mim realmente confusa, e na verdade a confusão dela era apenas reflexo da minha própria. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo e isso era quase inédito na minha vida. Conto aqui as consequências desse ato impensado, que é em si uma consequência de eu ter saído de casa muitos anos antes - do contrário eu estaria na minha cama rica, em um apartamento rico, com uma carreira brilhante e nenhuma história para contar a vocês. Mas a minha vida não foi essa. A minha vida foi ter andado até aquele corredor de iluminação baixa, entre aqueles homens ricos que passavam a mão nas mulheres seminuas que dançavam até que fosse conveniente levá-las para onde eu estava indo. O fim da noite daqueles homens era praticamente certo, e muito embora o meu dever ali fosse apenas servir bebidas e limpar as mesas eu estava levando um dos clientes em potencial para um quarto, sem garantias de pagamento e sem desconfiar do que isso significaria na minha vida depois.

Eu o guiei pela mão, até um dos quartos mais distantes em que poderia ter levado. Se ele fosse um ladrão de órgãos, eu provavelmente estaria morta agora. No momento eu só pensava que não queria ser notada mais do que já havia sido, e não tinha muita certeza ainda do que queria. O lugar que eu encontrei, então, era um dos menos procurados, já que a maioria dos caras que iam lá eram ricos e tinham mania de grandeza e aquela pequena sala era pouco mais do que um quadrado dois por dois onde havia um divã da antiga gestão que fora salvo sabe-se lá Deus porquê, uma mesinha de canto e uma luminária. Era um lugar tão esquecido que eu costumava passar meus intervalos lá.

Eu o deixei entrar e não soube o que fazer em seguida, pois não sabia o que fazer em relação a não saber o que fazer, já que em geral eu sabia o que estava fazendo mesmo quando fazia era besteira. Ia me virar para ele quando senti o cheiro de bebida chegar perto de mim. O homem me virou de frente para ele e foi me empurrando de vagar contra a parede - o que é quase uma metáfora aqui - me pressionando contra ele. Eu percebi que, na verdade, a camisa dele estava molhada na parte da frente, o que era uma boa explicação para ele cheirar bebida mas não ter tanto o hálito dela. Eu pensei que naquele momento eu seria atacada com voracidade ou algo do tipo, mas ele, antes de tudo, encostou seu nariz comprido e fino no meu e ergueu meu queixo para que eu o encarasse. Olhou muito fundo nos meus olhos e uma onda quente de sentimentos passou por mim, sem que eu pudesse compreendê-los. Aquele olhar não era: um pedido, uma pergunta, uma ferramenta de sedução ou um desafio. Aquele olhar era o próprio encantamento no qual ele queria me prender perpetuamente. Mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi que eu amolecesse o bastante para que, quando ele me beijasse, logo em seguida, não houvesse nenhum tipo de brecha de pensamento que me travasse novamente.

O beijo dele não era apaixonado ou selvagem - o beijo dele era algo como a degustação da primeira comida deliciosa em meses, faminto mas lento. De certa forma, cumpria o primeiro sentimento que tive em relação a ele e seu poder, pois me consumia. Ele ainda me prendia contra a parede com seu corpo, mas usava as mãos para testar meus limites, passando a mão no meu pescoço, deixando-a se perder nos meus cabelos, buscando a minha cintura mas não retendo-se nela e subindo a mão para os meus peitos. Eu estava me deixando levar porque meu corpo já conhecia aquela dança - todos aqueles sentimentos encontravam vazão nela - e eu também o explorei. Seu corpo não era de todo atlético, mas tinha porte. A pele por baixo da camisa era quente e estava levemente grudenta pelo líquido que ali fora derramado antes, e eu percorri o caminho do pescoço até o peitoral dele para saber qual foi a bebida e qual era o gosto. Algo nas reações dele corroboravam com a ideia de que eu beijasse, lambesse e mordesse seu corpo, então eu continuei.

Nessa altura ele já havia colocado a mão debaixo da minha camisa e estava em vias de afastar o sutiã, e minha concentração já não estava lá aquelas coisas. Eu estava terminando de abrir a camisa dele e ele começando a tirar a minha, quando um zumbido na minha cabeça se lembrou do que ele havia pedido no bar. Um zumbido que eu queria que se calasse estava lá sussurrando algo do tipo: "menina, você tem PELO MENOS algum preservativo? Vai mesmo querer colocar a boca lá em um estranho, se ele insistir nisso?". Mas quem disse que a gente quer se importar com isso quando tem alguém mexendo com os seus mamilos? A gente não quer se importar, a gente quer encontrar os pontos sensíveis da pessoa e deixar pra ver isso mais tarde. No momento eu estava mais preocupada em tentar abrir a calça social dele sem precisar parar de morder o ombro dele ou deixar que ele se afastasse o bastante para parar de beijar o meu.

Só que, quando você tem alguma dúvida interna sobre meter algo ou não em algum lugar do seu corpo, é uma estratégia ruim você atrair a atenção do dono da coisa para a coisa em si. Ele percebeu a minha dificuldade vergonhosa com um zíper simples e abriu ele para mim - uma ajuda que ele fez questão de cobrar. A minha má intenção era mais provocar do que masturbá-lo em si, só que não pude fazer isso por muito tempo pois a partir o momento em que o zíper estava aberto, ele começou a quaaaaase sutilmente me conduzir para que percorresse o peitoral dele em direção à calça recém aberta. Ele ia vagarosamente em direção ao divã, me trazendo com ele. Eu sabia o que ele queria desde o começo, não sabia? Tinha feito decisões que não compreendia, e ali estava a primeira das consequências.

Antes ele havia me colocado contra a parede e depois ele me posicionou para que eu pudesse dar prazer a ele. Isso era uma prévia na qual eu deveria ter prestado maior atenção. Hoje eu não sei se eu poderia, naquelas condições, ter evitado as escolhas que tomei. O fato foi que eu perdi aquela batalha mental, pois, por mais que eu soubesse lá no fundo que o que eu ia fazer não era sensato para a minha saúde, as sensações que tive com ele me privaram de ser sábia a ponto de parar ele ou a mim mesma. É possível que parte dessas sensações tenham sido forjadas. Até mesmo aquela que eu senti diante dele quando ele estava sentado no divã e eu no chão entre suas pernas. É uma parte da história da qual eu não gosto, mas que me fez fincar os dois pés em tudo o que viria depois.

Se eu chupei ele, de verdade? Eu já disse para vocês o quanto essa história é inapropriada, não disse? E não avisei que, quando eu era jovem, fraca e morta, eu fiz coisas que não deveria ter feito? Essa foi uma delas. Foi ruim? Não - as consequências é que foram. Mas eu preciso contar alguns pontos a meu favor e à favor até daquele sujeitinho. Nossas preliminares foram boas. Eu tenho pegada, ele tinha pegada, nós nos pegamos. Eu acabei ficando exitada o bastante para ter feito justamente o que ele tinha me pedido antes - e fiz bem. Devo dizer que ele, apesar de muitas coisas, também foi bom e tem, digamos assim, a medida certa. Mas ainda preciso falar de um porém que surgiu depois (exatamente depois, inclusive) que ele atingiu seu orgasmo. Eu senti uma necessidade estranha e repentina de fazer para aquele homem estranho com quem eu não tinha tido um encontro, apenas sensações estranhas a seguinte observação:

\- Você não me disse o seu nome.


	3. O Apartamento

_Ooooiiiiii! Alguém está me lendo? Espero que sim! haha Só espero que esse capítulo não desaponte ninguém. Aviso de antemão que não vão ser todos o capítulos de putaria não, ok? Mas esse tem um pouco... hahaha Beeeeijos_

* * *

Ter rejeitado a faculdade não foi uma escolha que diz respeito apenas ao fato de que o meio acadêmico é absolutamente irritante. Se algum de vocês está ainda aprisionado a essa vida universitária, deve sofrer muito para ter tempo livre quando chega em casa para ler suas histórias favoritas, assistir filmes e seriados, testar aquela receita escondido antes que alguém te pegue na cozinha e, enfim, viver sem peso na consciência. De uma maneira geral a regra é: ou você está estudando, ou deveria estar fazendo isso. O conteúdo é infinito e a vida se resume a conviver com a sombra das pendências, já que não importa o quanto você estude como uma condenada, sempre tem algo que você poderia estar estudando exatamente agora.

Me libertei dessas amarras porque acreditei que era um preço muito alto para uma vida que eu não queria ter. Eu escolhi não ter prestígio acadêmico e nem profissional, porque era um mundo que eu conheci desde pequena, mesmo que de longe, mas do qual tinha quase nojo. Minha mãe era uma mulher de negócios pós-graduada e muito influente e respeitada em seu ramo e na academia - e isso definitivamente não a tornou uma pessoa melhor ou mais feliz. Portanto, eu sabia o que estava deixando para trás quando tranquei o curso para trabalhar, apenas.

Minha vida passou a ter como objetivo aproveitar o tempo que havia me sido dado para viver nessa terrinha. Ironicamente, agora ele é infinito e isso me faz pensar em voltar para os estudos em vez de morrer de tédio. Entretanto, naquele tempo, eu não via nenhum motivo para continuar na universidade. Quando escolhi trabalhar, procurei serviços nos quais eu pudesse, se assim fosse conveniente, evoluir sem uma graduação - talvez com algum curso técnico e oficinas. Dessa forma, eu adquiri um currículo bacana para sobreviver bem, sem a ambição de ser milionária. justo naquilo que mamãe chamava de _sub-empregos_ , e que não exigiam de mim muita coisa além do que eu estava disposta a dar: 8 horas por dia no máximo.

Com o resto do meu tempo eu fazia - e ainda faço - o que bem queria. Não gosto de levar trabalho para casa, e não tendo nenhum tipo de matéria acumulada para alugar minha cabeça e meu tempo livre. Antes de conhecer Eriol, eu me divertia bastante nas minhas folgas e sempre, depois de descansada, eu aproveitava cada minuto - nem que fosse apenas degustando alguma coisa que eu havia acabado de preparar. A vida não era um mar de rosas realmente, nunca é, mas silenciados e postos para dormir os conflitos internos, eu vivia tranquila e posso até dizer que feliz. Me divertia no meu emprego, me divertia fora dele. Os meus sonhos as vezes eram obscuros, mas quem liga, quando se acorda com um gatinho lindo te pedindo comida?

Aquela noite fatídica no bar tinha acontecido quando eu tinha quase 25 completos. Abandonei a faculdade com 18 para 19, então, pelas minhas contas, haviam sido cerca de 6 ou 7 anos de liberdade infinita - limitada apenas pelo meu orçamento, as vezes apertado e as vezes nem tanto. Entrei para o bar eu tinha feito 23 há apenas alguns meses, então já tinha, na altura em que conheci Eriol, um apartamento confortável, _quase_ todo mobiliado e decorado e alguma tranquilidade para ir para a praia nas minhas férias, com alguns amigos. Naqueles tempos eu não tinha mais tantos motivos para sentir a falta da minha antiga fortuna. A maior parte dos meus conflitos mentais e problemas sentimentais havia ficado guardado em algum baú com a etiqueta: PASSADO. E eu vivia bem assim.

E então a paz acabou.

Eu poderia ter me segurado, te continuado a trabalhar, não ter dado bola para aquele cara - seria difícil, mas eu conseguiria se tivesse bom senso. Jovens não tem bom senso. Mas eu poderia não ter aceito a oferta de Yamazaki, no inicio de tudo, e estar ainda trabalhando na loja de perfumes linda e maravilhosa, cheirosa, com altos descontos e maquiagem de graça. Tudo pela maldita vontade de ter uma cama gostosa e confortável.

Mas na vida esse tipo de coisa acontece e, infelizmente, a paz nunca pode ser eterna. Até porque, essa mesma vida é feita das nossas escolhas, e as consequências se manifestam de diversas maneiras. Eu escolhi sair do meu lugar, sair da posição de princesa e cair em no puteiro onde Eriol estaria justamente naquele dia. Então precisamos aprender a lidar com esse fato, e aceitar que depois de ter feito sexo oral nele eu assumi um novo destino com o qual tive que trabalhar, pois foi a realidade na qual eu fiz por cair.

Mas é claro que isso não o torna menos babaca.

Bem, seguindo o enterro, preciso dizer o que aconteceu depois daquilo, não é? Bem, por eu estar no lugar errado, na hora errada e com a pessoa errada, fazendo a coisa errada, quando o ato acabou e eu perguntei o nome dele mas, se ele ouviu e prestou atenção, ignorou. Ele não me disse o nome dele, e naquele momento ele só desceu o rosto até o meu, e me puxou para algo que eu suspeito que tenha sido um beijo de vitória. Naquele ponto eu já estava entregue, então sem maiores problemas nisso. Mas eu queria saber o nome dele, ele não ia tentar me fazer esquecer, ia? Eu estava em algum conflito moral entre, se ele fosse ser ingrato o bastante pra simplesmente ir embora, deixar ele ir sem responder minha pergunta ou pedir que pelo menos pagasse caso se recusasse. Eu tinha consentido, não era puritana o bastante para dizer que nunca tinha feito nada com desconhecidos, mas nunca havia sido idiota o bastante para ir até aquele ponto (sem proteção) com um completo anônimo. Eu precisava pelo menos do nome para saber para quem ligar xingando se pegasse alguma doença.

O que ele fez depois daquele longo beijo foi se levantar, fechar as calças respirar fundo e se virar para mim novamente, que estava sentada no chão perplexa por ele ser sim bastante ingrato. Procurou algo nos bolsos da calça, a carteira, e eu estava me preparando para reagir a isso de _alguma_ maneira, quando ele me deu um cartão - ou melhor, a metade de um cartão. A parte onde deveria estar escrito o nome da criatura e a profissão, ou qualquer outra coisa mais útil estava cortada. Mas havia um número e um endereço naquela fonte _corsiva_ \- adivinhem a cor? Isso mesmo, um cookie para cada um que acertou.

\- Me procure. - ele disse. E foi embora.

Agora, veja só. Se a pessoa fez isso com você na primeira vez, não é necessário uma segunda, não é, pessoal? Ele arrancou o próprio nome do cartão como se dissesse "descubra", mas a não ser que eu realmente tivesse pego alguma doença, eu não queria saber mais quem era aquele cara escroto que se aproveitou e foi embora. Tudo bem que ele já tinha desde o começo falado o que queria, mas não custava ficar mais um pouco e retribuir o favor já que… não é? Eu fiquei ali no chão por uma tempo para me recompor, e me preparar pelo surto das minhas colegas de balcão. Guardei o cartão? Sim. Ainda tinha a possibilidade da doença. Além disso, eu era uma colecionadora, o que é bem bizarro, mas quando alguém larga alguma coisa na minha mão, é difícil eu jogar fora. Tenho aquele resto de cartão até hoje, dentro da caixa de coisas que eu queria queimar junto com o corpo de Eriol, se o mundo permitisse.

Talvez agora vocês estejam começando a entender o meu rancor por ele. Mas ainda não o bastante. Porque depois que eu me arrumei, com alguma dignidade fui até o banheiro e fiquei pronta para trabalhar mais um pouco antes da madrugada acabar (porque eu não tinha nem cobrado para o Yamazaki aceitar me liberar), eu ainda não tinha me livrado daquele homem. Eu não sabia dizer por quanto eu fiquei sob a influência dele, mental e fisicamente, e nem quanto tempo passei com ele no quartinho. A falta da presença dele era marcada, de alguma forma, me deixava estranha. Eu tentava trabalhar organizando os meus pensamentos, eu precisava entender tudo o que tinha acontecido - já que eu não tinha, como de costume, pensado nas coisas antes de tê-las feito. Então, de maneira geral, eu não me sentia em paz o bastante com essa história para ter ignorado o bastante a metade de cartão que estava no meu bolso.

Entretanto, tudo isso ainda eram escolhas. Mesmo que tenha uma pedrinha maldita no seu sapato, a escolha de tirá-lo no meio da rua para tirar essa desgraça lá de dentro ainda é sua. Você as vezes pode aguentar o dia inteiro com ela ali para não passar pela cena deselegante de tirar o sapato em público - e isso só depende de quanto você se preocupa com a opinião pública. A Tomoyo vitoriana se importava o bastante para manter um sorriso, acenar, e seguir em frente. Ela nunca nem teria entrado naquele estabelecimento para início de conversa, então nem precisamos comentar das demais decisões. Eu não era mais aquela Tomoyo, então deu no que deu - mas alguns pontos disso ainda me incomodavam bastante. Não o fato de ter tido uma relação com um desconhecido, porque nós já conversamos aqui sobre a minha liberdade física e sentimental. O que me incomodava eram aquelas coisas estranhas que começaram com puxar meu braço até me entregar um cartão pela metade.

Isso atiçava minha curiosidade. Se isso ainda não era um fato conhecido por vocês sobre a minha personalidade, agora passa a ser: eu sou curiosa. Se há algo oculto, eu quero conhecer, entender, porque se algo escapa das minhas vistas - o que não acontece facilmente - eu quero saber o que é, como é. Minha prateleira de romances policiais é abarrotada, minhas séries favoritas são de investigação, e eu tenho (legal ou ilegalmente) quase todos os documentários possíveis e imagináveis sobre mistérios da humanidade. Sem contar que, apesar de não ser dada a repassar fofocas, eu era tida como uma pessoa muito confiável por todos e sempre sabia de tudo o que acontecia entre os meus amigos e, na verdade, na vida de todo mundo! Não por maldade, mas fui acostumada a ouvir e saber das coisas… e então é quase uma obsessão - mesmo quando eu não vou utilizar ou repassar a informação. Eu - quero - saber.

Aquele homem representava o mistério da minha vida, aquilo que eu fui procurar no subúrbio quando a vida no palácio se tornou uma prisão. Por pior que fosse fazer alguém gozar e ficar na vontade, ele ter ido embora me deixando apenas uma pista foi, depois que a minha raiva passou, novamente fechar todas as portas do corredor. Eu correria. Soube disso no momento em que, depois do trabalho, eu vesti meu casaco e a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando saí na rua e peguei meu celular e o fone de ouvido foi tocar naquele pedaço de cartão e respirar fundo. Eu o li, no caminho até a minha casa, pelo menos umas quarenta vezes.

Até para mim era absurdo que em um momento eu quisesse simplesmente que ele explodisse, e no momento seguinte eu estivesse cogitando seriamente ligar para aquele número de telefone. Eu sempre tive as escolhas, mas também sempre tive os impulsos - eu era jovem. Cheguei em casa pensando no cartão, tomei banho pensando no cartão, comi pensando no cartão e fui dormir pensando no maldito cartão. Sonhei com a minha mãe e isso não me ajudou, sabe porque? Porque ela era a mesmíssima coisa do que a minha colega bargirl. Praticamente um "vai lá, amiga, faz merda mesmo, pra quê resistir?", ou um fome feat. vontade de comer. Eu fui no mercado, reabasteci minha dispensa. O meio cartão estava no balcão. Eu não precisava ligar.

Mas eu queria saber em que tipo de lugar aquele cara morava. Fiz uma varredura na internet com meu computador que não era lá aquelas coisas na época. Era uma área boa da cidade, morava bem. Se tinha tanto dinheiro porque veio atrás de mim e não de uma das prostitutas? Se ele tivesse me deixado o nome eu poderia procurar algo sobre ele, mas pelo número e endereço não pude descobrir nada, droga! Se ele fosse uma das pessoas que eu tivesse conhecido em festas, eu já teria até o mapa astral - porque eu era boa em levantar informações. Mas é difícil encontrar pessoas que aparecem em um puteiro e saem deixando apenas uma porcaria de um meio cartão. Ele era tão imprestável que eu não sabia nem porque estava me dando ao trabalho - e até hoje não sei.

Eu não queria ligar, mas não estava conseguindo lidar com a situação. Por várias horas tentei assistir seriados e fazer outras coisas - ligar para os meus amigos. Só que o maldito mundo estava me limitando cada vez mais. As horas passavam e não dava a hora de eu ir pro bar. Decidi para outro mercado mais longe de casa, para fazer um passeio adulto, que me renderia algumas gostosuras que não tinham no meu bairro de seres humanos comuns. Já era mais ou menos oito horas da noite, mais três horas e eu poderia ir trabalhar. Tava frio, era inverno, o vento estava cortante. Juntei meu cabelo e empurrei para dentro do casaco, para não armar tanto depois. Atravessei a rua, e do outro lado acabei passando os olhos por uma placa que indicava os bairros para os quais os carros podiam seguir por ela. O bairro daquele homem era um deles.

Uma corrente de vento forte veio e tirou meu cabelo todo do casaco. Merda. Lá fui eu ajeitar de novo quando, epa! Meu ônibus estava passando. Entrei, sentei - porque o melhor de ir passear em uma zona mais rica é que quase nunca tem gente no ônibus. Agora vamos pegar essa parte da narrativa para analisar alguns fatos: eu criei uma armadilha para mim mesma e isto estava ficando claro. Não é como se eu fosse o tipo de pessoa que age por nada, sem um propósito. Eu sou muito boa em justificar para mim mesma as coisas que faço por impulso, mas ainda são impulsos idiotas as vezes. Ainda mais quando eu era mais jovem. Se eu queria apenas ir no mercado, porque aquele pedaço de cartão estava no meu bolso?

Vamos combinar que, por mais que eu morasse em uma região menos abastada, ainda era uma cidade grande e eu tinha muitas outras opções de mercados e shoppings a distâncias menores ou equivalentes para ir. Eu tinha escolhido aquele mercado em particular, onde eu precisaria pegar aquele ônibus em particular, que passava naquela rua específica. Eu estava me enganando e caindo direitinho na própria mentira. Eu queria ver onde aquele homem morava, e isso se tratava praticamente de um trabalho investigativo secreto.

Eu desci no mercado, procurei os meus biscoitos-álibi, observei algumas ofertas e olhei no relógio enquanto estava no caixa rápido, me perguntando se eu realmente precisaria passar em casa antes de ir pro trabalho - talvez dali fosse mais perto, mais rápido, e não precisava pegar nada em casa. Mas teria que esconder meus biscoitos, porque as meninas iam cair em cima (provavelmente o Yamazaki também). Pensei na hipótese de chamar Rina para comer os biscoitos comigo no meu intervalo… O que ela tinha pensado sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior? Queria que isso não estragasse as minhas chances de ficar com ela um dia. Olhei para os lados. Eu estava com medo de dar de cara com aquele homem.

Por que? Bem, não fazia parte do meu trabalho investigativo vê-lo de novo. E antes que você pense que eu o vi na rua e que coincidências acontecem a esse nível por aqui, você está enganado. Eu não o encontrei casualmente no mercado fazendo compras. Na verdade eu tentei a todo momento me distrair, para não ficar procurando ele em todas as pessoas do mercado e ter tempo de sair correndo caso ele aparecesse. Da mesma forma, fiquei me controlando para não pensar na noite anterior.

Ele era o que o inglês poderia definir como asshole e eu já estava com esse pressentimento desde que ele me largou lá com o pedacinho de papel chato. Mas eu tinha que admitir que fazia muito tempo que eu não gostava tanto de uns amassos com um cara. Não seria tão ruim vê-lo de novo se ele retribuísse de verdade dessa vez. Poderia ser bom. Ah, vocês tão percebendo como os meus argumentos mentais estão mudando rápido? Antes eu não queria ver nem pintado de ouro, daí resolvo ver a rua em que ele mora e já estou pensando em vê-lo de novo. Eu deveria é ligar para a Rina e pedir a ela para que comesse biscoitos comigo e algumas outras coisas.

Ok, concentração. Eu saí no vento frio daquela noite. Na cidade você não vê estrelas, então eu não olhei para cima, eu caminhei na direção do ponto de ônibus, mas não parei lá. Eu continuei andando em direção ao ponto depois daquele, porque entre os dois eu tinha percebido um edifício residencial antigo chamado _New England_. As luzes da recepção estavam ligadas, revelando uma portaria 24h e um porteiro com rosto simpático. Sem parar de andar eu escorri os olhos pelas janelas, da maneira mais rápida e causal que pude, percorrendo toda a extensão dele. O andar era o nono, mas eu não pretendia pausar meus olhos naquelas janelas, então contei o mais rápido que pude até o oitavo - mas uma luz que se acendeu no nono andar puxou a atenção dos meus olhos que responderam ao estímulo automaticamente encarando a janela que acabava de irradiar uma luz de lâmpada amarela.

Antes que eu pudesse sair da frente daquele edifício eu o vi, naquela janela. E o sorriso dele era o mesmo do dia anterior, não o da falsa gentileza, o da vitória. Ele sabia que eu viria. O desgraçado tinha, de alguma maneira, chutado e acertado aquele lado da minha personalidade que não conseguia deixar um mistério por descobrir. Talvez eu tivesse deixado isso claro quando perguntei seu nome, mas talvez tenha sido também quando eu cedi à tentação dele, ou então quando eu voltei até a mesa dele para ver o que ele queria. Ele sabia que eu viria. Estava na janela apreciando a própria vitória moral de me ter na frente do próprio prédio dele, me vendo falhar miseravelmente de novo. Não seria apenas a segunda vez, infelizmente.

Se ele gritasse lá de cima "sobe aí", eu não ouviria, porque era uma rua muito movimentada e o som seria abafado por todos os outros. Eu, sem perceber, havia parado na caçada e ficado encarando ele lá de baixo, mas os transeuntes já estavam começando a ficar incomodados com uma anta estática no meio da calçada - por mais larga que ela (a rua) fosse. Eu pensei em andar até o ponto e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas naqueles tempos eu não tinha força o bastante para lutar contra ele. Ele me queria de novo, de alguma forma. Depois de ficar alguns (talvez dois, talvez cinco) minutos debruçado no parapeito da janela, ele se afastou e apagou as luzes daquele cômodo, mas eu soube para onde ele estava indo. Eu o sentia, eu o pressentia pegando o elevador, descendo. Eu dei meia volta e fui até a porta da recepção, porque eu estava mais uma vez mandando tudo pro inferno (pena que só hipoteticamente).

Eu entrei na recepção, mas antes que o homem da portaria pudesse se dirigir a mim aquele homem surgiu novamente com todas as forças. Ele usava jeans e camisa, dessa vez fechada, e caminhava até mim com uma das mãos no bolso. Se aproximou ainda sorrindo, mesmo que eu não sorrisse de volta. Em vez de me cumprimentar apenas me conduziu até o elevador e apertou o botão 9. Eu o encarei, ele me encarou. Minha respiração estava pesada. Eu estava nervosa, de novo. Ninguém gosta de se sentir nervoso, eu acho. Eu não gosto, mas era o que ele me fazia sentir. Havia, claramente e novamente, aquela tensão sexual no ar e mesmo tendo o tempo de 9 andares ele não fez nada além de estar perto o bastante para me intimidar pela altura. Era para causar o que, ansiedade? Ele poderia ter pelo menos me dito o nome dele naquele meio tempo, ou falado algo comigo. Mas ele ficou quieto.

\- Qual o seu nome? - eu perguntei quando nós saímos do elevador. Mas ele disse? Não. De novo. Talvez fosse inseguro o bastante em relação às suas próprias habilidades para manter a informação de refém. Nós entramos no apartamento 902. Eu fui para a parede de novo. Ah. Eu nunca gosto de admitir esse tipo de coisa mas aquela noite, enquanto durou, foi mais intensa do que o meu orgulho. Antes de me beijar, ele tirou meu cabelo que ainda estava por dentro do casaco. A calefação deixava o apartamento quente, mas antes que eu sentisse calor meu casaco estava nos meus pés, e eu tinha aquele homem me beijando e passando as mãos da minha cabeça por toda a extensão dos meus cabelos, na cintura. Eu me agarrei a ele com os braços, porque eu estava no apartamento dele e já não fazia sentido me esforçar contra o que estava acontecendo - e dessa vez ele não poderia fugir. A minha perna foi puxada para o quadril dele, as costas dele eram pressionadas pelas pontas dos meus dedos, o cabelo dele puxado pela minha mão direita. Os lábios presos nos corpos um do outro. A respiração difícil.

Ele me tirou da parede onde me mantinha praticamente suspensa e me jogou em um sofá ali perto, ficando por cima de mim em seguida . Passou a desabotoar a minha camisa e eu imitei, sentindo novamente a textura da pele dele debaixo dos meus dedos. Ele terminou antes e começou a beijar o meu colo. Tirei a camisa dele, algo que não consegui fazer da última vez. Desse ponto as coisas foram evoluindo bastante e bem rápido - ele passou a beijar os meus peitos, me morder, procurar o feixe do sutiã em baixo de mim; eu me aproveitava do tórax sem camisa dele, puxando-o sempre mais pra perto, apertando sempre mais forte, arranhando, marcando, lambendo. Eu tinha ainda que trabalhar naquele dia. Eu não fui.

Com alguma dificuldade, devido às nossas posições no sofá, ele conseguiu se livrar da minha calça e eu da dele. Tinha algo de libertador, para mim, poder despi-lo: era algo como uma garantia de que daquela vez não haveria pressa e eu teria meios de obrigá-lo a não ser tão egoísta. As roubas de baixo se foram em seguida, e então passamos a nos acariciar. Posso mandar esse eufemismo todo pro raio que o parta? Eu disse que ia contar uma história, e quero contar detalhes sórdidos aqui e ali, então estou me dando a liberdade de dizer que estávamos nos masturbando no sofá da sala, porque dessa vez teríamos preliminares decentes. O popular mão naquilo e aquilo na mão. Ficamos nisso até perdermos a paciência e partirmos pro ato em si, e ele me penetrar.

E essa foi a primeira parte da noite em que eu deveria ter ido pro meu trabalho dividir biscoitos com a Rina. Não demorou muito para nós dois, dessa vez, termos nossos orgasmos, mas nós não ficamos na sala, e depois disso ele ainda continuou me beijando e acabamos levantando e indo para o quarto dele - eu percebi que quase todas as paredes da casa dele eram em algum tom de vermelho escuro - e na cama nós começamos tudo de novo. Eu não tenho a mínima ideia de quanto tempo nós passamos transando, e não gozar dentro não é um método anticoncepcional decente o bastante para eu ter ficado muito tranquila uns dias depois daquilo. O fato é que aquilo durou, e eu ainda me pergunto o quanto daquelas sensações eram minhas por conta da situação em si e o quanto delas eram forjadas pelo Eriol. E isso me leva ao próximo tópico narrativo.

Depois de tanto, eu queria ter caído e dormido. Mas minha querida mãe Sonomi Daidouji me criou em um mundo de limpeza e nojinho que me impede até hoje de dormir bem se estiver me sentindo suada e suja. Jogada na cama dele, eu espiei o quarto para ver onde estava a porta do banheiro (porque não adiantaria de nada ter uma puta casa daquelas e não ter banheiro no quarto), e fiquei encarando ela com um ar de preguiça antes de conseguir juntar coragem para ir até lá. Aquele homem estava deitado de barriga para cima com os olhos fechados e os braços esparramados, e eu não sabia identificar se estava acordado e vivo ou nenhum dos dois. Me levantei devagar e ele não se movimentou, então eu fui para a porta que julguei ser do banheiro e me dei a liberdade de tomar um bom banho e usar a toalha que estava lá. Porque depois de aproveitar tanto a existência desse corpinho era justo que eu não precisasse pedir um banho. Só esperava que ele não tivesse nenhuma doença de pele ou dst, ou então eu estava ferrada.

Ele tinha banheira no quarto, e isso era lindo. Fazia anos que eu não entrava em uma banheira, mesmo japoneses adorando banheiras, o meu apartamento não comportava e eu não tinha mais saco para banhos públicos. Eu estava cansada demais para me preocupar em tomar banho rápido, então quando levantei do meu banho renovador e nostálgico onde me esforcei para não dormir, para ir dormir na cama apropriadamente, não encontrei o moço lá. Resolvi ser um pouco mais folgada e pegar uma camiseta que estava no cabide dele, cheirar para ver se não estava fedida (meu lado Daidouji agradeceu) e vestir. Eu dormiria nua sem problemas, mas por melhor que tivesse sido o sexo aquele cara era estranho e eu não conseguia confiar o bastante nele para ter certeza que ele não tinha ido buscar uma câmera fotográfica, pretendendo me fotografar nua dormindo.

Mas nessa lógica, poderiam ter câmeras na casa e tudo mais, eu estava trancando a porta depois de ter a casa arrombada.

Dormi por tempo indeterminado. Lembro-me de ter me virado no meio da noite e visto ele do meu lado, dormindo também. Quando eu acordei o relógio de cabeceira dele marcava um pouco mais de meio-dia, tinha comida em cima da escrivaninha dele (aparentemente pra mim) e ele não estava no quarto. Na verdade, ele não estava em lugar nenhum da casa e a porta estava trancada. O telefone não funcionava, nem o interfone, e eu não consegui localizar o meu celular. Eu ainda não sabia o nome daquele maldito.


	4. Nome e Sobrenome

_OLÁ! Vejam só, estou trazendo um capítulo GRANDE de verdade! Essa fic está tomando proporções arrasadoras na minha cabeça, então, preparem-se!_

 _Espero que gostem do capítulo de bem... exploração. Fiquem atentos aos detalhes!_

* * *

Quando saí de casa para ir viver a minha vida, longe de tantos dramas internos e familiares, eu já era maior de idade. Pode parecer, então, que isso não foi de fato uma fuga, que eu só estava indo viver minha vida, mas não foi tão simples assim só pelo fato de ninguém poder mandar a polícia atrás de mim. Isso se deve ao fato de eu não ter nascido como uma anonima, minha família não era desconhecida e meu sobrenome não passava despercebido assim tão fácil. Tomoyo não é um nome incomum no Japão, mas Daidouji… Bem. Já comentamos sobre minha mãe ser influente, não é mesmo? Por isso minha saída de casa foi uma fuga. Eu literalmente, fugi das vistas dela.

Ela deve ter tentado me procurar até no inferno - e nem eu sei se me encontrou em algum momento e, se não, como eu consegui me esconder de maneira tão eficiente. Fui para a cidade grande justamente porque é um lugar onde todos estão tão ocupados e apressados que não viram o rosto para ver a cara de alguém uma segunda vez. Tentei mudar meu visual, na época, e só depois de alguns anos é que voltei a deixar meu cabelo da cor original. Eu acredito que mesmo assim teriam me encontrado, se, em um momento de remorso, eu não tivesse escrito uma carta. Foi algo bem simples, endereçada para a minha mãe. Eu tinha medo de que ela pensasse que eu saí de casa e fui morta - eu precisava dar a ela a tranquilidade de que eu estava saindo da vida dela viva, jovem e saudável. Acredito que isso deva ter deixado ela magoada o bastante para diminuir os esforços em me encontrar fosse lá onde eu estivesse.

Entretanto, por mais que ela soubesse que eu tinha sumido por conta própria, isso não quer dizer que ela não me quisesse na barra da saia dela de novo e que desistiria de me procurar. Deve ter ficado furiosa, porque sempre foi muito controladora - e eu não estava mais no raio de controle dela. Yamazaki era um amigo meu ainda de Tomoeda, que eu encontrei por acaso quando fugi. Graças aos céus, ele é um excelente mentiroso e soube me encobrir e, ainda, plantar e colher informações que eu precisava. Me ajudou a encontrar alguém pra forjar alguns documentos, para quando eu não quisesse usar meu sobrenome pudesse assinar por outro (o que era bem frequente). Em alguma medida isso tudo contribuiu para que eu aceitasse a oferta de emprego dele, mais tarde.

Outra refúgio que eu tive foi me afastar o melhor que pude da nata da sociedade à qual minha mãe pertencia e dos grupos mais conservadores de japoneses. Com isso quero dizer que passei a andar mais com gente alternativa, estrangeiros, as minorias de uma maneira geral. Além de serem pessoas, num geral, muito mais legais do que aquelas com a minha mãe me fazia conviver, eles não acompanhavam notícias sobre o mundo dela e, sinceramente, não se importavam com de onde eu tinha saído desde que fosse uma boa pessoa. Eu me sentia mais livre, porque não me sentia recriminada por não seguir os padrões heterossexuais, e também por fazer parte de uma cultura mundial do mundo de verdade. Aprendi muito mais sobre o mundo fora do Japão do que em qualquer aula de comércio exterior.

Enfim, tudo isso para dizer que além de abandonar características comportamentais da minha antiga vida em Tomoeda, eu tinha abandonado também meu nome e minhas possibilidades (e provavelmente heranças) de Daidouji. Mas mesmo depois de muito tempo, eu tinha certeza de que se eu fizesse uma aparição pública ou acabasse chamando a atenção, alguém poderia me reconhecer e minha vida antiga viria correndo atrás de mim - ou eu acabaria me vendo na obrigação de ir ter com ela, por algum motivo. Eu provavelmente não voltaria a assinar meu nome verdadeiro ou deixar alguma ambulância me levar até o momento em que minha mãe não estivesse morta. E eu sabia que ela não estava.

Isso me colocou em uma situação muito complicada em vários momentos da minha vida, e aquele onde eu acordei na casa de um estranho com quem tinha tido relações DE NOVO, foi um deles. Veja bem, naquele tempo eu não tinha força física para quebrar uma porta, eu não tinha telefone, o cabo de internet do computador não estava lá, e era o (fucking) nono andar. Para sair da lá ou eu precisaria cometer suicídio, ou eu tentar pegar aquelas garrafas de bebida e fazer um coquetel molotov. Mas alguém jogando bombas no meio da rua do nono andar provavelmente chamaria a atenção daqueles canais sensacionalistas - e quando focassem no meu rosto alguém ia perceber uma existência que eu não queria que fosse percebida. E, de toda forma, eu ainda teria que quebrar as janelas, o que não seria nada fácil.

Eu estava nervosa. Para caramba. Eu estava medindo cada ato e cada escolha que eu poderia tomar. Não toquei na comida que ele deixou na escrivaninha - fui para a cozinha e preparei algo (vai que ele tivesse envenenado aquela lá). Pode parecer fútil eu sentar e comer enquanto estava sendo feita de prisioneira, mas não dá para pensar com fome, muito menos quebrar portas e janelas. Depois de pensar muito no que fazer, eu decidi protelar a decisão de fazer um escândalo fazendo um trabalho investigativo. Se eu não encontrasse uma chave reserva, ao menos poderia encontrar algo que 1. me tirasse daquela situação 2. eu pudesse usar de arma física ou psicológica contra aquele cara, quando ele voltasse. Ele não tinha me trancado no apartamento dele? Agora aguente as consequências. Comecei pela sala.

Era, sem dúvidas, um ambiente muito bonito - os dois ambientes, a sala de estar e o barzinho do outro lado (perto da cozinha) já tornavam aquele apartamento bem mais interessante por dentro do que por fora. As paredes intercalavam tons mais claros e mais escuros de vermelho (como praticamente em toda a casa). Eu me lembro que naqueles tempos ainda era tudo bastante limpo, e pelo nível dos móveis e da decoração, provavelmente ele tinha dinheiro o bastante para não fazer aquela faxina toda sozinho. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu ataquei as gavetas de um pequeno móvel que ficava ao lado da porta. Vai que ele tivesse esquecido alguma chave reserva ali? Eu quase gritei quando vi que a primeira gaveta era repleta de chaves - em diferentes molhos e chaveiros. Tentei uma por uma, as vezes testando até as improváveis (por que alguém teria uma chave tão grande e majestosa só para a porta de um apartamento?), mas nenhuma delas funcionou. Ou aquele cara era um colecionador de chaves velhas e inúteis, ou tinha uma memória muito boa para guardar tantas chaves sem etiqueta. Havia pelo menos umas 50 - imaginem a quantidade de tempo que eu passei tentando testar todas elas? É. Um bom tempo.

Mas vamos aqui relembrar que: eu estava receosa em precisar fazer escândalo e AINDA estava ponderando o que era mais importante para mim naquela época: morrer anônima esfaqueada na casa de um cara canibal, louco, compulsivo por chaves; ou ser retida, a pedido da minha mãe, no prédio da polícia até ela mandar seguranças atrás de mim com a desculpa da necessidade de me acompanhar até a minha casa, depois de ter me visto naqueles programas sensacionalistas queimando um lençol na janela. Não cheguei a uma conclusão dentro de 50 chaves, então fui para a próxima gaveta.

AQUI! Finalmente uma informação inútil daquele desgraçado. A gaveta das contas. O titular da maior parte das contas era Hiiragizawa Eriol . Como uma das contas era o condomínio e a luz daquele mesmo apartamento, eu imaginei que seria o nome do cretino. A não ser que ele estivesse me mantendo cativa em um apartamento que não fosse dele, me atraindo para ele só para me entregar a outro criminoso, e é melhor eu parar de imaginar tanto nos seriados que eu assisto. O fato é que seria muito difícil ter certeza acerca do nome dele causa ainda daquele maldito meio cartão que só tinha o endereço. Hiiragizawa parece ser o dono do apartamento, mas não quer dizer que seja o mesmo homem com quem fiz sexo naquela noite.

Continuando, além daquelas contas no nome desse sujeito, tinha uma em nome de Akizuki Nakuru - isso não era o nome de uma cidade africana? Será que aquele homem era casado? Aliás, esse nome poderia ser masculino também, não? Muitas questões sobre Nakuru - que poderia ser até ele mesmo, que dividia o apartamento com o tal de Eriol e estavam me deixando trancada até a hora derradeira. Eu sabia que um dia gostar tanto de investigação criminal ia me fazer mal.

Continuando, mais uma vez, a conta dessa pessoa chamada Akizuki Nakuru era de uma loja de roupas na Inglaterra. Bizarro. Mas ainda tinha mais uma conta em nome de outra pessoa. Essa conta já estava aberta, então não me julgue quando eu tirei do envelope. O destinatário era um cara chamado Clow Read, e era uma cobrança de imposto sobre um terreno - pasmem - em Tomoeda. Estremeci. Se esse cara fosse alguma sombra do meu passado na qual eu não prestei atenção, talvez estivesse valendo a pena aparecer no noticiário de atrocidades me atirando por aquela janela.

Antes que eu realmente fizesse isso, coloquei a carta no envelope, joguei na gaveta, fechei a gaveta, e me afastei como se eu e a gaveta estivéssemos nos repelindo. Me virei para averiguar a sala. Odeio momentos em que preciso confrontar as coisas que eu fiz questão de abandonar por conta própria.

Haviam muitas (muitas mesmo) prateleiras naquele ambiente e todas elas pareciam estar preenchidas de partes diferentes do mundo. As hipóteses eram: ou ele (eles?) viajava bastante, ou tinha conhecidos que o faziam. Boa parte desses artigos faziam referência a música e instrumentos musicais. Além desses artigos, havia três porta retratos: um deles carregava uma foto onde várias pessoas em roupas de gala escuras sorriam em volta daquele homem com quem eu havia passado a noite, que segurava uma batuta. Hm. Regente? Eu devo estar afastada do mundo culto há muito tempo, mesmo. Ou então o teria conhecido. Mas isso me fez lembrar que minha mãe adora ir a concertos, e isso fez minha barriga gelar. Era perigoso eu andar perto desse tipo de pessoa… No bar não tinha problema porque as pessoas estavam sempre bêbadas de álcool e de luxúria - não importava quem eu era. Mas eu estava na casa daquele homem, e isso me colocava perto de um mundo do qual eu havia saído fugida. Será que ele tinha me descoberto naquele dia do bordel?

O próximo porta retrato também trazia aquele homem - dessa vez ao lado de uma mulher mais baixa que ele, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis. Algo na feição dela lembrava algo na dele. Ele parecia muito mais novo do que quando o conheci, e vestia roupas de formatura. Parabéns pela sobrevivência, campeão. Sinto muito pela alma que você deixou para trás.

A última foto da sala era composta por quatro pessoas sentadas em uma mesa de bar. Uma delas era a desgraça que tinha me trancado naquele apartamento, já mais velho (talvez a foto fosse mais recente). O braço dele estava apoiado no encosto da pessoa do lado - uma mulher ruiva e muito bonita e elegante (mesmo para um bar). Do outro lado dele havia um outro homem, de cabelos negros, olhos negros e expressão fechada e séria. Aparentemente aquele dia não foi louco para ele. Do outro lado da mulher ruiva, havia outra moça, que na verdade poderia até ser mais velha que todo mundo, mas tinha um sorriso e porte joviais… me lembrou um pouco da alegria da Sakura. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, e era, em alguma coisa, parecida com os outros dois homens da foto - principalmente aquele de cabelo preto.

Ao fim dos trabalhos investigativos na sala do apartamento no qual estava cativa, pude concluir que aquele homem poderia se chamar Hiiragizawa Eriol, Akizuki Nakuru, ou Clow Read. Além disso, quem havia me sequestrado (seja o nome que for), trabalhava como Regente, aparentemente, tinha alguma vida social e possuía mais chaves na gaveta do que era permitido por lei. Tudo isso me deixou mais curiosa, então fui para a sala de jantar - mas lá não tinha nada além de um quadro bonito e um barzinho. A cozinha eu já tinha revistado - e ele não tinha lá a melhor dieta do mundo, a geladeira era abarrotada de doces. A área de serviço tinha alguma roupa suja, mas nada mais perigoso que um álcool. Para todos os efeitos, eu escondi a embalagem. E também todas as facas que eu encontrei na cozinha. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

O medo do que aconteceria quando aquele cara voltasse estava quase ganhando o medo de ver minha mãe de novo. Abri mais uma porta no corredor - e a nostalgia tomou conta de mim, estabilizando os dois medos de novo. Eu estava em uma sala com abafamento sonoro e muitos - quando eu digo muitos, eram muitos - instrumentos musicais. Eu tocava piano na minha infância e também cantava no coral da escola, mais tarde, na adolescência, comecei a estudar violino, e minha mãe montou um quarto como aquele para mim (pois não queria ouvir o estudo, só o resultado final). Muitas vezes passava tardes e mais tardes lá, principalmente quando estava triste. Era um lugar onde ninguém me incomodava.

Aquele era o único cômodo da casa que não possuía paredes vermelhas. Mas, talvez para lembrar o restante da casa, havia uma pequena mesinha de canto vermelho vivo, do lado de um sofá de dois lugares. Além disso, não havia nada de útil para uma fuga ou interessante em termos informativos - a não ser o fato de que, por todos os papéis espalhados, a suspeita de que ele fosse regente havia se confirmado. Ele comandava um grupo de uma universidade de artes daquela região. Hm. Interessante. Mas eu ainda queria poder ir embora - pena que não tinha coragem para tentar quebrar a janela com um violino. Seria quase poético.

Queria deixar o quarto dele por último, então visitei ainda um quarto de visitas, onde vasculhei os armários vazios e a cômoda vazia, exceto por uma pequena corrente que estava lá no fundo de uma das gavetas. A corrente era de ouro e continha inscrições chinesas que eu não sabia ler porque larguei comércio exterior muito cedo e não praticava mandarim há algum tempo. Devolvi ela e fui para a próxima porta.

Mais um sentimento de conforto: biblioteca. Não era muuuito grande - a que eu havia deixado no meu passado era maior, mas não tão íntima. Não sei se isso é um bom adjetivo para uma biblioteca, mas foi a impressão que eu tive ao ver a organização e disposição das coisas. Havia uma escrivaninha e um baú no fundo da sala, que eu pretendia investigar. Mas antes de chegar até lá, eu comecei a passar os olhos pelas estantes, que cobriam as outras paredes do cômodo, deixando o meio para um tapete de aparência confortável, uma mesinha de centro e uma poltrona vermelha. Muitas coisas vermelhas nessa casa, eu estava já começando a pensar que isso era um artifício para tornar mais difícil a detecção de manchas de sangue. Talvez eu devesse mesmo jogar um coquetel molotov lá em baixo. Mas não joguei, porque, bem, vocês sabem. Não tem nada que um jovem tema mais que a própria mãe furiosa.

Eu continuei olhando as estantes e lendo alguns dos títulos. Uma delas era dedicada apenas a livros de teoria musical, o que fez bastante sentido. Outra era para romances policiais! Mas a minha coleção era maior, dane-se. A diferença é que eu tinha muitos livros de edições simples, que cabiam no meu orçamento e lotavam a minha casa, enquanto todos os livros ali eram lindos e caros - as edições com as quais eu sonhava mas deixava para quando comprasse umas prateleiras novas e maiores (e mais seguras, porque meu gatinho Fye gostava de jogar coisas lá de cima). Muitos dos livros naquela biblioteca eram de versões estrangeiras - principalmente britânicas e algumas chinesas. A estante que possuía mais livros chineses parecia ser dedicada a magia - em variados aspectos e vertentes.

O tipo de livro que ele tinha era assustador porque: eu gostar de mistérios, magia e policial é uma coisa - eu nunca tinha nem pretendia atentar a vida de alguém (até aquele momento). Agora, aquele cara tinha aparecido no meu trabalho, me feito sentir coisas estranhas, me conduzido a fazer outras tantas coisas estranhas e depois disso me trancado no apartamento dele. Se tem uma coisa que os romances policiais ensinam é como não deixar pistas. Se ele lia livros sobre magia e livros policiais, não parecia mais tão por acaso tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu passava a me perguntar se um dia conseguiria sair daquela casa - porque ao que parece, ele tinha pensado em todas as coisas para que eu ficasse aprisionada ali.

Eu estava praticamente decidida a fazer algum barraco e chamar a atenção das autoridades, quando percebi que uma das estantes estava muito bagunçada. Desculpem por isso, mas uma estante onde os livros simplesmente foram deixados, sem cuidado e sob nenhum método de organização, me irritavam um pouquinho e eu decidi dar uma olhada.

Uma parcela dos livros daquela estante eram títulos que ele já tinha nas outras, mesmo que as vezes em um idioma diferente. Abri alguns deles e descobri que eram deixados ali os presentes - e que talvez (assim eu esperava) fossem ser organizados depois. Devo ter aberto cerca de quinze livros, e todos eles eram para Eriol, Hiiragizawa ou simplesmente Hiiragizawa Eriol. Podemos concluir disso que as chances daquele homem se chamar Eriol (como realmente se chama), pareciam altas.

Parte daqueles livros eram assinados, e entre essas inscrições eu encontrei " _Para Eriol, de M. L."_ com bastante frequência, e esses eram os mais variados, desde receitas até alguns livros mofados, sem nome e em línguas que eu não conhecia. Outros traziam " _Para Eriol, de Nakuru. Feliz Aniversário!"_. Encontrei um livro chamado JuuJuukkankei que tinha na contracapa as palavras " _To Hiiragizawa Eriol, from Akizuki._ " seguido pela data. Mas a dedicatória mais curiosa foi de um livro que se destacava dos demais pela falta de contexto - era o único de auto-ajuda em todo aquele ambiente intelectual. Era aquele tipo de livro que pretende ensinar as pessoas a ter sucesso na vida. Em uma caligrafia que queria ser bonita mas só conseguia ser forçada, estava escrito " _Espero que esse livro te ajude a realizar seus sonhos, garoto. Ass: Grandioso K."_ O último livro que abri fora enviado por Kaho Mizuki, como presente de aniversário a Eriol, há cerca de cinco anos antes de eu tê-lo aberto naquela biblioteca.

Consegui conter por uns instantes o meu instinto de organização, para que em vez de eu perder mais tempo arrumando uma estante que não era minha, eu pudesse terminar minha olhada na biblioteca, tentar quebrar uma janela e fazer algum sinal para fora. Fui até o baú, que me chamava mais a atenção do que a escrivaninha. Ele era velho, e assim que levantei a tampa senti o cheiro de livro antigo que me fascinava na infância. Sorte que não tinha rinite. Eu já ia pegando um daqueles volumes velhos, sem título nem autor na cara (porque todos os livros daquele baú pareciam ter no mínimo uns cem anos), quando congelei.

Foi aí que eu percebi o quanto procrastinei minhas próprias decisões, tentei me esconder dentro da minha curiosidade e isso me atrasou. Eu não sei, hoje em dia, se realmente PODERIA ter feito alguma coisa para escapar daquele apartamento. Quero dizer, eu não poderia fazer nada que colocasse outra pessoa em risco - eu não jogaria de verdade uma bomba caseira na rua (por mais que tenha aprendido a fazer em um dos livros que li). Eu posso dizer para mim mesma que tinha mais era medo da minha mãe, mas hoje em dia eu não sei mais dizer de verdade o motivo de não ter tentado quebrar a porta e ir embora. Tenho lá minhas teorias, que envolvem muita coisa do que eu ainda vou contar para vocês, mas o fato é que eu fiquei ocupando meu tempo procurando pistas e objetos chave como se estivesse naqueles jogos onde você precisa escapar de um quarto. Mas daqui não tinha escapatória, física ou mental, porque no fim o meu tempo se esgotou e Eriol tinha voltado. Naquela hora, eu não tinha ideia do que me esperaria - se eu tivesse, talvez tivesse preferido me jogar por uma janela quebrada.

O tempo acabou e eu saí muito de vagar e sem fazer barulho da biblioteca. Verifiquei se ele tinha entrado no corredor, mas estava vazio. Andei até perto da sala, sempre tentando aumentar meu campo de visão sem que ele me notasse facilmente. Na época eu ainda não tinha atinado que se ele sentiu que eu estava nove andares abaixo dele, perceberia que eu estava me aproximando dentro da casa dele. Quando saí do corredor o vi sentado em um dos banquinhos do bar, abrindo uma sacola que estava sobre o balcão.

\- Espero que goste de comida italiana. Eu ia preparar alguma coisa hoje, mas demorei mais do que o esperado. - ele disse, de costas para mim, enquanto separava duas porções.

Eu não pretendia comer aquela comida.

Eu estava apavorada, nervosa, preocupada e todas as coisas que eu não estava mais acostumada e nem queria sentir mas que sentia quando aquele homem chegava perto de mim. Eu tive todos os avisos - o primeiro olhar que ele me lançou era devorador e eu deveria ter percebido o quão perigoso seria isso. Naquele momento, eu estava disposta a gritar e brigar com ele, fisicamente se necessário, e fazer por onde pela minha liberdade porque não há nada nesse mundo que justificasse ele ter me trancado ali sem comunicação externa. Não haviam e não há dúvidas de que aquele homem era e é louco. E foi naquele momento em que eu assistia ele colocando vinho despreocupadamente em duas taças que eu comecei a querer dar o troco de alguma maneira. Ele não valia nem minha falta no trabalho no dia anterior.

\- Isso está ficando perigoso, sabe. - eu nunca tinha o visto falar tantas palavras e formular tantas frases, então nunca tinha percebido que ele tinha algo diferente no sotaque. Mas naquela hora eu não sabia muito bem o que era. - Toda essa energia assassina que você está emanando.

Dizendo isso ele levantou os olhos e me encarou. No início foi muito fácil encarar de volta, o odiando de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. Depois disso meu corpo foi amolecendo, se tornando menos tenso, e meus pensamentos começaram a ficar anuviados, em uma espécie de estado de torpor, como quando estamos com sono demais para conseguir pensar. Isso era muito frustrante, porque eu SABIA que estava com raiva dele, com medo dele, mas não conseguia ter a resposta corporal adequada. Ele veio até mim, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi dar uns passos para trás - só que ele pegou minha mão e me puxou até a bancada para comer. Daquela forma eu oferecia pouca resistência. Cada segundo era terrível.

\- Comer não te fará mal, Tomoyo. Nem eu o farei.

\- Você está fazendo. - respondi.

Ele se sentou do meu lado como quem se sente muito confortável e comeu uma garfada de macarrão. Eu o encarava, ainda.

\- É uma questão de ponto de vista. Estou te dando um pouco de folga do trabalho. Você realmente gosta de trabalhar em um puteiro?

\- Não tente me distrair. Porque me trancou aqui? - eu poderia estar entorpecida por sabe-se lá o que ele fazia comigo, mas ainda era eu. Eu ainda queria saber, e ainda ia resistir por meio de palavras então não adiantava tentar enfiar comida na minha boca e fazer perguntas banais. Isso não adianta comigo - a não ser que ele resolvesse fazer aquela coisa de me deixar excitada e tentar me dar uns beijos. Isso _talvez_ funcionasse. Mas não tenho certeza naquele nível de nojo e irritação.

\- Desculpe por isso, querida Tomoyo. Só queria me certificar de que você não desapareceria, está bem? - respondeu calmamente, comendo mais um pouco, tomando um gole de vinho. - Hm. Além disso eu creio que vou precisar da sua ajuda durante alguns dias, se não se importar.

\- Eu me importo. Eu quero ir pra minha casa. - Fye deveria estar morrendo de fome (era o que eu pensava). Só de pensar em ele lá e eu aqui era algo terrível. Era uma das coisas que eu tentei bloquear na minha cabeça o dia inteiro. Com alguma sorte ele sentiria fome o bastante para miar bem alto e chamar a atenção dos vizinhos que eu estava desaparecida.

\- Não seja precipitada, minha cara. Se…

\- Não quero saber. - e olha que eu nunca pensei que diria essa frase algum dia na minha vida. Estava conseguindo reaver minha irritação corporal, e já estava conseguindo expressar minha indignação em alguns movimentos lentos. - Escuta aqui, Hiiragizawa ou seja lá que nome você tem! - apontei um dedo para o rosto dele, porque não importa a importância de alguém e o quão infantil seja apontar dedos, é sempre provisoriamente libertador - Eu não vou ficar aqui, nem te ver de novo, nunca mais na minha vida! Eu tenho um emprego, um gato para alimentar e nenhuma vontade de olhar nessa sua cara!

Eriol pousou os braços na mesa, perfeitamente tranquilo, mas com evidente desapontamento no rosto. Respirou fundo, e foi naquele segundo eu pude sentir a barreira de sentimentos que ele me impunha sendo desfeita e refeita. Em um segundo eu senti toda a raiva transbordar para cada parte de mim, toda a energia de querer espancar alguém, e em outro segundo ser aprisionada novamente naquele mesmo torpor - e a desesperança. Ele me ganharia. Injusto, mas real. Eu perderia por ser fraca, por ter sido jovem demais e por Eriol ser um trapaceiro, desgraçado e doentio.

\- Coma primeiro. Ou não poderemos conversar de maneira adequada. - e voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não que eu não seja uma boa atriz e não faça isso de vez em quando, mas eu detesto gente que finge desse jeito. Eu não ia obedecer ele, não era obrigada. Morreria de fome, como o Fye morreria. Greve de fome, greve de silêncio. Ele não teria nada de mim - não mais do que já teve. Ledo engano.

\- Veja, se você não comer, eu terei que alimentá-la. Vai querer esse tipo de cena? - o sotaque dele era de alguém que tinha como língua materna o inglês. Ouvindo melhor dava para pegar a diferença no som dos r's. Tinha convivido o bastante com estrangeiros para reconhecer. Bem, pro inferno. Meus braços continuavam onde estavam, jogados dos lados do meu corpo. Eu queria me levantar e me afastar dele, ficar longe daquela presença e influência dele. Estava me odiando também, começando a detestar todas as escolhas e consequências da minha vida. Maldita hora em que eu saí de casa no dia anterior e não queimei aquela bosta daquele cartão enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Continuei esperando ele comer. As vezes ele parava e me observava - e então balançava os ombros e voltava a comer. Eu não estava com fome, realmente. Estava com muito nojo e muitos sentimentos ruins para querer comer. Então só esperei. Quando ele finalmente acabou, bebeu o resto de seu vinho, limpou a boca no guardanapo e puxou o banco para mais perto de mim. Ele _realmente_ ia tentar me dar comida?

\- Eu, sinceramente, gostaria de poder deixá-la com fome da mesma maneira que a deixo excitada. - não podemos ter tudo na vida, não é mesmo? Ele me olhou nos olhos, e depois pegou o garfo e começou a enrolar um pouco da massa - Mas não posso fazer isso. Talvez esse seu pequeno ato de rebeldia me estimule a trabalhar mais nisso. Realmente, deixaria tudo mais fácil.

Então ele _tinha_ algum controle sobre o meu corpo. Eu já desconfiava, mas era estarrecedor ter certeza. Isso tinha limites, mas ainda acontecia. Ele colocou a mão desocupada no meu queixo, eu quis me afastar mas não tive forças. Aquele controle físico estava agindo de alguma forma, eu conseguia perceber. Do queixo foi ao maxilar. Ele me olhava nos olhos e eu tentava transmitir por eles toda a raiva que estava sentindo por ele 1. ter me dado aquele cartão e ido embora 2. ter me feito subir até esse maldito apartamento 3. ter me atiçado a ter transado com ele 4. ter me deixado aqui trancada 5. estar tentando me obrigar a comer 6. deixar meu gato passando fome.

Eu não sei se estava conseguindo passar toda a raiva que queria. O fato é que ele conseguiu abrir meu maxilar e enfiar macarrão dentro da minha boca e eu queria minha dignidade de volta, mas não tive. Quando consegui mastigar percebi que ele tinha desfeito qualquer coisa que havia me impedido de afastar minha cabeça das mãos dele antes, e então procurei o garfo na mão dele porque não queria ter a experiência terrível de ter ele me tocando depois de me sequestrar.

Eu comi. Não bebi o vinho porque mesmo sendo forte com bebidas, não queria dar chance a outras influências que aquele cara pudesse ter em mim. E, talvez, se eu comesse ele ficasse satisfeito o bastante para eu convencer ele, de alguma forma, que eu precisava voltar para casa.

\- Acho que ainda não me apresentei para você, Tomoyo. - disse ele enquanto eu limpava os lábios - Me chamo Hiiragizawa Eriol. Pode me chamar só de Eriol.

\- Creio que descobri isso sozinha. - retruquei. Penso que não seja uma maneira muito boa de tentar convencer alguém a alguma coisa, mas foi o que eu disse. - O que quer comigo?

\- Sua presença. - respondeu ele, tão direto quanto eu, o que foi perto de uma vitória para mim, fazer com que ele parasse com os floreios. - Preciso de sua presença para alguns… estudos. Nada que precisa comprometê-la física ou psicologicamente. Não há necessidade de prejudicar sua vida social. Se quiser voltar ao seu trabalho… eu posso entender. Embora precise que você volte para cá, para me ajudar.

\- Você é doente. - e louco, e fora da realidade, e um cuzão, e muitas outras coisas que eu não vou perder meu tempo dizendo - Eu não aceito. Me deixe ir embora. Não me importa o que você precisa, eu preciso ir para a minha casa. - eu falava isso em um tom baixo e contido porque ele estava operando em mim: me contendo para que eu não explodisse e voasse no pescoço dele.

\- Você vai perceber, Tomoyo, - ele ignorou o que eu disse e continuou no mesmo tom quase otimista e com aquele sorriso do qual tinha falado antes (o da falsa gentileza) - que podemos nos dar muito bem. Temos muito em comum, pelo que pude perceber. Tomei, inclusive, a liberdade de lhe trazer algumas coisas para que possa ficar mais confortável aqui. Coisas suas.

Meu coração ficou gelado. Eu entendo o bastante de biologia para saber que o coração de ninguém fica de verdade gelado. Mas o peito fica, não fica? Quando você sabe que as coisas estão muito, muito erradas? Aquilo tudo estava tomando proporções assustadoras, e não ter forças para reagir, nem maneiras de sair de perto de Eriol me fez fechar os olhos e rezar muito para que ele não tivesse entrado no meu apartamento, mexido nas minhas coisas, e feito exatamente o que eu havia feito com ele naquela tarde.

Até porque, eu fiz isso porque ele me trancou aqui. Eu não fiz nada para ele além de passar por ele com uma bandeja vazia.

Percebi que ele levantou da cadeira e o abri os olhos para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava olhando para a sala. Me virei para seguir o olhar dele.

Em cima de um dos sofás eu identifiquei a minha única mala de viagem e outra que não me pertencia. Ao lado delas a caixinha do Fye. Fye! Ele tinha trazido o Fye para aquele inferno! Eu não sabia se ficava contente por ter meu gatinho ou irritada por ele estar correndo o mesmo perigo que eu. Aparentemente, Fye estava dormindo. Me levantei devagar e fui até a caixinha dele, abrindo e o pegando no colo, para ver se estava tudo bem. Percebi que na mesa de centro tinha mais uma sacola com a comida dele, uma caixa de areia e a areia - em casa ele não usava essas coisas, eu o havia ensinado a usar o vaso porque ele era um gato muito refinado. De qualquer maneira, eu não pretendia ficar ali. Então me levantei com o Fye no colo e olhei nos olhos do Eriol, juntando toda a convicção que pude para dizer de uma vez por todas a decisão tomada:

\- Eu não vou ficar, Eriol. Não posso ajudar você depois de ter me sequestrado, me impedido de ir trabalhar por dois dias. Estou indo embora.

\- Você vai. - ele retrucou, dessa vez com certa arrogância. Isso estava me dando nos nervos. Revirei os olhos porque já não sabia a que deus recorrer.

\- Não, eu não vou. Não tenho motivos para ficar. - eu disse. Se ele precisava de uma mão amiga, era mais fácil ter pago uma das outras garotas (ele tinha dinheiro), ou ter antes de tudo isso ter conversado comigo amigavelmente e apelado para a minha boa vontade e senso de cooperação. Ele havia acabado com a minha boa vontade no momento em que trancou aquela maldita porta.

\- Eu posso te dar um. - falou enquanto se aproximava da porta e encostava no batente. Ele estava fazendo isso para tirar com a minha cara? - Aposto que vai decidir ficar aqui hoje. Será que estou errado, Daidouji?

* * *

 _VOU MORRER AOS POUCOS ATÉ RECEBER UM REVIEW T_T O pior é saber que vai demorar pela minha mancada de um cap tão grande! UIHASDIUHASDUIHASIDH_


	5. A Chave da Cela

_Olááá, gente! Sei que poucos leem aqui, mas ainda assim quero mandar um recadinho: amo vocês. (soou falso, mas é verdade)_

 _Esse cap vai ser longo e já aviso que o forte dele não é a ação. Aproveitem esse momento suave aqui antes que as tretas realmente comecem. ^^ Respirem._

 _Para quem não tem conta no site e me enviou aí uma review em Espera(nça): Lobo está sendo desenvolvida mas só sai mesmo provavelmente ano que vem. To com altas ideias mirabolantes para ToD e tá me consumindo muita energia (além das outras coisas da vida), então vai demorar para sair._

 _A notícia boa é que Todos Os Deuses está com tudo na minha cabeça. Vai ser de ahazar, é só terem a paciência de acompanhar._

 _Beijos! E boa leitura._

* * *

Como já virou rotina eu contar um pouco no meu passado mais remoto antes de explicar como eu cheguei até aqui - ao topo do mundo - hoje eu vou falar sobre liberdade. Porque liberdade é a palavra chave para tudo o que me envolve: seja a busca, a falta ou a conquista dela. É algo como a principal questão da minha vida, e que permeia todas as minhas decisões e todas as minhas atitudes. Acabei percebendo a importância dela para mim muito cedo, pois vivi por muito tempo apenas desejando-a.

Eu nasci em Tomoeda, que não é uma cidade particularmente grande nem exatamente pequena. Nunca vi o meu pai e isso era apenas um nome no meu registro de nascimento - apenas no registro, porque até onde eu sei, ele não estava lá quando eu nasci. O tabu que envolvia meu nascimento era tão grande que eu nunca me senti livre para perguntar. Eu era o bebê da cegonha, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Mas não gastei realmente muitos anos da minha vida preocupada com isso - não valia a pena. Se existisse em algum lugar um pai que soubesse que eu existia, mas ainda assim nunca procurou contato - nem quando eu estava na aba da minha mãe, nem quando eu saí dela - ele não mereceria mais do que isso que acabei de dá-lo. Oito linhas de um texto. Foi o bastante por uma vida.

Minha mãe era a liberdade em pessoa. O que é engraçado, pois a liberdade dela residia exatamente nos lugares onde a minha terminava. O mundo de regras e condutas que ela havia estabelecido junto com seu império e a vida que ela construiu, o respeito que ela impôs a toda e qualquer pessoa que duvidasse dela - tudo isso era a prova de que ela era livre e independente o bastante para construir as próprias estruturas e administrá-las a seu modo. A palavra é exatamente essa: administração. Ela era de uma liberdade administradora - e por ela fui administrada. Talvez isso já seja o bastante para que vocês entendam como foi a minha vida e minha infância.

Bem, não foi tão problemático quanto parece mas foi mais melancólico do que eu deixo transparecer normalmente. Apesar da minha antiga melhor amiga e crush eterno, Sakura, ter sempre dado calor e alegria à minha existência - enquanto ainda estava no Japão, é claro - eu ainda me sentia solitária demais. Minha mãe tinha sim a própria maneira dela de me amar e cuidar de mim, mas frequentemente isso não era o bastante. Frequentemente eu queria liberdade dentro das regras que ela sempre me impunha e vigiava para ver se estavam sendo cumpridas. Ela me controlou até mesmo depois de adoecer, quando parecia não ter mais forças para comandar, ainda sim ela comandava seu império.

Mamãe sempre teve muitos funcionários. As mais de quinhentas pessoas (sem contar os terceirizados) que trabalhavam para ela na empresa, as empregadas que trabalhavam na minha casa, as seguranças que trabalhavam atrás de nós duas. Todos eles possuíam a missão paralela de cuidar de mim junto com a minha mãe, então era como se ela estivesse - e não estivesse - lá o tempo todo. Quando comecei a faculdade, ela rapidamente encontrou serviço para mim junto a ela na administração. O plano era que eu seria sua sucessora. Fazia muito sentido, pois eu era a herdeira. Eu queria isso? Não. Hoje em dia ela deve estar procurando um substituto para mim, e eu espero de coração que ela encontre alguém com mais vontade do que eu tive para trabalhar com ela durante dois anos. Era estressante demais.

Pode parecer que ela era uma bruxa e que eu fugi dela por conta disso, entretanto não foi exatamente assim. Eu estava sim, cansada das regras - mas esse era o resumo da minha vida até então. O pior foi ver o início do fim dela. Mamãe foi diagnosticada com câncer no intestino. Foi difícil, mas foi superado. Foi um susto, inicialmente, mas com muito tratamento e paciência ela foi curada. Poderia ter parado por aí, poderia ter sido realmente uma cura, só que não parou. Meses depois tudo o que aconteceu foi piorar - tudo o que havíamos levado meses para tratar, estava voltando.

Perceba o uso da primeira pessoa do plural. Eu estive com a minha mãe o tempo todo. Eu encontrei forças para enfrentar isso junto com ela, para suportar a rigidez dela que nunca permitiu que qualquer um dos empregados dela soubesse o quão frágil ela estava. Eu maquiava ela todos os dias quando ela estava fraca ou trêmula demais, porque esse tipo de coisa importava muito para ela. Nós duas lutamos muito, até eu desistir diante a desistência dela. Eu não suportei vê-la querendo me passar o cajado. Eu recusei.

Então, antes de perdê-la eu fugi. Pelo que eu soube mais tarde, a minha fuga despertou nela alguma teimosia para retornar ao tratamento e ela ainda vive. São muitos anos de batalha contra uma doença que não cessa os novos ataques. Eu admiro ela à distância. Eu a amo, embora não suporte mais viver sob a influência dela. O irônico foi eu ter fugido de Sonomi para cair nas mãos de Eriol.

A vida sempre tem seu jeitinho de te fazer de idiota.

Há um capítulo de livro de aventura de um autor mundialmente conhecido que se chama: da frigideira para o fogo. Se eu precisasse anotar todas as vezes em que isso aconteceu na minha vida, eu precisaria de um caderno de 20 matérias. Na verdade, eu pretendo contar algumas aqui, mas o fato é que a minha liberdade precisou ser conquistada com muito esforço, porque aparentemente existe algo divertido em me encurralar. Hoje em dia o que me prende é o próprio conceito de vida, mas enquanto eu puder me divertir com isso, sem problemas

Só que naquele dia, naquela sala, com aquele homem, existiam SIM muitos problemas. Eu não tinha passado por tudo o que passei para ficar refém de um maluco, só porque ele havia descoberto o meu nome de nascença. Além de todo o abuso de tratamento que eu sofri desde o bar até ter chego na casa daquele cretino, ele estava novamente trancando todas as minhas saídas. Boa parte do ódio e desejo de vingança que eu sinto por Eriol diz respeito ao fato de ele ter a péssima mania de me fazer retroceder todo tipo de avanço obtido. Naquele momento, naquela sala, ouvindo a ameaça intrínseca àquelas era como voltar a viver sob a chantagem emocional da minha mãe. Como se eu nunca tivesse escapado de verdade do fardo de ser herdeira dela. Do peso que o nome dela constituía ao (meu) universo.

Mas aquele homem não era a minha mãe, e eu não poderia permitir que ele me ameaçasse - ou mesmo que ele percebesse que eu havia me sentido ameaçada. O estágio com a Sonomi em pessoa havia de fato me ensinado algumas coisas. Eu não pretendia ceder assim tão fácil. Respirei fundo, me controlando, mas sem deixar transparecer que ele havia me pego de surpresa.

\- Ainda aguardo o motivo pelo qual eu ficaria, Hiiragizawa. - respondi, o encarando com seriedade e absoluto controle da minha voz. Amo essa minha força interior que sempre vem em meu auxílio e me mantêm forte em momentos difíceis. Pena que nem sempre ela é o bastante. Ajeitei Fye no meu colo, só para mostrar o quanto a tentativa dele não me atingia, tão despreocupada como alguém que foi mantido refém pode ficar. Eriol ergueu as sobrancelhas, colocou uma das mãos nos bolsos e tirou alguns documentos de lá. Alguns documentos MEUS.

\- Acredito que pelas nossas leis atuais, Tomoyo, - dizia ele, enquanto olhava teatralmente para os meus documentos, alguns falsos e alguns verdadeiros. Sério mesmo? Ele ia me chantagear de verdade? R: Sim. - falsidade ideológica é um crime. Curioso, uma herdeira como você ter sumido do mapa, e ido para o submundo, não acha?

\- Sequestro não é crime, suponho? - retruquei. Se ele pensa que eu tinha mais medo de uma denúncia dele do que encarar minha mãe, ele estava certo, mas precisava pensar que estava muito enganado. De qualquer forma, a merda dele havia sido maior que a minha. Tá, a multa por usar documentos falsos é altinha, mas sendo uma Daidouji, não é nem de longe tão problemático quanto ter sequestrado alguém. Porque manter pessoas em cativeiro É sequestro.

Eriol se desencostou da porta, caminhou até o sofá e se apoiou com as mãos no encosto. Ele me encarava. Eu ainda sentia o efeito dele sobre mim. Embora sentisse raiva e estivesse nervosa, meu corpo não correspondia, não pegava o estímulo. Então tudo o que eu fazia era encará-lo de volta enquanto acariciava um gatinho dorminhoco que parecia não se importar em estar em um lugar estranho.

\- Vou ser direto, novamente: eu preciso que você fique, portanto, você ficará. Se não teme por si mesma, sugiro que tema por seu amigo. Yamazaki Takashi, não é? - confesso que fiquei alarmada nesse ponto. É claro que eu estava assustada por mim mesma, mas não havia pensado na possibilidade de ele ter descoberto que Yamazaki havia me ajudado a fraudar meus documentos. Mais que isso: se ele havia chegado até aí (e eu tenho apenas uma leve ideia de como ele chegou), ele saberia que meu amigo estava envolvido com algum tipo de gente estranha. Bem, ele é de um ramo estranho, e o pai dele e ele não são as pessoas mais honestas e limpas do universo. Ainda assim ele era meu amigo de infância, havia feito muito por mim e eu devia muito a ele. Não queria por ele em risco, se pudesse evitar.

O que eu tentava raciocinar, muito rápido, era: se eu por algum milagre, no meio dessa barganha toda, conseguisse ir embora - o que é difícil, sendo que ele tem algum controle físico e ele tem instrumentos para me manter aqui - e ele realmente fizesse essa denúncia, eu o denunciaria de volta. Eu pegaria multa, ou talvez uns três anos de prisão, e depois estaria livre. O caso dele era mais complicado, já que havia me mantido refém. Precisamos acrescentar a isso o fator Sonomi, que mesmo brava comigo, teria uma equipe de advogados vindos do inferno para fazer com que Eriol não passasse um dia sequer a menos na prisão. O pronto fraco seria Yamazaki. Eu não poderia defendê-lo. Se a polícia descobrisse que ele está envolvido em alguns tipos de fraude, provavelmente também encontraria outros podres dele e do pai dele e bem… Isso seria problemático.

Ainda havia outro ponto: ele era meu amigo. De verdade. Pode parecer estranho, porque eu o chamo pelo sobrenome, mas digamos que é um hábito de escola, que foi mantido principalmente pelo fato de eu trabalhar para ele e fugir de qualquer identidade que me associasse a Tomoeda. Eu tinha um discurso de infância forjado que não poderia incluí-lo. Por esse motivo, eu só o chamava pelo nome - Takashi - quando estávamos a sós, as vezes. Ele era meu chefe, me tratava como um chefe (principalmente perto das outras garotas), mas sempre cuidava de mim quando eu não poderia fazê-lo por mim mesma, como no caso dos documentos.

Yamazaki já havia feito muito por mim, mas mesmo assim, não gostaria que eu estivesse em perigo por ele. Em que medida ele não preferiria enfrentar a justiça a me ver correndo riscos? Eu não sabia o que me aguardava com aquele homem. Eriol parecia perigoso, ele poderia fazer inúmeras coisas terríveis, eu poderia acabar morrendo ali. Então, ponderando isso, talvez não fosse o momento de me preocupar com a prisão de um amigo. Talvez fosse o momento de correr pela minha vida.

Bem, tudo isso foi muito bonito e complexo, mas foram pensamentos de segundos que se passaram pela minha cabeça, que estava lerda demais por causa daquele cara e minha parca alimentação e hidratação naquele dia. Eu demorei muito para responder, e ele percebeu que eu estava ponderando. Mas vamos ser, vocês, eu, Eriol, todos mesmo, vamos trabalhar a sinceridade aqui: aquilo era um esforço inútil. Minha resposta não importava quando ele era mais forte do que eu. Eu estava negociando uma fuga que não possuía energias para empreender.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? - perguntei a ele pausadamente. Naquele momento eu desisti, momentaneamente, de brigar. Eu ainda não queria ficar ali, ainda queria ir embora, ainda existia em mim toda aquela teimosia em aceitar uma situação absurda. Entretanto, o absurdo da coisa me fazia querer entender o que nesse mundo levava Hiiragizawa a me aprisionar durante um dia inteiro e partir para as ameaças de noite. - Estou aqui, não estou? Não importa se eu cometi algum crime ou não, porque me ameaçar? Eu já estou aqui.

Depois que eu terminei de dizer isso percebi o quanto estava cansada. Exausta demais. Não sei se era um sentimento realmente meu, porque eu nunca sabia o que estava sentindo perto de Eriol. Só sabia que estava cansada de resistir uma noite inteira, sendo que fugir não parecia realmente ser uma opção. Talvez eu estivesse tomando consciência, naquele momento, de que eu era fraca demais e havia sido descuidada em todo o trajeto que me trouxe até aquele apartamento. Essas eram - até então - as consequências daquilo, e era com isso que eu precisava lidar.

\- Você já tem todas as respostas de que precisa, Tomoyo. - ele sorriu novamente. Como essa criatura tinha a audácia de sorrir diante da minha angústia? - Não te quero como prisioneira - então porque me deixar trancada, inferno? - Sinta-se como uma convidada. Penso que é inteligente o bastante, querida, para aprender a dançar conforme a música.

Então eu senti meus olhos marejarem, porque eu estava com raiva. Exasperada, talvez seja a palavra. Ele estava me encurralando. Realmente, ele não precisava de mais nada além dos poderes que ele já tinha para manter-me ali, mas ele queria mais. Pretendia ter a certeza de que eu estivesse também atrelada a ele de alguma outra maneira, com o rabo preso, seria uma expressão apropriada. Não havia de maneira nenhuma alguma negociação acerca da minha liberdade, apenas sobre o tipo de regime.

Sim, eu era inteligente o bastante para entender o que ele queria dizer. E, pelo que pude constatar naquele momento, Eriol precisava de mim viva e perto dele por um período longo de tempo. Provavelmente não queria, por isso, problemas acerca do meu desaparecimento, então seria mais vantajoso se eu saísse e voltasse a ter minha vida. A única coisa que eu não conseguia entender, até então, era o motivo de ele ter feito isso da maneira que fez. Não seria mais vantajoso tentar um acordo antes de me fazer odiá-lo? Oferecer um emprego de meio período? Ter procurado alguma outra pessoa que pudesse fazer isso por qualquer outro motivo? Conquistar alguém e se casar?

Eu havia abaixado minha cabeça e observava Fye. Eu o havia adotado da casa de uma amiga que resgatava gatos de rua. Ela tinha cerca de dez gatos na casa dela, e Fye morou lá por dois anos antes de eu adotá-lo. Quando me ofereceu o gatinho, Mayuu contou que havia resgatado um gato que estava sofrendo maus tratos no bairro dela. Esse gato, logo que ficou mais forte, formou uma nova facção e esses gatinhos perseguiam Fye, em particular, e mesmo depois de esse gato maior ser doado, os outros continuaram com esse comportamento.

O curioso disso era: aquela facção não machucava o meu gatinho (que até então não era meu). Sabe como é, os gatos conseguem se infiltrar em qualquer canto, subir em qualquer lugar. Se quisessem ter matado o Fye, eles teriam feito antes que Mayuu pudesse apartar. Não, aqueles gatinhos só encurralavam ele. Eram ameaças, para mostrar quem mandava, quem era mais forte. Fye passou um dia inteiro embaixo da cama, e quando saía, andava apenas pelos cantos e não ia até alguns lugares da casa. Ele ia até onde lhe era permitido ir.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, de fato, não precisava ter feito tudo o que fez. Gatos também possuem outras maneiras de marcar territórios - tais como se esfregar por aí e deixar o cheiro. As ameaças não servem para delimitar, apenas. As ameaças servem para dar uma prévia das consequências - mostrar a força do carrasco.

Eu o encarei, rancorosa, só para ver aquele sorriso nojento de quem está ganhando. Foi ali que eu percebi que não havia escapatória, eu ficaria - no mínimo até o dia seguinte. Descobri que a alternativa que me restava era descobrir a natureza da ajuda que eu daria a Eriol, e conversar com Yamazaki. Eu precisava saber o que fazer, e embora eu fosse sofrer as consequências físicas, havia a necessidade de entender o que implicava esse tipo de ajuda. Eu precisava o que era aquilo que eu precisaria oferecer para que meu amigo não fosse prejudicado.

Na verdade, eu pretendia amadurecer um pouco meus pensamentos. Existia uma certeza - eu não sairia dali enquanto aquele homem não deixasse. Isso anulava qualquer possibilidade de fuga instantânea, eu precisava assinar o contrato antes de ganhar a rua. Se ele me permitisse trabalhar, eu teria possibilidades de fuga. Se Hiiragizawa me deixasse no bar, e me vigiasse, seria difícil que eu conseguisse escapar, então eu precisava dar a ele a ilusão de que eu estava aceitando, por mim e pelo meu amigo. Se eu pudesse conversar com Yamazaki, nós poderíamos descobrir alguma maneira de sair dessa.

O que me deixava preocupada, muito preocupada, era: Eriol se preocupou em ameaçar. Ele faria isso se ele precisasse de ajuda em algo que não envolvesse riscos? Ele teria essa preocupação se não fosse fazer comigo algo do qual eu quisesse fugir?

Ponderava isso e muitas outras coisas naqueles minutos que se seguiram. Ele sabia, ele sabia que eu estava ganha - ao menos por aquela noite. Mas também não me deu espaço para maiores reações. Contornou o sofá e sentou-se próximo de mim. Tinha um olhar que, para algum desavisado, pareceria gentil. Eu não era boba o bastante para acreditar nisso.

\- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. Não há nada que você precise fazer além do que já tem feito. Para falar a verdade, eu realmente não quero tanto além da sua própria presença. - ele disse, e então tentou acariciar o Fye no meu colo, e eu não deixei porque não sou louca de deixar meu gato se envolver com esse tipo de gente. Era uma boa ideia treinar ele para matar Eriol durante a noite para nós dois fugirmos. - Creio que teve algum tempo hoje para criar intimidade com a casa. - continuou, como se não tivesse percebido a minha atitude. - Prefere levar as suas coisas para o meu quarto ou para o quarto de visitas?

Eu quase respondi "não se dê ao trabalho". Mas ele não abaixaria a guarda se eu demonstrasse que queria as minhas coisas perto da saída pra facilitar a logística, então disse:

\- Prefiro ficar no quarto de visitas. Fye vai gostar de ficar em cima da cômoda. - mentira das bravas, eu queria mesmo era tomar distância daquele infeliz.

Eriol levou as coisas porque não daria forças a alguém que quer estrangulá-lo. Quando tudo estava no quarto - tudo significa uma parte das minhas roupas, itens de higiene, coisas para o meu gato, e parte (apenas alguns) dos meus documentos. Ele deixou comigo coisas que eu precisaria para ir trabalhar, voltar para casa e ir ao mercado, mas nada muito além disso. Na época meu computador ainda era demais para ficar carregando por aí - os notebooks só vão entrar pro meu orçamento cerca de um ano depois - e o meu celular ainda estava no bolso dele. Na época era bem fácil também encontrar um celular, os leitores mais velhos vão se lembrar do motivo.

Queria que, depois disso, ele me deixasse em paz, quietinha, amaldiçoando a hora em que saí de casa no dia anterior. Mas ele deixou? Não, ainda. Depois de arrumar todas as coisas para mim - você queria mesmo que eu me mexesse para fazer isso? - enquanto eu estava sentada na cama, ainda segurando o Fye, que está nesse mundo para me dar apoio emocional, Eriol veio até mim.

Eu cortei dessa narrativa algumas das tentativas que ele fez em criar assunto comigo porque foram realmente inúteis e enfadonhas, dado o fato de que eu não estava ali visitando um amigo querido, e sim sendo sequestrada até segunda ordem.

Senti que, talvez por precaução, ele atenuou aquilo que ele fazia comigo, deixando meus braços bem mais moles, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse segurar meu gato. Fye simplesmente se soltou de mim e deitou em cima do travesseiro porque era um traidor barato. Eriol sentou do meu lado, mais perto do que eu gostaria, e colocou uma mão no meu rosto.

\- Não me odeie por eu ter te trazido até aqui, - e ter me feito fazer sexo com você, e me chantageado, e me encarcerado, e ter trazido meu gato, e ter entrado na minha casa sem permissão, e me obrigado a comer comida italiana? Acho difícil, campeão. Mas ele olhava nos meus olhos como quem realmente pede desculpas. Mas eu não sou tão idiota assim - nós ainda podemos ser muito úteis um ao outro. Talvez eu pudesse ter feito diferente, mas… acho que sou sozinho demais.

Dizendo isso ele se aproximou e deixou um beijo na minha testa, que eu tive vontade de desinfetar depois e saiu do quarto, desejando boa noite. Eu posso parecer revoltada demais, mas entendam que ele realmente estava passando dos limites. Até ontem - quando a gente estava se pegando de maneira selvagem da sala até o quarto dele, e fazendo várias coisas - eu não sabia o que existia de tão estranho nele, e o que ele estava preparando para mim. Era só um carinha que havia me abordado e para quem eu havia resolvido dar bola. Me causou curiosidade, eu fui atrás pra ver o que acontecia, e bem. Percebem a diferença? Ontem beijar ele era apenas questão de sentidos, agora era questão de sentimentos (no caso, repugnância por ele ter me usado da maneira que fez).

Fiquei, finalmente, sozinha com eles, meus sentimentos, querendo muito ter uma corda de uns 20 metros e fugir pela janela. Entretanto, eu precisava me acalmar de tudo isso, precisava ser mais fria. Pouco a pouco meu corpo voltava a responder naturalmente, e eu me deitei próxima a Fye, para pensar e tentar me tranquilizar, tentar não fazer nenhuma besteira. Provavelmente, se eu me aproximasse de Eriol com ele consciente, ele me pararia. Há a possibilidade de que ele sinta a minha presença mesmo com a guarda baixa - conseguia ter a certeza se compensava tentar abordá-lo naquele momento. Tudo indicava que a saída mais sensata ainda era fazer a linha vencida e esperar até poder falar com Yamazaki. Respirei fundo.

Fiquei algum tempo amaldiçoando a minha vida naquela cama confortável, até sentir que não poderia ficar acordada por muito mais tempo. Olhei em volta. Era uma pena que aquele quarto não tivesse um banheiro. O cômodo era bonito, a tonalidade de vermelho da parede era tão clara que era quase um rosa. A madeira do armário, da cômoda e da cama, todos em um estilo ocidental e moderno, era de um tom mais escuro, mas não tanto quanto os móveis do quarto de Eriol. Uma pena que uma casa tão bonita fosse de alguém tão detestável.

Parei de enrolar e peguei a necessaire, com meu sabonete, minha escova de dentes, meus cremes. Ele havia trazido uma das minhas toalhas, e até roupas de dormir. Eu quis morrer quando vi o tipo de roupa de dormir que ele se preocupou em trazer. Ele queria tirar com a minha cara? O cretino não teve nem a decência de trazer algumas roupas mais velhas, só as de sair. Poderia ter trazido um pijama, em vez desse tipo de camisola. Eu definitivamente não iria andar com aquele tipo de roupa na casa do meu sequestrador, obrigada. Saí no corredor levando meus artigos de banho, calça jeans e camiseta. Se eu precisasse dormir aqui de novo por alguma infelicidade do destino, alguém ia ter seu armário saqueado.

Fui até o banheiro do corredor e tomei banho. Agora vocês se perguntam: para quê narrar sua ida ao banheiro? Bem, durante aquela ida ao banheiro eu estava tentando o tempo todo organizar os meus pensamentos. Já deveria ser perto da meia noite quando eu saí de lá, e no caminho até o quarto eu percebi que a porta da biblioteca estava entreaberta e uma luz vinha de lá. Eu não queria me arriscar, muito embora a minha curiosidade estivesse me matando, a chegar perto dele - eu sabia que Eriol estava lá dentro. Com toda a minha força de vontade para não ouvir atrás da porta, eu andei bem devagar até o quarto de visitas, tentando captar algum som e enxergar alguma coisa.

Todos esses parágrafos de pensamento e sem muita ação para dizer: ele havia dito que era muito sozinho, mas estava na biblioteca conversando. Eu prestei atenção, tentando captar alguma outra voz, mas ele parecia estar sozinho. A poltrona estava virada de costas para a porta, e era possível ver o topo da cabeça dele por cima do encosto. Pela entonação ele de fato conversava, e eu arriscaria dizer que estava tentando explicar, se justificar ou convencer alguém. Aprendi, no estágio com a minha mãe e também no meu curso, um pouco de chinês (em especial mandarim e algo de wu e cantonês) entretanto a falta de uso me fez retornar quase à estaca zero. Entretanto, por mais que você não pratique uma língua, se tiver entrado em contato com ela, algumas coisas sempre ficam. E com esses resquícios de aprendizado, eu pude identificar que Eriol conversava em chinês com alguém. Eu chutaria cantonês, mas era realmente só um chute.

Lembram-se de quando eu estava remexendo as coisas dele, naquele mesmo dia durante a tarde? Eu havia encontrado uma correntinha com inscrições em chinês, além de alguns livros em línguas chinesas. Eu já imaginava que ele lesse e, provavelmente, fosse fluente. O ponto aqui é: ele não era tão sozinho assim. Tinha, no mínimo, uma pessoa nesse mundo para quem ele ligaria de madrugada. Alguém a quem ele devesse explicações, justificativas ou uma tentativa de convencimento, e com quem ele conversaria sobre a pessoa que ele sequestrou. Eu tive certeza absoluta de ouvir meu nome.

Se isso não é motivo suficiente pra ficar nervosa - ele tinha um comparsa chinês - não sei se existiria algum motivo maior. A não ser ele ter se levantado e, sem que eu visse seu rosto, fechado a porta. E eu nem tinha percebido que estava parada no corredor a meio passo da biblioteca.

Voltei para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Vai saber o que ele faria comigo se eu tivesse ficado lá escutando atrás da porta. Seja lá o que ele estava conversando, não queria que eu ouvisse. Tinha um relógio de mesa em cima da comoda. Eu não era ruim com números - em geral ajudava a Sakura em matemática - e comecei a pensar sobre fuso horários. Se naquela hora era quase meia noite no Japão (e eu pensando que era madrugada), então na China seria cerca de uma hora a menos, embora hoje eu não me lembre exatamente o resultado do meu raciocínio. Não era tão tarde assim. Vai saber as regras de etiqueta dos outros países.

Talvez eu estivesse atenta demais, obcecada demais em pegar informações e guardá-las na minha cabeça para tentar entender a situação em que eu me encontrava. Eu peguei a correntinha da cômoda. Eu estava sendo sequestrada, certo? Então talvez não fizesse mal pegar algum material para análise posterior. Guardei em uma das minhas meias depois de passar horas olhando para ela - tentando, em vão, me lembrar das lições de mandarim.

Fui dormir recapitulando tudo o que eu tinha de informações sobre aquele cara. Hiiragizawa Eriol, músico formado, Regente, interessado (e talvez praticante) em magia e leitor de romances policiais. Provavelmente diabético, ou no mínimo um candidato. Querido por uns (M. L., Nakuru), zombado por outros (Grandioso K), odiado por mim. Tem algum amiguinho na China, com quem conversa sobre as maldades que fez comigo. Imaginar que alguém em outro país sabe que eu transei com ele e fui idiota a ponto de cair nessa cilada é muito perturbador.

Talvez eu devesse insistir em dormir, e parar com todas essas informações. Se foi muito para vocês, que precisaram ler tudo (por algum motivo), imaginem para mim. Eu precisava descansar.

E descansei. Mas meu capítulo não acaba por aqui - porque eu ainda tinha uma missão. Conseguir escapar daquela casa. Eu acordei muito mal, um caco mesmo. Mas apesar de todo meu instinto de preservação que encarava como prioridade a morte de Eriol, eu parecia mais tranquila, e dessa vez de verdade. Aquele talvez não fosse o dia de ele morrer.

Cheguei na cozinha e ele estava lá, com um copo e café e um pedaço de bolo de confeitaria. Tranquilamente, como se não houvesse uma refém na casa dele. Ok. Não sei para vocês, mas para mim era estranho demais estar ainda na casa daquele cara. Mas a fome estava apertando e, se eu estava na casa dele forçosamente, eu iria me alimentar do que estivesse disponível, o que naquele momento se resumia a bolo e café. Adivinhem porque em dois meses a minha glicose estava estourando pra diabetes?

Sentei o mais longe dele que eu podia, mas Eriol se levantou e sentou-se de frente para mim.

\- Bom dia, Tomoyo! Dormiu bem? - ele perguntou casualmente. E isso aqui serve como um exemplo bem simples de tudo o que aconteceu depois disso até eu conseguir ir trabalhar. Eriol tirou um dia de folga para tentar virar meu amigo, o que definitivamente não iria acontecer por motivos óbvios. Seria cômico se não fosse ridículo. Ele me ameaça em uma hora só para na outra tentar fazer amizade? Bipolaridade ética? Eu forcei minha educação, porque não queria que ele precisasse usar sua influência sobre mim. Me sentia como o Fye na casa da Mayuu. Eu fazia o que me era permitido: ignorava ou era polida. Obrigada língua japonesa por dar tantas ferramentas para alguém ser frio.

Mas isso também me deu oportunidades de observação. Sim, mais. Se há alguém nesse universo com disposição para observar minunciosamente, essa pessoa sou eu. Me desculpem se for um incômodo ler tudo isso. Eu estava analisando e categorizando tudo o que acontecia, até o momento que eu pudesse dar o fora.

Hiiragizawa era bonito, como eu constatei da primeira vez que o vi. Não romantize essa sentença, com isso quero dizer que antes havia toda a aura que o envolvia, e eu percebia que embora ela ainda estivesse lá, ele não a expandia da mesma maneira, então era como se eu pudesse enxergá-lo da mesma maneira com a qual enxergo qualquer pessoa. Não havia mais a iluminação estranha do bar nem estávamos nos pegando, e não era noite. Na luz os olhos dele pareciam de um azul anormal, eu nunca vi olhos azuis naquela tonalidade. Com o conjunto todo, a pele extremamente pálida, o cabelo escuro demais, os traços não eram de todo orientais, ele era muito diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu tivesse conhecido. E eu conheci muita gente de fora ao longo da minha vida.

Isso me deixava ainda mais curiosa. Porque um cara daquele porte estava fazendo isso tudo? Passei alguns longos minutos olhando para ele de um dos sofás, enquanto no outro ele lia um livro sem título na capa. Eu estava entediada, Fye parecia muito confortável naquela casa e estava por aí explorando. Nunca vi um gato tão desapegado e pacifista. De todo jeito, eu estava sozinha, o meu celular ainda estava confiscado e eu não tinha nada para fazer. Naquele horário do fim da manhã (eu nem era acostumada a estar acordada nesse horário), só me restava ficar ali, sentada, pensando.

Eriol me olhou de volta. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo. Já contei para vocês o quanto me incomoda não saber das coisas? Tudo nele era tão incógnito… Quando ele me encarava eu ainda conseguia enxergar dois dele. Por que será que esse tipo de coisa acontecia? Quando eu olhava no fundo dos olhos dele, parecia que ele me absorvia. Era uma sensação estranha, como se nele houvesse um abismo. Eu caía. Senti as pontas dos meus dedos das mãos e dos pés formigarem, amortecerem. Pouco a pouco eu era absorvida por uma imensidão azul. Dentro dele existia um vazio gigantesco, como se não houvesse vida no mar além dele próprio. Minha consciência se tornava apenas um borrão, eu perdia qualquer resquício de controle. Eu estava sozinha no fundo do oceano.

Não sei quanto tempo nem o que aconteceu de verdade. Há a possibilidade de ele simplesmente ter levantado e se aproximado de mim segundos depois de nós termos começado a nos encarar. Talvez ele tenha passado horas sem quebrar o contato visual, ou tudo isso pode ter sido ilusório. O fato é que eu voltei a mim e ele estava quase em cima de mim, apoiando os braços no braço do sofá, onde eu estava encostada. Seu rosto estava há um palmo do meu, e ele ainda me encarava. Eu não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido, mas quando recobrei a consciência eu arfei, como quem volta de um mergulho longo demais. Mexi meus braços e pernas, e tentei afastá-lo com as mãos, mas ele não deixou. Pegou um dos meus pulsos, e saiu de cima de mim, me fazendo levantar em seguida junto com ele.

Eu ainda estava ofegante e confusa, sem compreender o que havia acontecido. Eriol me largou em um sofá - aquele vermelho no estúdio que ele tinha - e saiu de perto de mim. Ele ligou o teclado e começou a tocar uma música. A minha música favorita. Era uma composição triste que eu aprendi a tocar no piano, e no violino, e a cantar, e depois em todos os instrumentos que eu tivesse acesso. Aquela música conversava com a solidão dentro de mim, e me ajudava a entender, a processar, o vazio que eu sentia.

Eu não sei se Eriol estava tocando aquela música por mim e por ele. Eu sei que não existiam pistas, nem arquivos e nada vinculado a mim que desse a ele a pista de que aquela era a música que eu cantava nos meus sonhos. Me perguntava se isso possuía alguma relação com o que havia acontecido na sala, se de alguma maneira ele conseguia se conectar com meu subconsciente. Eu passei longos minutos mergulhada nesses pensamentos. Tudo em relação a ele era desconcertante e frustrante. O que aquele homem fazia era sempre me deixar sem entender, me deixar sem respostas. Mas frustração é algo muito diferente da raiva. Talvez tudo isso fosse uma tentativa dele de amenizar meus sentimentos ruins em relação a ele.

Boa tentativa.

Enquanto eu ainda estava no estúdio, que foi o tempo entre Eriol ter me jogado lá e a fome ter apertado bastante para me fazer levantar, eu fui preenchida por diversos sentimentos e pensamentos. Na transição entre as músicas, entre as notas, entre os instrumentos, eu era invadida por notas e sensações diferenciadas que eu não conseguia mais compreender com exatidão. Acabei me deixando levar, não parecia tão nocivo assim.

Não se engane leitor, meu rancor por Eriol nunca sumiu de verdade. Entretanto, ainda as pessoas que nos ferem são humanas, e a natureza do humano é complexa por excelência. Mesmo tendo a minha liberdade confiscada, eu precisava entender aquele que pretendia me enclausurar. De alguma maneira, eu procurava nele algo de humano para que meu coração não pesasse mais com tanto ódio que havia me proporcionado uma noite de sono terrível e muita angústia. Eu sempre fugia desse tipo de sentimento - era quase como um reflexo de autopreservação. Portanto, eu me dei por algum tempo a chance de apaziguar os sentimentos ruins e violentos que eu possuía em relação a Eriol. Por quanto tempo eu conseguisse.

Depois de almoçar sozinha o resto do jantar de ontem, já que o dono da casa nem se levantou para providenciar comida, eu fui para o quarto de visitas e fiquei lá até a hora de me arrumar para ir para o trabalho. Eriol permaneceu estudando música desde aquela hora, e eu não o interrompi. Ele era um cara estranho. Uma hora queria um boquete, a outra queria ir embora, daí me faz vir até aqui, e então me prende - depois me ameaça, e então resolve dar uma de anfitrião gente fina. Por último parecia reservado demais para quem transitou tantas vezes entre sequestrador e sujeitinho invasivo. Alguém precisava de um psicólogo.

Peguei minha bolsa e parei na porta do estúdio, onde ele ainda estava. A porta da casa ainda estava trancada, e nem sinal da chave certa. Ele havia me prometido que eu poderia trabalhar, e eu estava disposta a cobrar isso. Eriol estava de costas, e se virou para mim no momento em que eu parei e me encostei no batente.

\- Preciso sair. - eu comuniquei, convicta, segura, firme e quaisquer outros adjetivos que passem com clareza a ideia de que eu não estava disposta a negociar isso novamente.

\- Eu vou te levar. - disse Eriol, num tom calmo, talvez até distante. Ele guardou o instrumento de sopro que andara afinando (penso que um oboé), fechou os cadernos e recolheu os suportes. Dei de ombros e fui até a sala esperar, pacientemente, ele estar pronto para sair. Havia acabado de calçar meus sapatos quando ele chegou até a porta e calçou os dele para sairmos. Tirou do bolso a chave, e abriu a porta que eu esperei quase quarenta horas para ver aberta.

Sair para o corredor foi delicioso, mesmo não sendo uma dessas cenas clichês em que o vento bate nos cabelos e você sente a liberdade no rosto. Ainda assim, eu estava alegre por ter para onde correr: dessa vez era como se algumas portas do corredor estivessem abertas. É claro que não era uma alegria plena e eu não estava nem perto de estar cantarolando, por exemplo, mas estava focada no meu objetivo. Precisava ir até o bar e conversar com meu amigo.

Passamos pelo hall do prédio e eu percebi o olhar de espanto do porteiro ao me ver chegou a ser engraçada. Saímos na rua, e então eu senti realmente o vento no rosto da liberdade e ele era gelado, cortante. Eriol colocou a mão nas minhas costas me conduzindo para o ponto de ônibus. Então o conceito dele de "me levar" era me acompanhar até meu trabalho? Será que ele pensava - acertadamente - que sozinha eu caísse na tentação de fugir de vez? Acredito que ele não tenha realmente noção de quanto eu amo meu gato.

Subimos no ônibus e Eriol pagou minha passagem, o que eu achei ruim mas nem tanto porque se ele estava me forçando à presença dele, era bom ter algum benefício mesmo. Me deixou sentar na janela e isso me fez questionar se era para ser gentil e me deixar ver a paisagem já noturna ou me impedir de levantar e sair correndo. De todo jeito, ele parecia muito mais na dele desde aquilo que aconteceu de tarde, e se tem algo assustador em mudanças de comportamento é você nunca saber o que vem depois.

\- Por que você trabalha em um bordel, Tomoyo? - ele me perguntou depois de alguns minutos dentro do ônibus. Então ele havia voltado para as tentativas de criar laços com a sequestrada?

\- Porque não trabalharia? - decidi responder, depois de ignorar todas as perguntas evasivas que ele me fez ao longo do dia. - Eu preciso de um emprego, eu ganho bem nesse. Até você aparecer, não era tão ruim quanto parece.

\- Eu estive na sua casa, Tomoyo - ele disse, com a cabeça levemente caída para trás e os olhos fechados. Já perceberam que ele parece ter um prazer particular em me chamar pelo nome o tempo todo? Um certo vício pelo vocativo? - e na sua cabeça também. Não parece o tipo de ambiente para você.

Eu não abafei uma risadinha irônica. Não é engraçado quando seu sequestrador quer bancar o moralista, te dizendo que você parece uma princesa e deveria se dar ao respeito? Ok, ele não disse realmente isso, até porque se ele dissesse eu teria alguns argumentos tipo "então porque não me trouxe pijamas ontem?" e outras coisas a mais, só que nas entrelinhas a mensagem era parecida. Eu não combinava com um bordel, pelo menos não depois de ele saber quem eu era. Na verdade a minha relação com esse mundo era mais complexa do que ele havia acessado, aparentemente. Ele sabia de onde eu era, mas não sabia como eu havia chegado até aquele ponto em que ele me encontrou.

Isso era o que ele estava tentando descobrir na viagem. Não que eu estivesse disposta a contar.

\- A sua casa não é um ambiente para mim. - retruquei, dando de ombros. - Prefiro o puteiro em que eu trabalho. É um local onde eu escolhi estar.

Ouvi ele suspirar do meu lado. Permaneceu quieto por alguns longos minutos. Depois de um tempo ele fez mais uma tentativa.

\- E o que te fez fugir de casa?

\- Minha mãe me pressionava demais. - respondi. Pegou a indireta? Espero que sim.

\- Entendo você. Acho que fiz a mesma coisa, à minha maneira. - eu desviei os olhos da janela para encará-lo. Primeiro, ele fingiu não ter pego a indireta (duvido muito que não tenha entendido). Segundo, ele estava tentando estabelecer um nível de identificação entre eu e ele através de temas familiares e eu não tinha certeza se estava preparada para isso (provavelmente não). Terceiro, ele realmente parecia alguém que havia saído da convivência de todos para praticar suas manias estranhas e hábitos criminosos, o que justificava o sotaque diferente e a solidão que ele alegou antes. Quarto, eu não queria participar de nada disso, por favor vamos em silêncio. Virei-me para a janela de novo. - Acho que não posso mais julgá-la por suas decisões.

\- Me julgar nunca coube a você. - eu disse, seca. E então ficamos em silêncio por quase todo o caminho e todas as baldeações. Eu estava rezando internamente para qualquer ser do universo que pudesse vir ao meu auxílio para que eu não precisasse conviver com Eriol por mais tempo do que os cinco minutos que faltavam para chegar no meu trabalho. Pensei em fazer aquele tipo de sinal que ensinam para quando você está em perigo no meio da rua, sofrendo algum tipo de ameaça silenciosa e precisa de ajuda. Mas ele tinha Fye como refém, era bom não ficar de gracinhas.

Quando chegamos eu me encaminhei até o portão dos funcionários, uma entrada muito discreta na rua lateral do bar executivo, como se o homem ao meu lado fosse invisível. Por algum motivo obscuro ele não queria ser invisível e tratado como um estranho, então apressou o passo para ficar próximo o bastante para encostar os nossos ombros. Antes que eu pudesse entrar no bar, me livrando de Eriol, ele segurou um dos meus braços e me virou para ele.

Para alguém de longe, pareceria uma cena muito íntima, porque aquele cara quase nunca respeitava a distância normal entre duas pessoas que apenas se conhecem - e eu não gostava disso porque estava do lado do meu trabalho, poxa! E se a Rina visse (sim, ainda tenho esperanças com ela)? Mas a minha irritação veio e foi embora de maneira muito rápida, muito artificial, eu diria. Pude sentir de uma vez só todo aquele poder que ele emanou da primeira vez que nos vimos. O encarei apenas por alguns segundos porque era mais sensato, depois do que aconteceu naquela tarde, entretanto, mesmo sem encará-lo eu conseguia sentir aquela energia que me amedrontava. Era um aviso, um lembrete, sobre quem ele era e o que poderia fazer. Percebi que ele estava me oferecendo algo apenas quando pegou minha mão e depositou algo nela. Era uma chave.

\- Para o caso de não voltarmos juntos hoje. Até depois. - falou Eriol, depois de soltar a minha mão. E então ele virou as costas e foi embora, calmamente.

Eu desejava desesperadamente nunca precisar dessa chave. Mas existia alguma voz irritante na minha cabeça me dizendo "você está enganada, querida".

E eu posso jurar que essa voz era igualzinha a do Eriol. Fui trabalhar tremendo os joelhos de medo e de raiva.


	6. Instinto Assassino

_Juro que não quero fazer a linha melodramática, mas kd leitores? T_T_

 _Enfim, espero que esse cap não seja MUITO fora da casinha, UASHUAHSUASHUSAH 3_

 _Planejei horrores de coisas pra dizer sobre ele, mas esqueci e, francamente, são 2h da madruga._

 _Segurem o tchan e, boa leitura. :*_

* * *

Sempre gostei de _fazer_ coisas. Não sei se por ter me acostumado a isso, mas desde sempre fiz muitos cursos, pratiquei esportes e atividades artísticas e outros variados tipos de atividade. Minha poderosíssima mãe trabalhava praticamente o tempo todo, então era mais seguro que eu estivesse ocupada, certo? Então eu era absolutamente acostumada a ter toda uma uma rotina de coisas para fazer ao longo da semana, o que era extremamente confortável para mim na maioria das vezes, mas que foi totalmente quebrada no exato momento em que conheci Eriol.

Até o fatídico dia em que o disco da minha vida decidiu que era divertido girar ao contrário, tocando alguma música demoníaca, eu sempre tive empregos, cursos, hobbies, e outras tantas formas de _estar fazendo alguma coisa_. Gosto de ser útil, me sentir útil, hábil e produtiva. Minha casa era limpa, minha dispensa completa, minha vida organizada e decorada com objetos e roupas feitos à mão, porque eu me dava ao trabalho de _fazer_. Enfim, acho que já deu para entender a ideia geral disso tudo. Quer dizer que eu não sabia lidar com o tédio e também com a impotência. Isso explica em partes o motivo de ter sido tão incômodo para mim ter ficado, naqueles dois dias, trancada na casa daquele cara.

Tentem agora imaginar o quanto eu estava puta. Mais do que puta, assassina. Emputecida. Raivosa. Qualquer palavra que descreva para você com competência a sensação de querer chutar todos os paus de todas as barracas, rasgar tudo que que pode ser rasgado e quebrar tudo o que aparecer na sua frente. Esmurrar o primeiro infeliz que der de cara com você. Eu nunca fui de ficar revoltada nesse nível e confesso que Eriol foi o primeiro a, efetivamente, me tirar do sério. Estava completamente enraivecida com aquele canalha, inútil, idiota, babaca, filho da puta, desgraçado, maldito, manipulador do inferno.

Eu nunca havia experimentado tamanho ódio dentro do meu ser quanto naquele momento em que eu acordei, nua, na cama de Eriol. Eu não conseguia processar como aquilo havia acontecido de novo, como eu estava ali com a completa certeza de que tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior era verdade, inegável, intragável. Tudo estava péssimo e ainda por cima ele… eu não tenho nem a habilidade, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, de explicar isso direito porque ainda me sinto completamente irritada em pensar naquela noite. Eu o odeio.

Me lembro de ter levantado e não ter nem direcionado o olhar para aquele desgraçado. Eu o ouvi se mexendo na cadeira da escrivaninha antes de sair do quarto. Não sabia se torcia para ele vir ou não atrás de mim, porque não há mágica idiota nenhuma que me impediria de dar uns sopapos nele. Vesti qualquer coisa no quarto de visitas, peguei o Fye no colo e fui para a rua. Sim, agora eu possuía saída e entrada livres daquele inferno. Queria ir para a minha casa. A _minha_ casa.

Meu apartamento estava como eu havia deixado. Não parecia que alguém tinha entrado e revirado meus pertences pessoais atrás de informações. Deixei Fye no chão, fui até meu quarto e peguei um pijama. Precisava desesperadamente de um banho. Queria limpar minha pele daquele infeliz e pensar, chorar, me desesperar sozinha no quentinho do chuveiro. Eu queria desaparecer.

Vocês devem estar pensando: nossa, Tomoyo, o que aconteceu para você chegar a um estado tão deplorável? Eu vou contar, calma. Mas eu decidi fazê-lo pelas vias dramáticas não apenas como recurso narrativo mas também para vocês terem uma ideia do impacto de toda a noite anterior na minha vida e em tudo o que diz respeito à minha história, além do fato de serem coisas muito complicadas para eu jogar assim, como se fosse pouca coisa.

Até aquele momento, debaixo do chuveiro, chorando compulsivamente, eu não tive uma noção real e verdadeira de quão odiosa e impossível era a minha situação. Até aquele momento (e essa é a expressão chave dessa parte), eu não tinha dimensão de tudo o que implicava ter esbarrado no Eriol, do perigo e do problema em que eu havia caído. Até então, eu acreditava que existia alguma solução, algo passível de ser feito para que eu não estivesse em risco. Eu estava enganada.

Eu estava nas mãos dele. Se isso não fosse motivo o bastante para eu estar nervosa, havia o fato de que ele ter me cortado pelas beiradas sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para reverter. Me sentia tão amaldiçoada, tão desgraçada por ter caído nas mãos daquele canalha. Muitas coisas estavam passando pela minha cabeça em poucos segundos, muitos adjetivos, muitas cenas, muitas palavras, muita vontade de gritar e morrer. Sim, morrer. Eu estava pensando seriamente nisso, naquele momento, porque tudo parecia terrivelmente, cruelmente real. Eriol possuía, efetivamente, controle sobre mim. Eu o odiava por isso.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei no banheiro, sei que saí quando decidi não morrer e isso implicaria que eu precisaria pagar a conta daquele banho longo demais. E se eu digo que decidi não morrer, isso quer dizer que eu havia chorado o bastante para me concentrar em encontrar alguma alternativa para a minha vida, embora daquele momento em diante eu precisasse fazê-lo sozinha.

Enquanto me vestia eu pensava se realmente estava sem nenhuma possibilidade de ajuda. Era um pensamento muito aflitivo, solitário, quase sombrio. Talvez eu ainda tivesse alternativas, mas envolver mais gente que eu amo seria também terrível. Eu poderia retomar o contato com a minha mãe, o que por si só já me deixava assustada. Eu poderia enviar uma mensagem de SOS para Sakura, que estava em algum lugar de Hong Kong. Entretanto, era muito possível que Eriol tomasse medidas para me isolar delas também, para ameaçá-las e amedrontá-las como fez com Yamazaki. Sim, ele havia amarrado completamente meu amigo, ele já não podia fazer nada por mim. As coisas estavam indo de mal a pior e eu não podia mais me dar ao luxo de envolver outras pessoas, principalmente aquelas que certamente se arriscariam por mim, como Takashi fez.

Éramos o Fye e eu, e meu gatinho era pacifista demais para me dar qualquer incentivo diferente de me enrolar na cama e dormir. Peguei meu gato, impedindo ele de passar mais tempo matando a saudade de derrubar as bolinhas de areia dele da bancada, fui até o meu sofá e passei horas ali, pensando, calculando, divagando e tentando por vezes escapar da realidade de alguma maneira. As vezes eu voltava a chorar, e então seguia por mais um longo tempo me questionando, procurar algo que pudesse me dar inspiração e força para não desistir da minha vida, não desistir lutar. Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida, ali, sozinha, procurando motivos para não acabar com tudo a pior forma, enquanto as horas passavam e eu estava longe de saber o que fazer.

Sabem, pior que uma derrota repentina, é aquela que te rouba de uma quase vitória. É quando você cai nos últimos segundos de corrida e antes que possa se levantar, o troféu não lhe pertence mais. O pior é que eu havia quase sentido o gosto da liberdade de novo, eu tinha quase me livrado de Eriol, antes que tudo fosse perdido outra vez. Eu esperei por um dia inteiro para que pudesse ter a chance de encontrar uma solução junto com o Yamazaki, fui mais fria e calculista do que nunca. Para falhar miseravelmente e perder qualquer progresso conseguido até então na minha vida, tendo em vista que eu fugi de casa JUSTAMENTE para ter liberdade, essa mesma que me era arrancada pedaço por pedaço desde que olhei Eriol nos olhos pela primeira vez.

Mas eu vou, sim, contar direitinho como isso aconteceu. Porque foi um processo longo e doloroso que me fez sair, naquela manhã, da cama do Hiiragizawa, puta da vida, e ir até meu apartamento com a intenção de chorar para a própria solidão. Tudo começou com uma chave que eu recebi, vocês se lembram? Eriol me deu uma chave e foi embora do meu trabalho, no dia anterior, como se realmente fosse me deixar trabalhar em paz e esperasse que eu voltasse ""para casa"" mais tarde.

Eu o deixei ir, sem saber se ele estava sendo otimista, ingênuo ou confiante o demais para acreditar que eu voltaria com essas lindas pernas que me foram dadas pelos céus. Eu precisava, sim, ir buscar Fye. Mas algum plano de fuga certamente seria arquitetado naquele dia, então eu não estaria tão tranquila, no lugar dele. Enfim. Ele não parecia incomodado quando foi embora, então eu entrei no bordel, indo diretamente para a sala do Yamazaki. Não havia tempo a perder.

Mesmo a história toda sendo um completo absurdo, eu contei para o meu amigo a verdade, com a parte da magia negra maluca e tudo. Ele compreendeu a seriedade logo que eu entrei e disse "Takashi, precisamos conversar.". O bom de trabalhar em um bordel que pertence a um amigo seu é que não existe a necessidade de amenizar qualquer história que seja. Ele ficou com tanta raiva de Eriol quanto eu e isso foi muito confortável para mim, naquele momento.

E então passamos uma hora trancados no escritório, tentando entender coisas. Compreendemos que, dadas as circunstâncias, não havia meios de comprovar crime algum por parte do Eriol, nem mesmo um sequestro. Compreendemos que, por melhores que fossem os advogados da minha mãe, nós não possuíamos nenhum tipo de vantagem, legalmente falando. Compreendemos que tudo o que havia sido feito comigo até então fazia parte de algo muito além da nossa capacidade de compreensão e que, para além das ameaças, tudo havia sido confuso demais para que se compreendesse com exatidão o perigo que ele representava, entretanto, sabíamos que esse perigo existia.

Compreendemos, por fim, que eu precisava desaparecer de novo. Mesmo que eu não tivesse sido ferida ainda (não fisicamente, pelo menos), aquele homem representava uma ameaça para mim e também para Takashi, que tinha muito a esconder, tendo em vista as visitas suspeitas que recebia no estabelecimento dele vez por outra. Eu não queria estar exposta a ele e nem meu amigo queria que eu estivesse. Pagar para ver não era realmente uma opção para nós.

Takashi me pediu para ir trabalhar, normalmente, como se eu estivesse apenas voltando de algum atestado médico qualquer. Ele precisava que eu agisse normalmente, e até o fim da noite teríamos tudo arranjado - inclusive o resgate do meu gato e, de acordo com ele, uma maneira de silenciar Eriol quanto ao que ele sabia ou poderia vir a saber sobre os Yamazaki e sobre minhas identidades falsas e sumiços. As vezes, por mais sombrio que isso fosse, era prático ter um amigo envolvido com o submundo.

Eu estava aliviada por ter conseguido ajuda, por ter conseguido convencer Yamazaki de tudo o que estava acontecendo e ter alguma solução. Estava nervosa, ansiosa, na verdade. Desaparecer de novo me deixava assim, mesmo sendo necessário. Eu queria dizer adeus a algumas pessoas mas era melhor evitar esse tipo de coisa. Pensaria, mais tarde, em alguma maneira de fazer isso. Talvez eu pudesse deixar algum bilhete para a Rina. Senti que era uma pena nunca poder ter tido nada com ela, nem mesmo uma amizade mais próxima. A admiração que eu tinha por ela ia além da própria beleza. Ela era adorável, inteligente, enfim. Eu sentiria falta de todas as meninas...

Só que, bem, vocês já sabem o desfecho disso, não é? Eu não fugi, deu tudo errado, muito embora eu tenha realmente ficado muito tempo sem ver todo esse pessoal. Por cerca de três ou quatro horas eu tive a completa certeza de que não veria mais Eriol. Eu me livraria dele. Estar longe dele me fazia forte, eu estava me livrando do medo na medida em que esquecia da presença dele, de tudo o que era estranho e o cercava, daquele poder e energia bizarra, da cor dos olhos dele e a detestável maneira com que ele me controlava. Mas tudo isso foi muito breve. Três ou quatro horas foram tudo o que eu consegui, pois dali a pouco tempo eu estava mergulhada novamente em medo, embrenhada naquela realidade sinistra em que estaria por tanto, tanto tempo depois daquele dia.

Trabalhei como em qualquer outro dia até a hora do meu intervalo. Precisei lidar com a preocupação e desconfiança de Rina, que não acreditou plenamente no meu sumiço estranho, mesmo com o meu esforço em parecer convincentemente tranquila. Nesse aspecto ela era parecida comigo: perceptiva demais para não identificar uma mentira ou desculpa. Nem mesmo nas do Yamazaki, e ele era muito bom em mentir.

Enfim, linda, maravilhosa e ansiosa, eu ajudei todos aqueles homens a ficarem insuportavelmente bêbados. Fiz vista grossa para toda a hipocrisia e atitudes nojentas deles e recebi muitas gorjetas por ser tão boa atriz e fingir simpatia por todos sendo que, milagrosamente, ainda não havia precisado trocar de roupa nem uma vez até o momento em que estava voltando para o balcão deixar os copos sem dono que eu havia recolhido. Em breve eu estaria livre para o meu intervalo, que eu passaria na sala do Yamazaki para saber como ele estava arranjando minha nova fuga. Na verdade, eu não queria saber realmente _como_ , pois sei que o tipo de gente que ele conhecia, e que era capaz de fazer alguém desaparecer, não é exatamente o tipo de gente com quem eu gostaria de tomar um café. Acho que vocês captaram a ideia.

Minha mente estava funcionando a mil por hora, mas antes mesmo de eu chegar até o balcão, tudo parou. Foi tão repentino quanto naquele dia, que parecia distante para mim, mas que havia sido ainda naquela semana. Lembram-se do momento em que o meu disco começou a tocar ao contrário? Do meu punho preso por um estranho? Como naquela noite, a presença de Eriol invadiu-me e eu pressenti que estava tudo perdido, porque ele tem o dom de fazer com que as coisas se percam. Ele estava no mesmo ambiente que eu e não demorou muito eu o vi saindo da porta dos funcionários em direção ao bar. Estagnei por alguns segundos onde eu estava e as coisas só voltaram a funcionar dentro da minha cabeça algum tempo depois, quando meus olhos encontraram o dele. Aquele maldito parecia muito feliz para alguém que casualmente errou a entrada. Os olhos dele esbanjavam vitória para cima de mim. Então a raiva fez com que eu voltasse a raciocinar devidamente.

Se Eriol não estava usando a entrada de clientes, mas a de funcionários, eu apostaria meu salário que isso significava que ele havia falado com Yamazaki E que ele queria que eu soubesse disso. Se ele havia falado com o meu amigo e chefe eu poderia apostar também meus dois rins e o meu fígado que meus planos estavam em vias de serem totalmente frustrados, se já não haviam sido. Meu coração falhou várias batidas enquanto essa última possibilidade ia ganhando espaço e estabilidade em minha mente. Como, eu, odiava, aquele, homem - eu pensava a cada passo que dava em direção do dito cujo.

Nos encarávamos. Eriol deu um passo para o lado, me dando passagem, como que me encorajando a ir ver Yamazaki e o estrago que feito. Pela visão periférica vi uma das garotas parar um passo pela metade, provavelmente por ter visto aquele homem saindo daquela porta e eu o encarando fixamente. Se eu não tivesse sumido, dali em diante, teria que ter dado muitas explicações às minhas colegas. Me pergunto se alguém um dia respondeu as perguntas delas sobre mim, pois duvido que Takashi tenha feito.

Passei por Eriol tentando quebrar o contato visual e seguir para o corredor. Antes que eu o fizesse, pude sentir com muita clareza que ele estava tentando de novo fazer alguma coisa com o meu corpo. Não era aquele amortecimento, nem a excitação, eu não entendia direito mas a maneira como eu estava consciente dele era a maior prova da influência que ele pretendia ter sobre mim. Era um formigamento na sola dos meus pés, um zumbido na cabeça e um revirar no estômago que me fez pensar se eu não estava tendo, na verdade, algum ataque cardíaco ou coisa do tipo. Entretanto, a assinatura dele naquilo já era perceptível para mim. De alguma maneira eu o sentia na minha pele, mesmo que aos poucos nós estivéssemos nos distanciando, na medida em que eu deixava de encará-lo e olhava para o corredor. Formulei rapidamente uma hipótese sobre o contato visual como um recurso facilitador para que ele pudesse controlar meus sentidos com melhor eficácia. Mas esse pensamento foi rápido e foi embora assim que vi a porta do escritório de Yamazaki aberta.

Quando entrei novamente no escritório dele, minhas esperanças todas foram por água abaixo, instantaneamente. A derrota estava estampada no rosto dele e, sem demora, no meu também. Yamazaki estava sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos apoiando as cabeças, ou seja, em uma das mais famosas equivalentes da posição fetal para adultos. Se ele estava na merda por causa do Eriol, eu estava na merda por causa do Eriol, a conta era simples e o resultado certeiro e definitivo, faltava apenas saber o porque e como, para fins científicos já que tudo já tinha ido para o brejo. Eu precisaria, além disso, saber o que gritar para aquele cretino quando ele viesse atrás de mim, me atormentar, mais tarde.

\- Chiharu. - ele disse, mal levantando a cabeça para me encarar.

Foi quando o ódio estourou na minha cabeça, junto com um gigantesco sentimento de culpa e vontade de nunca ter nascido, porque apenas com essa palavra eu pude compreender todo um novo universo de coisas. Então, pela segunda vez naquela noite, eu paralisei. Agora, as explicações:

Chiharu Mihara é outra figura do meu passado. Entretanto, apesar de eu ter deixado a nossa amizade em Tomoeda no momento em que fugi de lá, ela não significa passado para Takashi. Por que? Porque apesar de Chiharu ser linda, inteligente, íntegra, batalhadora e ter uma personalidade invejavelmente divertida e forte, ela é (ainda, até hoje no momento em que eu narro) apaixonada por Yamazaki, e ele por ela. Desde o colégio, desde que todos nós nos conhecemos, e é uma história de amor tanto linda quanto complicada.

Parece que eu estou dizendo que meu amigo não a merece, mas a verdade é que eu nunca compreendi por completo o que os mantêm sentimentalmente presos um ao outro. Takashi é um amigo incrível, bem humorado e também bonito. É mentiroso desde sempre e eu penso que a Chiharu consegue aceitar isso por ver através do que ele efetivamente diz, enxergando também o que ele pensa. Mas o que não bate, para mim, é a conduta exemplar de vida que ela possui em todos os aspectos, enquanto Yamazaki tem um puteiro de luxo frequentado por gente de elite mas, no mínimo, duvidosa. Acredito que isso deva ser um empecilho para eles e que seja um dos motivos pelos quais não estão casados mesmo depois de tantos anos. Ela não parece ser do tipo de pessoa que ficaria tranquila perto desse mundo em que eu e Takashi estamos. A herança dos Yamazaki, assim como o amor que ela sente pelo meu amigo, não são coisas que Chiharu pode controlar.

De qualquer maneira, eles possuíam algum tipo de relacionamento, mas não oficialmente. Principalmente pelo tipo de clientes e hm… fornecedores que Yamazaki tinha, ele não gostava da ideia de que pudessem facilmente acessar a relação que ele possuía com Chiharu, que permanecia muito, muito longe de tudo o que se relacionava ao trabalho dele e, por consequência, do meu emprego no bar. Nós dois falávamos sobre ela apenas em tom baixo na sala dele, ou quando saíamos e estávamos longe dos colegas. Eu, pessoalmente, nunca mais falei com ela, embora tenha sempre a admirado de longe pela pessoa que ela se tornou e também tenha enviado, algumas vezes, presentes para Chiharu em seu aniversário. Pelo que sei, ela os recebia com grande alegria, e conseguia aceitar com algum pesar o fato de Takashi não revelar como me encontrou para realizar as entregas.

Três parágrafos para dizer: meu amigo a ama, eu a admiro muito. O contexto em que ele se mostrava muito angustiado ao dizer o nome dela, enquanto Eriol estava em algum lugar por perto e nós tínhamos um plano para fugir daquele perturbado me pareceu um mau presságio e tanto. Dessa vez, entretanto, as coisas não eram sobre mim, que já havia sido capturada, mas a menção à Chiharu a colocava no meio dessa bagunça em que eu me envolvi sozinha, de acordo com o meu conhecimento de mundo da época, e eu não considerava justo que alguém como _ela_ fosse envolvida por minha culpa. Eu induzi Yamazaki a me ajudar, não queria que isso atingisse alguém que não tinha parte nisso.

Mas eu ainda precisava saber como Eriol havia chegado até Chiharu e qual o nível da ameaça que estávamos enfrentando. Precisei me recuperar do surto de culpa e desespero, para me recompor e perguntar da maneira mais calma que eu conseguia o que estava acontecendo.

Foi uma conversa complicada, dolorosa e longa. Por longa, entenda de duas horas para mais. Em todo o tempo de conversa eu tinha plena consciência de que Eriol estava há apenas alguns metros de nós. Ele estava me vigiando e tentava a todo momento me desestabilizar, de maneira que estava particularmente difícil fingir que eu estava tranquila para Yamazaki. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse pior do que já estava se sentindo, embora estivesse extremamente magoada, e vou dizer os motivos.

Primeiramente, não sei qual foi a conversa que os dois tiveram, me desculpem. Nós passamos duas horas conversando mas eu não consegui fazer meu amigo me contar tudo. Vou contar o que eu sei: não sabíamos como, mas Eriol conseguiu descobrir detalhes muito pessoais da vida de Yamazaki E do pai dele E de Chiharu. Ele usou essas informações para ameaçá-lo, isso é uma certeza, entretanto eu acredito que ele foi além disso. Do contrário, o meu chefe e dono de um puteiro de luxo cujos clientes pensam sempre que são donos do mundo, não teria caído nessa. Ele teria contornado, feito Eriol de idiota e enxotado ele dali, dando a ele mais problemas do que teria se tivesse simplesmente me deixado fugir.

O que Eriol fez para ele? Como ele conseguiu convencer que poderia, efetivamente, fazer algo contra Chiharu, sendo que Yamazaki e o pai dele tem a proteção da máfia? Entendem? Antes meu amigo o silenciaria, e agora ele estava sendo silenciado e, ainda por cima, não poderia fazer nada por mim nem por quem ele amava porque de alguma maneira aquele maldito tinha chego até Chiharu! Sentem como a coisa ficava cada vez mais assustadora e bizarra?

Mas o que me deixou pior, pior _mesmo_ , não foi nem eu perder a ajuda de um amigo porque ele precisava salvar alguém de quem ele gostava mais, me deixando sozinha de novo. O problema foi quando ele disse:

\- Você está demitida, Tomoyo. - em uma voz baixa, desanimada, sem vontade alguma mas que, ainda assim, o disse. Vocês sabem, eu era uma boa atriz, só que as coisas tem um limite e eu estava bem próxima dele.

\- O quê? - estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima a ele e me levantei quando ouvi a _minha demissão_. Só para constar, eu tenho quase certeza de que pude sentir a energia de Eriol vibrando naquele momento. - Por quê?!

Takashi levantou os olhos para mim, demonstrando que também não estava feliz com isso. Se levantou e me deu um abraço, mesmo sabendo que eu estava brava por ele estar me demitindo.

\- Me desculpe, Tomo. Não queria que fosse assim, que eu precisasse te abandonar agora. Ele… me pediu para que a demitiss que eu farei por hora. - dizendo isso ele se afastou um passo e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e, contrariando a tradição japonesa de não ficar encarando muito os amiguinhos, ele me olhou nos olhos da maneira mais segura e confiante que a ocasião permitia. Ao mesmo tempo eu sentia a presença de Eriol se movendo para fora do prédio. - Eu prometo que, assim que possível, darei um jeito de te ajudar. É preciso que você se mantenha forte, minha querida. Sei que encontrará uma forma de se defender, eu acredito em você, Tomoyo.

Suspirei. Estava magoada e sem paciência pra discursos de amizade e motivação, então me lembro de ter gesticulado alguma coisa polida que eu espero que não tenha sido fria demais e fui pegar as minhas coisas para sair do bordel. Na verdade isso foi uma das poucas coisas na minha vida às quais não soube reagir, sei que não era justo estar assim com alguém que já me ajudou tanto nessa vida, mas eu estava assustada e, mais do que nunca, sozinha. A consciência de que ele estava me abandonando para salvar alguém que ele amava mais, me deixava ao mesmo tempo culpada e desolada. Além disso, o fato de Eriol ter representado esse tipo de ameaça para Yamazaki me deixou mais nervosa ainda.

Saí para a madrugada gelada, procurando aquele maldito. Era perceptível que ele queria que eu o seguisse, pois do contrário ocultaria sua presença como fez enquanto estava tendo aquela conversinha com o meu _ex chefe_. Se ele queria me ver, ele me veria. Quem sabe com a mão voando na cara dele.

O encontrei próximo à saída de carros, do lado de fora, provavelmente para ficar fora da vigilância dos seguranças. Eu o encarei mortalmente, ele sorriu, deu as costas e passou a descer a rua.

\- Pode parar aí, Hiiragizawa! - eu ordenei, alto. Ordenei mesmo, nada de linguagem polida e educada: fui mandona. De formal só tinha o sobrenome dele, uma vez que nós não éramos íntimos para além do contato físico, eu ainda o chamava assim naqueles dias.

Estava farta dele e dos joguinhos dele.

Infelizmente, era cedo demais para estar farta.

Eriol parou ao lado de um carro preto, no qual se encostou displicentemente colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Eu parei em frente dele, puta da vida por ele ter me feito perder meu emprego. Comecei:

\- O que você quer de mim? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas, eu estava falando mais alto, mais agressivamente do que de costume e meus gestos mais enérgicos, o que pode parecer pouco para a maioria das pessoas mas que, para alguém como eu, era o equivalente a estar dando uns berros - Eu já não estou aqui, Caramba?! Qual o propósito de ameaçar meu chefe, fazer ele me _demitir_? Era para fazer sentido, você me dar uma porcaria de uma chave para depois decidir que eu não posso mais trabalhar? Resolveu que agora é mais divertido que meu emprego seja te suportar em tempo integral? Vai abandonar o seu trabalho para ter mais tempo para tornar a minha vida um inferno? É isso, Hiiragizawa?

Ofegante, cruzei os braços encarando-o de forma dura. Ele se desencostou do carro, aproximou-se de mim - o que foi bastante incômodo, sendo que mesmo de salto a nossa altura tem uma certa diferença - e de meu rosto, colocando-se na trajetória perfeita da minha mão.

\- A sugestão é, sem dúvidas, maravilhosa. - respondeu, pressentindo meu impulso em dá-lo o devido tapa, fez com que meus músculos enfraquecessem novamente e minhas mãos caíssem pesadas ao lado do meu corpo. - Guarde sua indignação para mais tarde, Tomoyo Daidouji, eu sei que você pretendia fugir esta noite.

Fiquei surpresa apenas por pouco tempo. Convenhamos que não era tão difícil assim chegar à conclusão de que eu não planejava passar muito tempo com Eriol por perto. O meu comportamento dócil do dia anterior, por exemplo, era um forte indício de que eu estava esperando o momento certo, para obter a ajuda certo. Sendo que Yamazaki me ajudou, outrora, a desaparecer das vistas da minha mãe e todos que ela havia colocado na minha cola, eu ter esperado pacientemente até encontrá-lo não parecia tão inocente quanto simplesmente "ir trabalhar".

Em meu breve período de surpresa, Eriol abriu a porta do carona e me enfiou dentro do carro. Espera, carro? Sim, ele deve ter invocado do submundo algum carro porque, mais cedo, a gente foi para o bar de ônibus e metrô. Sentou-se no banco do motorista e eu estremeci, porque além de tudo isso, eu detesto sair de carro com gente que eu não conheço. E se ele fosse um louco no volante? Como confiar naquele cara desequilibrado?

\- Além disso, - retomou, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança em mim, porque ele era assim detestável 99% do tempo, e depois nele, para depois pousar as mãos no volante e olhar para mim, fixamente - não se engane, minha cara. Pessoas como o seu coleguinha de escola e os amigos dela não são algo nem próximo de uma ameaça para mim.

O que estava me deixando levemente em pânico era saber o que Eriol Hiiragizawa era, para não se sentir ameaçado por ninguém? Nem pela máfia mais organizada e institucionalizada do mundo?

\- Espero que essa experiência tenha lhe proporcionado, Tomoyo, uma perspectiva mais precisa sobre o que irá acontecer se você não me levar a sério. Se eu digo que você vai ficar e me ajudar, você fica, você me ajuda. Não existem muitas pessoas capazes de interceder por você, querida, além de mim. Então, por favor, seja mais atenta.

Eu estava respirando alto. Se vocês tiverem tempo, leiam novamente as fases anteriores e observem, como é difícil entender as proporções do poder de Eriol. Ele havia me deixado apavorada enquanto dizia tudo aquilo, ele havia sido _muito_ ameaçador. Se a intenção de todo aquele rodeio era que eu testasse por conta próprias as minhas fronteiras com ele, foi um teste muito cruel. Mas, as vezes, essa grandiosidade que ele emanava quando _queria_ me amedrontar, desaparecia. Eriol chegou a parecer comum, merecedor de uns chutes por ser tão irritante e abusado, mesmo que eu não seja completamente adepta do uso da violência, pela princesa que ainda reside em algum lugar de mim.

Por falar em irritante, depois de todo um discurso para me fazer tremer nas bases, aquele "seja mais atenta" levantou minha ira por ele novamente. Ser mais atenta? Mais atenta? Sério, Eriol? Será que ele sabe algo sobre horóscopo e o que ter o Sol em Virgem significa? Só podia ser proposital: ele queria ver o que era mais forte, meu medo ou minha raiva dele.

Até o fim deste capítulo, vocês terão essa resposta.

A direção de Eriol não era _tão_ ruim assim, mas eu ainda estava tensa dentro daquele carro. Até ali, as únicas vezes em que aquele homem não me tinha me deixado tensa ou ele estava me controlando sensorialmente, ou nós estávamos transando antes de eu saber que ele era um escroto, então eu não sabia dizer se estar tensa perto dele era um bom ou um mau sinal. Eu segurava o sinto e olhava fixamente para a rua, como quem está enjoado, mas com cara de poucos amigos porque estava, ainda, irritada. O silêncio imperava.

Quase todas as vezes em que parávamos em um semáforo, ele se virava para me observar. Enxergava isso pela visão periférica, evitava me direcionar a ele. Tive muitas experiências ruins relacionadas a isso naquele dia. Em uma dessas vezes, entretanto, eu falhei por puro reflexo: percebi a mão dele abandonando o volante e vindo em direção ao meu rosto. Não cheguei a arregalar os olhos, ainda que não tenha ficado totalmente inexpressiva, me surpreendi porque pensava que ele estivesse também bravo comigo, por ter tentado fugir. Aparentemente, ele esquecia as coisas mais rápido do que eu.

Eriol não estava olhando para o meu rosto, mas para os meus cabelos. Fiquei receosa que ele começasse a afagar meus cabelos porque, 1. eles estavam há um dia e pouco sem lavar, e uma raiz lisa sem lavar por um dia é óleo puro, 2. eu não gostava dele, porque ele tinha que tocar o meu cabelo? Mas ele não o fez, pegou uma mecha do topo da minha cabeça e escorreu os dedos pelos fios longos, acompanhando-os com o olhar. Eu prendi a respiração e ia me afastar, quando o sinal abriu. Eriol demorou um pouco para voltar totalmente a atenção à rua, mas voltou a dirigir. Sim, eu também não entendi e fiquei confusa com esse gesto dele.

\- Relaxe, querida. Não vou levá-la para retirar os órgãos e vendê-los no mercado negro. - ele disse, depois de um tempo. Eu senti meu corpo amolecer contra a minha vontade, o que não me deixava mais tranquila por dentro, então não ajudava de nada e eu já disse o quanto estava cansada de ser controlada e manipulada o tempo todo? Aprendam, amiguinhos: pessoas não são brinquedinhos, e não servem para esse tipo de coisa. Entendido? Espero que sim.

\- Você não faz sentido nenhum, Hiiragizawa. - reclamei. Porque não faz, faz? Acho que tooooodos concordamos que ele não faz sentido. Me perguntava se ele era invasivo assim por ser estrangeiro e se do lugar de onde ele veio as pessoas eram assim, cheias de intimidade com os outros. Queria estar enganada.

\- Não há a necessidade de me chamar pelo sobrenome, creio que já tenha lhe apontado isso quando me apresentei a você, Tomoyo.

Então não vou lhe chamar de coisa nenhuma, melhor assim? Foi o que eu pensei e não disse, porque não era obrigada a manter conversas com pessoas que fazem comigo o que ele faz. Eu parecia relativamente calma de novo, mas não se enganem, se vocês são atentos, perceberam que o nome do capítulo e a introdução dele não aponta para um final casual no trânsito da madrugada, e aposto que vocês querem saber o que provocou o dito _instinto assassino_ , não é?

Pois bem, essa viagem desconfortável não durou para sempre. Eu fiquei o caminho todo remoendo o fato de estar _desempregada_ por culpa daquele desgraçado que me inutilizava o tempo todo. Odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio a personalidade dele. Não sou do tipo de pessoa que odeia, que guarda coisas ruins no coração. Mas adivinha quem teve a potência de ascender tudo isso em mim? Isso mesmo, parabéns por ser um gênio.

Agora vou te contar o que me deixou _realmente_ puta, então se segura que aí vem o clímax do capítulo.

Chegamos no prédio do Eriol e a garagem era subterrânea, aberta com controle, o que me deixou 1% aliviada porque eu não queria lidar com as reações daquele porteiro. Meu alívio acabou quando saímos do carro (não sem antes eu suspirar pelo infortúnio de estar voltando para aquele lugar) e entramos no elevador. O maldito homem não tinha a capacidade mínima de respeitar o meu espaço, porque ficou há centímetros de mim, sendo que o elevador estava vazio. Tentei me afastar, porque isso era um abuso? Sim. Ele veio atrás de mim? Veio. Ou seja, já começou mal.

Eu havia decidido não ter papinho com ele por motivos já explicados aqui, mas Eriol não me deixou em paz. Me seguiu até o quarto de visitas em que deixei minhas coisas, perguntando se eu estava com fome e queria que ele preparasse alguma coisa. Me seguiu até a cozinha, onde eu comecei a preparar algo para eu comer (macarrão, à moda italiana, porque ele não tinha não tinha ingredientes para mais nada). Segui fingindo que ele não existia, enquanto ele tentava me ajudar a fazer comida, colocando na panela alguma quantidade de massa para ele também. Comi enquanto ele comentava coisas sobre comidas da Europa, que eu já sabia, pois minha mãe viajou o mundo todo e eu era amiga de imigrantes de quase todo lugar. Eu olhava para ele, mas não respondia, como quem não contraria louco mas não bate palma para ele dançar.

Quando terminamos e eu fiz menção de ir lavar a louça, ele se colocou entre mim e a pia e disse:

\- Não precisa, deixe que eu cuido disso.

Se você disse, está dito, campeão. Fui tomar banho, sim, de novo, porque trabalhar em ambiente onde as pessoas bebem te deixa com cheiro de bebida e fazer comida te deixa com cheiro de comida e eu gosto de ir dormir cheirando pijama limpo. Infelizmente, eu não tinha um pijama, então peguei a mesma roupa velha de antes para meus propósitos futuros que eram: tomar banho e me trancar no quarto. Coisas que foram frustradas e vocês já sabem disso pelo início do capítulo.

O que deu errado? Eriol me viu saindo do banheiro depois da parte um (tomar banho). Ele estava na porta do quarto dele, encostado na batente e com os braços cruzados, o que me fez perguntar se ele estava me esperando e que isso não faz sentido, então eu quis correr pro o quarto onde eu dormiria para ir para a parte dois (me trancar e dormir).

\- Por que não usa roupas de dormir? - ele perguntou, antes que eu entrasse no quarto. Pela sombra, percebi que ele estava vindo atrás de mim e estava prevendo que não deixaria me esconder lá dentro.

\- Porque você não me trouxe nenhuma decente. - respondi, virando os olhos porque a minha versão educadinha havia ficado presa em algum lugar do caminho para cá. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta ao mesmo tempo em que ele segurou meu outro punho. Que mania, de ficar me tocando sem pedir! Quem ele achava que era?

\- Gostaria de vê-la usando as que te trouxe.

Seu sonho. Apertei a mão contra a maçaneta da porta e respirei fundo. Ele queria conversar? Então teríamos uma conversa. Virei meu rosto para ele.

\- Eu não sou sua amiga, Hiiragizawa. - soletrei, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele e de forma muito clara e didática, porque ele precisava entender, mas comecei a falar mais rápido na medida em que jogava algumas verdades na cara dele - Não quero conversar com você, nem nada seu, nem sua companhia. Se você não percebeu, você me manipulou, me sequestrou, me fez perder meu emprego, ameaçou meu amigo e me ameaçou outras diversas vezes. Não há _motivos_ para que eu queira qualquer coisa com você.

\- É realmente lastimável que você não queira, Tomoyo. - ele subiu a mão que estava no meu punho para o meu braço, se aproximando. As coisas pareciam estar tomando um rumo estranho, então eu me afastei e tentei abrir a porta do quarto. Eriol não deixou, sabe-se lá como ele me fez largar a maçaneta e me virou para ele, me puxando para perto. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, eu estava começando a pensar nas técnicas que as minhas seguranças, quando eu era mais nova, me ensinaram para que eu me defendesse. Fixei meus braços na frente do meu corpo, entre eu e ele. - Olhe para mim, querida.

E eu sou louca de fazer isso? R: Não.

\- Me solta, Eriol! - ordenei, com raiva, enquanto tentava empurrá-lo. Ele oferecia resistência, mas não estava usando aquelas coisas estranhas para me parar. - Você é doente? Qual é o seu problema?

\- Olhe para mim, Tomoyo! - ele insistiu. Tentou segurar meus punhos, mas eu girei os braços para que ele soltasse. Antes que pudesse pensar direito, espalmei a mão na cara dele e fiz força para que ele se afastasse. Surpresos com minhas técnicas de defesa pessoal? Bem, não levei elas a sério quando aprendi na casa da minha mãe, mas quando fugi precisei delas duas ou três vezes. A diferença era que, em outros casos, eu tinha tentado isso com pessoas "normais", e não com um cara envolvido com umas magias estranhas.

Consegui afastar Eriol apenas por alguns segundos, em que tentei entrar no quarto de novo e me trancar. Antes que eu conseguisse entrar no cômodo, eu fui puxada, a porta fechada e eu posta contra ela. De novo? Sim, de novo. Ele puxou meu rosto para perto do dele e por um (one, 1, uno) segundo de distração, eu olhei para os olhos dele.

Naquele tempo tudo era difícil para mim. Eu estava há apenas dois dias e meio na companhia de Eriol então não era como se eu tivesse armas contra ele além da minha teimosia e revolta - que, infelizmente, não conseguiam vencer todas. Me defendi, tentei correr, de diversas maneiras, pois eu percebi que não era saudável estar perto dele. Se existem forças do destino, do sangue, da ordem que rege o planeta ou só a vontade louca e egoísta de um cara que queria ver do inferno o mundo queimar, eu não sei. Não sei o que me fez estar naquele apartamento, naquela hora, exposta e indefesa, para além da minha simples escolha de fugir de casa.

Mas eu estava e olhei novamente nos olhos azuis-deep-ocean dele por algum reflexo ou poder atrativo, ou qualquer outra coisa. Me fazer encará-lo era a maneira mais fácil de me acessar completamente, quebrar minhas defesas, me amolecer não emocionalmente, mas fisicamente, sensorialmente, de maneira que todas as portas passaram a estar abertas novamente.

Se eu dissesse que não me lembro do que aconteceu depois, seria mentira. Você provavelmente sabe porque eu já dei as dicas, a prévia: acordei nua na cama dele. Foi o primeiro ato mais repugnante de Eriol comigo e me recordo daquilo melhor do que gostaria, embora isso não significa nada muito nítido. Me senti novamente jogada na imensidão dele, mas conseguia perceber meu corpo sem, entretanto, acessar com precisão meus pensamentos. O meu corpo, meu auto-controle, nada em mim me pertencia. Eu simplesmente estava lá dentro, percebendo movimentos corporais autônomos, respondendo aos estímulos externos.

Era por _isso_ que eu acordei revoltada. Você também acordaria revoltada(o). Não há quem seja neutro ao uso do próprio corpo por terceiros.

Isso aconteceu faz muito tempo para mim, mas para aquela Tomoyo, sentada no sofá com Fye no colo, foi literalmente na noite passada. Agora faz mais sentido, aquele parágrafo repleto de xingamentos? Espero que sim, porque se não fez, você não deve ser um ser humano capaz de sentir empatia. E isso é muito grave.

Diante disso tudo eu precisava encontrar algum meio de retomar o controle da minha vida. Não poderia ficar por muito tempo sendo controlada por alguém, principalmente Eriol, a quem eu aprendia a odiar cada vez mais. A vida era minha e ela precisava estar em minhas mãos. Por isso, em um primeiro momento, eu quase pensei em me matar, pois era um meio de decidir algo por mim mesma de maneira que ele não pudesse interferir e eu não fosse mais obrigada a fazer nada que ele quisesse. Desisti dessa ideia ainda antes de sair do banho, então essa solução já não fazia mais parte do meu leque enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá, e isso se deu porque eu não consegui me desfazer de alguns pensamentos e rostos, memórias, historias, cartas que eu ainda precisava enviar.

Em algum momento eu decidi que não poderia morrer. Não era justo fazer mais isso com quem já sofria por meu desaparecimento. Por mais egoísta que aquilo tenha sido, fugir, nunca me desliguei totalmente da culpa por ter feito isso, por isso dei indícios de que estava viva. Não considerava justo desaparecer deixando, para sempre, tantas pontas soltas.

Ali, naquele sofá, eu procurava entender coisas que estavam muito além da minha compreensão. Em algum ponto no meio de tudo aquilo que corria na minha cabeça, decidi tomar mais uma atitude desesperada, rápida e solitária. Fui até o meu quarto, que eu havia decorado com tanto esforço e dedicação, procurei uma bolsa grande (Eriol havia levado minha única mala para a casa dele) e juntei coisas restritamente essenciais e todo o dinheiro que eu tinha na casa. Seria a fuga de Tomoyo parte 2.

Seria, porque não foi, para variar. Tenho a certeza absoluta de ter trancado a porta de casa quando cheguei. Absoluta. Não sou do tipo que dá chance pra alguém entrar em casa e me encontrar testando um novo método de organização de meias. Então eu estava procurando a bag de carregar gato que uma amiga minha me deu de presente, acreditando que meu mais novo plano de fuga duraria até, no mínimo, a minha saída daquele edifício.

Ledo engano e, ao menos, não tive muito tempo para alimentar esperanças dessa vez. Mal encontrei a bag e me levantei, encontrei Eriol no meu corredor, encarando a bolsa em cima da minha cama. Mais ou menos assim: cheguei em casa, tomei banho, sentei no sofá até conseguir forças para tentar fugir. Bem rápido, bem repentino, porque talvez o propósito fosse mesmo só me fazer perder tempo mais uma vez. Eriol Hiiragizawa nunca me deixaria ir. Entendeu, Tomoyo? Nunca.

Ele não vai te dar esse espaço. Você precisa conseguir isso sozinha. Abra seu espaço, custe o que custar. Ou a luta ou a morte.

A luta.

Parti para cima de Eriol com fúria, sangue nos olhos, porque estava mais do que farta, estava quebrando a barreira dos sentidos, de maneira que ele não pôde me parar. Nunca imaginei que eu faria isso. Na noite anterior eu apenas me defendi, mas já não era uma defesa, era um ataque. Aquele homem não só me fez ficar isolada, desempregada, mas também despertou em mim um senso de violência que eu nunca pensei que teria. Eu estava revidando o horror que ele havia me feito sentir, retalhação física.

Começou rápido demais, talvez até para ele. Quando eu o empurrei pela primeira vez, não parecia estar focado em se defender, ou em mim. Não entendia, naquele momento, a força que tomava meu corpo, eu era agressividade e queria ferir alguém que me feriu. Bati a palma da minha mão na cara dele, o empurrando cada vez mais para a sala. Não me senti satisfeita, com a pouca técnica que tinha eu desferi um soco no estômago dele com a mão direita, sentindo ele enrijecer os músculos do abdômen. Em segundos eu estava o socando com a mão esquerda no ombro dele, sem saber realmente se isso era um golpe eficaz, uma vez que eu não _sabia_ realmente lutar, só queria bater. Ele só se deixava apanhar, mal se afastando de mim.

Se me intrigava ele não estar se defendendo? Sim, em algum lugar da minha mente confusa. Ele não estava se defendendo nem me inutilizando. No início foi rápido demais, só que eu não acredito realmente que mais tarde ele não pudesse me parar. Mas, não tendo parado, eu continuei acertando ele até me cansar e sentir minhas mãos começarem a doer. O empurrei contra a parede, dei um tapa, chutei suas pernas e, de todos os golpes, o único que ele defendeu foi uma tentativa de chute no saco.

Lembro-me que, por fim, eu lhe dei uma cotovelada na cara. Ele escorregou pela parede e se sentou no chão. Eu estava cansada demais, me jogando no sofá, ofegante, mantendo o homem em meu campo de visão. Dá para acreditar que eu, a princesa Tomoyo, tentou espancar alguém? Agora, quem estava detonada depois de tanto esforço? Sim, eu. Eriol estava jogado no chão, com a camisa toda torta, o cabelo bagunçado, mas nada além disso dava dicas de que ele havia apanhado. Isso era frustrante. Mesmo com todo o meu esforço, não havia nem um inchado. Intacto.

Depois de um tempo - muito tempo, de verdade, anos - eu cheguei à conclusão de que, apesar de isso ter sido uma reação desesperada e até algum ponto necessária para os rumos que eu tomaria na vida depois daquilo, não valeu a pena de verdade. A violência, em geral, nunca vale. O que ficou na minha boca foi um gosto estranho de cansaço e desejo. Eu queria mais daquilo, mais de descontar no próprio Eriol tudo de ruim que ele representava. Queria vê-lo sofrer, porque mesmo não tendo sido bem sucedida em feri-lo, eu consegui acertá-lo. Ter feito isso deve ter liberado qualquer hormônio bizarro no meu organismo, ativando uma sede de sangue que eu não sabia que era capaz de ter.

Foi naquele exato momento que eu selei meu contrato com o disco da minha vida que havia começado, algumas noites antes, a girar ao contrário. Eu me vingaria. Eu lutaria, não apenas pela minha liberdade, mas pela derrota de Eriol.

Se eu construí, naquele momento de violência, alguma certeza, foi a de que eu destruiria a maldita existência daquele infeliz.


	7. Forças Ocultas

_TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? n? -q Aff, sempre soube q estava sozinha T_T /melodramática. Espero q gostem desse cap! ^^_

* * *

Minha primeira vez foi algo muito, muito estranho e constrangedor. Acredito que poucas pessoas neste planeta em que vivemos tenham uma primeira vez linda, maravilhosa e toda repleta de pétalas de flores, como canta a ficção. A verdade é que é uma situação em que duas pessoas desejam muito mas eventualmente uma ou as duas não sabem muito bem como executar tudo isso, sendo que as "video aulas" não são lá muito compatíveis com a realidade. Não faça essa cara, não adianta rir. Você sabe que é assim e, se não sabe, é bom ficar sabendo. A vida e o sexo não são coisas tão bonitas assim, só melhoram com a experiência e o amadurecimento.

Onde eu quero chegar com essa conversa constrangedora? Bem, primeiro a história, depois as explicações.

Eu ainda morava com a minha mãe, já no apartamento de luxo que ela comprou depois de vender a mansão. Foi no meio de uma fase complicada sentimentalmente, por causa da Sakura, para variar. Ela havia conhecido um cara chinês meio por acaso e, sabe-se lá como, estava ficando apaixonada por ele rápido demais para o meu gosto. O rapaz estava só de passagem e eu já estava prevendo (apenas parte) do problema que isso geraria, então meus sentimentos ficaram muito bagunçados. Principalmente porque eu tentava o tempo todo "desgostar" da minha amiga, mas tudo ia por água abaixo toda vez que ela se aproximava de alguém e eu sangrava por dentro, sorrindo por fora.

Enfim, não quero me alongar nos sentimentos do coração, porque era a mesma ladainha de sempre. Foi com um rapaz que eu conhecia há alguns dias, mas em quem estava só levemente interessada. Nós nos aproximamos em uma das festas estranhas que a minha amiga Naoko me arrastava quando sabia que eu estava mal. Ele era legal, bonito, nós saímos algumas vezes e ele acabou indo me visitar em um Valentine's Day. Não pretendia dar chocolate para ele, mas, tendo em vista o investimento para ir até o bairro em que eu morava, fiz um chocolate quente e fomos assistir filmes. Acredito que você já possa imaginar o resto.

Tendo em vista minha confusão mental e a já decepção em relação à minha primeira vez que eu sabia que não seria com quem eu queria, resolvi deixar rolar. Ainda assim eu esperava um pouco mais do que tive. Ele não era virgem, como eu, mas não era muito bom na coisa, não. A maior parte do tempo eu estava nervosa, não apenas pela situação em si, mas porque não queria que a minha mãe soubesse, então me preocupava com qualquer tipo de barulho no corredor, não relaxava. Ou seja, ele aproveitou muito mais do que eu, que além de tudo também senti a tal dorzinha chatinha. No fim acabou sendo constrangedor, porque ele não era nada nem próximo de um namorado ou amigo, era só um ficante e, na época, eu não sabia lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Naquele tempo eu não era totalmente bem resolvida comigo mesma, foi extremamente vergonhoso estar nua com alguém que eu não conhecia, ser tocada intimamente por quem eu não havia trocado tanto mais do que uns amassos, enfim, estar com um corpo com o qual eu não era familiarizada. Me senti muito frágil, muito estranha, até mesmo um pouco nojenta disso tudo. Os fins não eram bons, os meios também não foram, acabou que nada justificou coisa alguma e sexo por sexo só é bom quando os dois sabem fazer bem.

Depois disso nós paramos de se falar, o que me fez ficar chateada no White's Day. A Naoko percebeu o que aconteceu, eu não contei pra Sakura, e isso marcou de forma tão estranha na minha vida que eu não fiz mais sexo por um bom tempo. Isso significa que minha vida sexual só começou a ser ativa depois que fugi de casa, quando eu amadureci com as dificuldades e aprendi a aceitar melhor a minha bissexualidade. Sexo deixou de ser estranho, passou a ser bom em suas mais do que diversas maneiras de ser feito, o que me faz desejar que a vida sexual de todos vocês seja tão boa quanto a minha era antes e voltou a ser depois do Eriol.

Eriol, Eriol, Eriol, Eriol Inferno Hiiragiwzawa. Sua existência neste planeta só me trouxe desgraças, do início ao fim. Imaginam que vida tranquila e divertida eu teria tido, se nunca tivesse me encontrado com ele? Eu talvez ainda estivesse trabalhando no bar, ou em qualquer outro lugar, ganhando meu dinheiro, comprando minhas coisas, me divertindo em viagens e festas nas folgas, férias e feriados com os meus amigos normais, mortais, mentalmente saudáveis. Eu adoeceria, tomaria remédios, seria cuidada por alguma pessoa querida com quem eu ficaria ou não algum dia, e quem sabe todo o resto de todas as histórias que poderiam ter acontecido, mas que ficaram em um universo paralelo em que eu não tivesse que participar de cultos mágicos estranhos por causa do Eriol?

Porém, a vida sempre tem _aquele_ jeitinho de te retornar as dores das quais você foge, aquelas que você tenta terceirizar, os castigos dos quais você tentou escapar e, as vezes, só pra ser mais divertido, ela te retorna também erros de outras pessoas. Coisas que você nem sabia quem existiam caem sobre você com o peso do universo inteiro. Nunca entendi se Eriol era uma junção disso tudo, ou um fator isolado que me fez entrar em contato com todo o resto. Essa questão me incomoda, porque ter vivido tudo isso sem entender a razão tem me desgastado demais. É um dos motivos por eu contar essa história, procurar nela pistas, remontar meus passos antes de tomar mais uma decisão.

Sei que tudo isso fugiu do tópico anterior e soa confuso, mas além de serem reflexões importantes para se ter em mente, tem tudo a ver com o momento em que eu vivi depois de espancar aquele cara. Me perguntava quase todos os dias o motivo de tudo aquilo, porque nunca acreditei em coincidências. Talvez isso fosse uma premonição do que se seguiria, talvez eu fosse apenas sensata e sábia já naquele tempo. O fato: não existem coincidências. É por isso que eu ainda reviro meu passado.

Todavia, o que tem a ver alhos com bugalhos? Até a maldita aparição de Eriol na minha vida, em uma lista organizada e detalhada de itens envolvendo constrangimentos pelos quais passei ao longo de minha existência até aquele momento, minha primeira vez encabeçava a lista. Parece bobo, mas não demorou muito tempo, depois da minha primeira vez, para que eu desse um basta em tudo o que me incomodava e saísse de casa. A partir do choque de realidade que eu levei, as outras coisas deixaram de ser tão constrangedoras, eu estava mais preparada e mais madura, mais segura de mim. Dessa maneira, a minha primeira vez continuou sendo uma das minhas lembranças mais embaraçosas, que perturbavam minhas madrugadas com uma porção de coisas que eu deveria ter feito na época (e também não feito), mas que simplesmente não me ocorreram.

Entretanto, as minhas definições de constrangimento foram atualizadas depois da minha tentativa de espancar Eriol. Como? Não por eu ter batido nele até cansar, sem ter conseguido feri-lo. Não por minhas mãos ficarem ardendo e meu corpo dolorido. Não por todo o esforço, toda a raiva, que não arranhou Eriol, não machucou, não magoou, não tornou mais fraco nem mais frágil. Talvez nem mesmo pelo longo silêncio que se seguiu, quando eu caí no sofá, exausta e ofegante, encarando-o, vigiando sua próxima atitude. Não, tudo isso junto com a minha primeira vez não foi tão constrangedor quanto descobrir que (pausa dramática), o meu ataque repentino, descoordenado, raivoso, desconexo e sem técnica havia (outra pausa dramática) deixado Eriol não com raiva, nem arrependido. Mas excitado.

Quer mesmo que eu conte como eu descobri isso?

Por sua conta e risco: quando eu me joguei no sofá e procurei por qualquer arranhão que fosse, eu percebi - sim - volume na calça de Eriol. Não fez sentido para mim, então eu continuei olhando me perguntando se não estava vendo coisas, se eu não tinha estragado a calça dele ou algo assim. Infelizmente, fazia parte do conjunto de coisas que eram verdade naquele instante, aquele sujeito estava duro por ter apanhado de mim. E isso foi MUITO constrangedor.

Nada contra quem realmente tem esse fetiche. Mas descobrir isso depois de você tentar, de fato, ferir alguém por ÓDIO, é constrangedor, sim. Bastante. Ser pega notando isso, também é, porque ele ajeitou o amiguinho dele antes que eu me tocasse que eu estava encarando o pinto dele, o que me fez encará-lo e perceber que ele estava sorrindo de um jeito bem estranho que eu nunca vi antes.

Meu pensamento era: manual da vida, me diga o que fazer. Sofri abusos de um cara que eu conheci no bar, me sequestrou e me fez perder meu emprego, depois eu bati nele, ele ficou excitado com isso, e então ficamos nos encarando por cerca de trinta minutos. O pinto dele já tinha encolhido, obrigada relatório da visão periférica, mas eu ainda estava com medo, raiva e constrangimento. Caramba. Vida, por que, vida?

\- Vim te oferecer carona para casa. - ele disse. Oi? Carona? Para onde? Não.

Suspirei. Mais quinze minutos de silêncio. Sabe o problema? Eu precisava ir. Hiiragizawa não me deixaria em paz, quietinha, em casa. Ele queria me atormentar. Obviamente eu tinha medo de ser abusada de novo, estava com medo de ir pra casa dele, ou estar perto dele. Mas, tendo eu decidido continuar viva, eu não conseguiria evitar essas coisas. Por outro lado, além de medo, agora eu possuía um grande ódio, sede de vingança e de sangue de Eriol Hiiragizawa. E o único campo de treinamento contra ele que eu conhecia, até aquela hora, era a casa do próprio. Mais especificamente a biblioteca.

Violet, Klaus e Sunny Baudelaire são três crianças adoráveis, mas sem sorte alguma na vida. Violet, a irmã mais velha, é inventora e, sempre que amarra os cabelos, está pensando em alguma invenção nova. Klaus gosta de ler e consegue memorizar qualquer coisa que já tenha lido na vida, o que é uma quantidade notável de informações. Sunny possui dentes afiados, capazes de furar e cortar coisas muito resistentes, além de dotes culinários muito bons para a idade dela. Os três são protagonistas de uma série de livros chamada Desventuras em Série, em que perdem os pais em um incêndio que destrói toda sua casa, fazendo com que as crianças passem por maus bocados nas mãos de adultos malvados, pouco competentes ou, simplesmente, tolos demais.

Eu estava tomando emprestada uma página do livro dos jovens Baudelaire. Eles sempre davam um jeito de encontrar algum tipo de biblioteca, fontes de informações que acabavam sendo de muita utilidade para que pudessem se livrar de situações difíceis, para entrar em situações piores, uma vez que o final da história deles não é o que se chama de feliz. Entretanto, essa experiência literária me deu uma esperança semelhante à esperança dos Baudelaire em todos os momentos em que eles recorriam a uma biblioteca. A esperança de sair de uma situação de abuso através da leitura, do conhecimento, da inteligência.

Até porque, estava atestado que a força bruta não ia me levar a lugar nenhum.

Então eu me levantei. Calculando meus passos e prestando atenção a qualquer respirar daquele homem, caminhei até meu quarto e terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas. Peguei mais coisas das quais sentiria falta se ficasse longe delas, organizei outras, encontrei mais sacolas e fui depositando-as no sofá em que minutos antes estava jogada. Dentro de meia hora, Eriol estava de pé, tomando água na minha cozinha, totalmente composto, enquanto eu saía do banheiro com o rosto lavado. Eu estava deixando a minha casa por algum tempo e isso doía em cada centímetro da minha pele e do meu coração, pois amava profundamente o meu lar.

Em algum lugar, eu sabia que algum tipo de mudança grandiosa estava acontecendo, conseguia sentir, pressentir, mas não conseguia compreender de verdade. Só queria que Eriol Hiiragizawa fosse destruído pelas minhas mãos por estar tentando cortar a minha tão prezada liberdade e a vida que eu escolhi para mim.

Tranquei meu apartamento, acenei para um senhor no corredor, que me encarava, um tanto espantado. Será que ele havia escutado a luta? Será que pensou em chamar a polícia? Será que pensava que aquele homem que me ajudava a levar minhas coisas para fora da minha casa havia batido em mim? Ele não perguntou. Era um senhor muito tímido, nunca conversou comigo nos anos em que eu morava nesse prédio, mas por quem nutria alguma simpatia. Apenas se recompôs acenou de novo um cumprimento para mim e para Eriol, que retribuiu o gesto, reproduzindo alguma cena casual, passando as sacolas para uma mão só e depositando a mão livre na minha cintura, como se eu fosse _algo_ dele. Ridículo.

Entrei no carro dele e coloquei Fye, que estava dentro da bag, no meu colo. Quase fugimos, Fye, mas fomos frustrados de novo. Suspirei, porque já estava virando rotina. Coloquei o cinto e Eriol deu partida e se encaminhou para a casa dele. Não era tão longe, de carro. Em cerca de vinte ou trinta minutos estávamos lá de novo. O maldito, como sempre, querendo ficar dentro do meu quadrado enquanto estávamos no elevador, eu estava sem energia para ficar dançando de me afastar de Eriol. Inconveniente.

Estava me sentindo mal de verdade por estar pisando novamente naquele lugar. Queria chorar de novo, mas fui forte. Há poucas horas eu estava lá, na cama dele, nua. Um embrulho no meu estômago foi tão alto que Eriol interpretou como fome, deixou minhas coisas na sala e foi até a cozinha. Não sentia fome. Só nojo. Peguei minhas coisas e fui pro quarto me resignar que a vida era uma desgraça mesmo, esperar que ele tivesse alguma ideia brilhante que o tirasse de casa para eu começar a estudar.

Em cerca de meia hora ele teve a brilhante ideia de me trazer comida e, em vez de me incomodar e tentar puxar papinho, apenas deixou a comida na cômoda que eu estava adotando como minha temporariamente, e foi embora. Tanto melhor. Apenas observei a comida que estava no prato e fiquei me perguntando se eu não vomitaria tudo aquilo. Curry não é uma comida boa para se vomitar, porque as vezes já desce ardendo, imagina quando volta. Suspiro. Voltei a arrumar as minhas coisas.

Organizei o quarto inteiro do meu jeito. Se era para viver com o demônio, então era melhor decorar o inferno a la Tomoyo. Que decisão de merda. Depois de arrumar tudo, decidi dar uma chance pro curry, pois não era culpa dele que o pai era um cretino. Não estava ruim, apesar de não ser meu prato predileto. Comi sentada na cama, virada para a janela, olhando para o céu. Foi triste e melancólico, frio como aquele começo de noite. Sim, um dia inteiro havia se passado. Provavelmente eu acordei já perto da hora do almoço, passei a tarde toda chorando, e agora já estava noite, mas uma grande cidade nunca escurece de verdade. Encarava as nuvens manchadas das luzes da cidade, querendo algum tipo de força pra suportar tudo aquilo.

Só que eu não poderia ficar por muito mais tempo com o prato vazio na minha frente, olhando pro céu. Precisava fazer algo, desesperadamente, uma vez que estava desempregada e tinha uma vingança a cumprir. Era necessário que eu desenvolvesse uma defesa contra Eriol. Não poderia ser uma defesa física, mas teria de ser uma defesa mágica. Para tanto, estudar era uma das únicas saídas. Dispondo de pouco acesso à internet na casa dele, na época ainda não possuía notebook e a internet para celulares não era lá essas coisas, restava a biblioteca particular que existia naquele apartamento, o que não era realmente pouca coisa. Naquela mesma semana eu havia passado os olhos naqueles títulos, o bastante para saber que eu tinha material disponível. O problema era ter espaço e permissão para utilizá-lo.

Depois de me virar e encarar o quarto escuro que estava tomando como meu enquanto a vida não resolvia devolver as minhas coisas eu descobri uma maneira de ser impertinente e, ao mesmo tempo, espiã.

Eu conhecia dezenas de métodos de organização de livros. Poderia ser uma bibliotecária, se minha mãe não tivesse me arrastado para a área da administração e relações internacionais em vez de biblioteconomia. Havia uma prateleira cheia de livros desorganizados naquele apartamento, além da catalogação de Eriol não estar de acordo com a minha preferência. Lá estava, cheia de tempo, no mesmo apartamento, precisando dar uma olhada naqueles livros. Seria isso um sinal do destino? Um sinal do toc? Um sinal de que essa desculpa era esfarrapada demais para colar?

Só vendo para saber. Levantei.

Eriol estava na biblioteca. Parei no batente da porta sem saber bem se entrava ou voltava pro quarto, porque estar perto dele era muito incômodo para mim. Ele estava sentado na poltrona vermelha, vestido com roupas mais confortáveis do que a social que estava vestindo mais cedo, com os cabelos molhados e alguns fios grudando na testa, um livro grande no colo, os pés muito brancos e de dedos longos descalços. Olhava para mim, parecia me observar também. Talvez soubesse que eu sentia ainda aquela mistura de medo e raiva, vontade de ver o ambiente pintado com o seu sangue.

\- Sente-se. - ele disse, apontando para a cadeira que antes estava junto à escrivaninha, mas agora estava próxima da poltrona dele. Eu não queria me sentar pois, embora estivesse no inferno, não me sentia à vontade para abraçar o capeta. Mas, se eu queria alguma coisa com aquela biblioteca, eu precisava dançar aquela dança. Pode parecer bizarro que eu aceite simplesmente me sentar do lado dele depois de tudo o que aconteceu nas 24 horas anteriores, sem estar segurando uma faca na mão e apontando para ele. Externamente eu aceitava uma derrota. Internamente eu estava aceitando um desafio. Em todos esses lugares eu sentia um receio gigantesco em estar perto de alguém que inutilizou minhas defesas para usar meu corpo. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria estar viva se isso se repetisse. Acredito que não suportaria continuar vivendo sob abuso, minha vontade se extinguiria.

Mas eu me sentei. Olhando para as mãos dele fixamente, concentrada o bastante para não escapar para os olhos. O livro que ele tinha sob as mãos não era em nenhuma língua que eu conhecesse. Pude verificar, entretanto, que possuía desenhos, retratando em uma parte a anatomia do corpo humano tal como em um livro de biologia, e em outra parte essa anatomia com outro tipo de desenhos sobrepostos. Minha aposta é de que esses desenhos deveriam representar outro tipo de fluxo corporal para além do sanguíneo. Seria algo parecido com chakras? Energias? Algum outro tipo de fluído?

\- Olhe nos meus olhos, Tomoyo. - pediu. Não olhei, não olharia, não vou cair nessa de novo, garotão. Não tentar te matar é diferente de cometer os mesmos erros repetidas vezes seguidas. Apertei minhas mãos em meu colo, ainda encarando as mãos dele. Ele se remexeu na cadeira e, meu silêncio e o silêncio dele eram facilmente compreendidos.

A mão direita dele pretendeu levantar-se para me tocar, porém parou antes mesmo do meio do trajeto e caiu no colo dele de novo. Não acredito em arrependimento da parte dele, não acredito mesmo! Só que, de alguma maneira, ele sabia que fez a maior merda que poderia ter feito, e não ter minha colaboração por inteiro aparentemente era um preço que ele tinha consciência que teria de pagar. Não tinha absolutamente nada que ele me dissesse ou fizesse que fosse me fazer perdoá-lo, e ele sabia disso bem demais.

\- Isso torna meu trabalho mais difícil, mas o que é a vida sem algum desafio, não é mesmo. - murmurou, com a voz menos arrogante do que de costume, resignado. Me perguntava o que ele tentaria fazer dessa vez. - Sempre que eu te perguntar o que está sentindo, preciso que me responda com sinceridade e a maior precisão que conseguir, está bem?

Assenti com a cabeça. Estranhei que, dessa vez, ele não estava forcando tanto a barra. Por outro lado, iria fazer algo com o meu corpo e isso não era um bom sinal. Parecia que, finalmente, ele mostraria o motivo por precisar de alguém por perto, pois efetivamente _testaria_ coisas comigo, o que quer dizer que eu tomaria conhecimento do que ele de fato fazia e, se é que isso tem algum lado positivo, eu poderia tentar encontrar maneiras de não sofrer mais as influências dele.

Ou estaria apenas ajudando ele a se tornar mais forte, enquanto eu, continuaria fraca.

Nada parece bom de verdade, mas não existem muito mais alternativas, não é mesmo? Então apenas fiquei quieta, sentada, refletindo se era ou não uma boa ideia mentir ou omitir algo pra ele. Provavelmente era uma ideia ruim, eu estava nervosa e não ia colar. Enfim. Por longos minutos eu fiquei apenas sentada, em silêncio, me remetendo a informações inúteis como por exemplo, se por acaso meu primo estiver certo e os tubarões sentirem cheiro de medo na água, quais as possibilidades de que Eriol, branco e assustador, conseguir pressentir meu medo também? Demorou para que minha tentativa de me distrair do medo fosse interrompida por _aqueles_ formigamentos.

Foi a primeira vez que, claramente, oficialmente e de maneira clara e consciente, Eriol me usava como treinamento. Quando ele disse que precisava da minha presença, da minha ajuda, ele não queria apenas alguém para abusar, mas uma cobaia. De fato, ele já possuía muitas habilidades naquele tempo que eu não conseguia bater e das quais já tinha sido refém. Naquele momento, da poltrona, Eriol estava treinando seu controle sobre meu corpo, para que assim, pudesse controlar qualquer outro. Estava percebendo isso enquanto sentia a influência dele indo e vindo, sentia algum tipo de remexer dentro de mim, como se não estivesse sozinha em mim mesma. É terrível dizer que eu me acostumaria com essa sensação.

Em nenhum momento daquilo eu levantei minha cabeça. As mãos de Eriol escorriam pelos livros, pelas páginas, eu não acompanhava a leitura dele e na verdade não me atentava realmente às páginas, às letras e figuras. Eu percebia os dedos finos dele, as unhas cortadas, o dorso da mão marcado por veias verdes, arroxeadas. Sabe quando você tá enjoado, acha que vai vomitar, mas está no meio da rua e não quer fazer cena? E então você foca suas energias para algo constante e parado, abre uns botões do casaco e tenta se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não te deixe voltar todo teu almoço? Era mais ou menos o que eu estava fazendo, porque as vezes eu realmente sentia enjoo, enquanto tentava não surtar.

Complicado? Bem, isso foi só uma tentativa de explicar algo muito sutil. Palavras talvez não sejam o bastante para demonstrar o quão estranho é ser manipulado por alguém através de magia. Mas se alguém tiver realmente o interesse em descobrir como é, eu posso dar uma amostra grátis, é só marcar hora e lugar.

\- O que você está sentindo? - ele perguntou novamente, um pouco mais alto. Eu ouvi da primeira vez, murmurei algo, mas não sei se foi o bastante.

\- O curry se remexendo, provavelmente. Isso é nojento, Hiiragizawa. - reclamei. Não tenho ideia, até hoje, do que ele estava tentando fazer com o meu sistema digestório. Sei que não queria que continuasse. Percebi um movimento abdominal que denunciava um suspiro.

E então tudo aquilo parou. Respirei fundo, já não sentia nada. Nada exceto…

\- E agora?

\- Fome? Sério, Hiiragizawa? - porque não bastava controlar a minha vida financeira (desempregada), o meu livre arbítrio (sequestrada), as minhas decisões (ameaçada e chantageada), agora ele queria controlar o meu ORGANISMO? O meu sistema digestório? Eu nem sabia que isso era possível e que as coisas estranhas que ele fazia conseguiam chegar até aí, quer dizer, vocês já leram algum livro em que as pessoas são induzidas a sentirem fome, ou em que uma magia trate do intestino preso delas ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Não, provavelmente não, porque é insano demais um invasor assim.

Mas meu momento de indignação não durou muito. Eriol se levantou, deixou o livro na poltrona e se agachou diante da minha cadeira, me obrigando a olhar para seu rosto, muito embora eu estivesse tendo algum sucesso em não olhar para os olhos dele. Sim, isso me deixou receosa, qualquer aproximação dele deixava. Ele percebeu, estava tentando sondar minhas reações, talvez meus sentimentos, talvez meus pensamentos. Pensar em até onde aquele cara conseguia ir em mim, psicologicamente falando, uma vez que fisicamente nós já sabemos da resposta, era assustador. No dia anterior no trem ele mesmo confessou que já estivera dentro da minha cabeça. Será que ele já sabia que eu queria vingança? E isso era a única coisa que estava me impedindo de surtar com ele de novo?

\- Vamos tomar um chá. Precisamos conversar, querida. - ele disse. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Isso me rendeu um calafrio não só pelo nervoso envolvido, mas porque a mão dele estava extremamente gelada e roçou na aba da minha orelha e no meu pescoço. Antes que eu pudesse reclamar, ele estava de pé e pegava minha mão - Venha.

Quis soltar a mão, mas não consegui. Eriol estava me manipulando de novo, em segundos senti o formigamento estranho e eu não tinha mais controle nos meus braços ou força para recusar. Eu queria apenas ter, aquela noite, podido reorganizar aquela prateleira bagunçada, espiar os livros dele, ou ter tido tempo o bastante para vê-lo na biblioteca e voltar escondida para o quarto. Aparentemente ele havia me esperado para fazer as coisas estranhas dele, e sabia de alguma maneira que eu iria até lá. Ou seja, a certeza de que minha vida seria um inferno dali para frente só aumentava.

Chegamos na cozinha, ele ascendeu as luzes e me fez sentar à mesa. Fiquei ali observando ele se movimentar, pegando pratos, esquentando água, dispondo as xícaras e talheres na mesa. Já estive com ele naquela mesa, ouvindo-o falar enquanto apenas fingia que estava mentalmente presente. Por algum motivo eu desconfiava que aquele "precisamos conversar" não permitiria meu silêncio, dessa vez. Não sabia se estava pronta pra bater um papo com o estuprador, sinceramente, eu queria distância dele. Pensando friamente, entretanto, se eu não me traísse, poderia ser útil. O que não me deixava mais tranquila e menos saudosa da Tomoyo que eu era há 3 dias atrás.

\- Acredito que eu nunca tenha especificado minhas necessidades em relação a você, Tomoyo. - foi a tentativa de Eriol em iniciar uma conversa comigo, ao sentar-se na mesa e nos servir chá. Encarei o rosto sério dele e ergui as sombracelhas.

\- Além das sexuais? - rebati. - Além de precisar de alguém mais fraco para alimentar sua doença?

Eriol pousou a xícara no pires e ficou me olhando por um longo tempo, o que me fez duvidar de uma resposta. Não é porque eu estava em desvantagem que eu não diria umas verdades aqui e ali.

\- Gostaria de me desculpar com você, mas acredito que isso não seja possível. - cretino? Cretino. Acho que todos nós concordamos nesse ponto. Sem mais. Ficou uns dois minutos em silêncio, eu estava engasgada com a quantidade de palavrões que pediam passagem na minha garganta, mas entalaram. - Você é uma pessoa muito peculiar, minha cara. - ele disse, cortando uma fatia de bolo para si mesmo, e outro para mim. - Parece aceitar muito bem o fato de eu possuir poderes paranormais, que te prendem a mim, melhor do que aceita não estar mais trabalhando em um puteiro.

\- O puteiro não me abusava sexualmente. - retruquei, continuando em seguida, dando de ombros - Você possuir poderes paranormais é o menor dos seus problemas de conduta, Hiiragizawa. A escolha de ser escroto com eles é sua.

\- Você está certa. - concordou, colocando um pedaço de bolo na boca, como se eu não estivesse dizendo nada fora do corriqueiro. - Mas já que não está mais no regime de silêncio, desde o começo eu não escondi minha presença de você. Pelo contrário, eu a persegui com ela, e ainda assim, você veio até mim no dia seguinte. Fico curioso, por que, Tomoyo?

Suspirei. Perdi as contas de quantos suspiros reportei nessa narrativa, imagino que ainda muitos virão, mas esse em especial foi muito cansado. Olhei para um relógio na parede dele, marcava uma hora da madrugada.

\- Tenho me perguntado constantemente a mesma coisa nas últimas setenta e duas horas. Você deu todos os sinais de que não prestava, eu não deveria ter sido tão curiosa. - foi minha resposta tristonha. Comi um pedaço do bolo, porque era o que me restava para o momento.

\- Hm. Você se sentiu induzida a me procurar, de alguma maneira? - espera. Essa pergunta pareceu propositalmente despretensiosa.

\- Eu fui induzida, Hiiragizawa?

\- Existe essa possibilidade. - ele respondeu, dando de ombros, com um tom falsamente vago, direcionado para seu pedaço de bolo mas me observando de esguelha.

\- Fui ou não fui, Eriol? - voltei a questionar, com mais energia do que antes. Percebi aquele sorrisinho nojento na boca dele. Percebi que, na verdade, existiam duas induções nessa conversa. A indução sobre qual se falava, e a indução à própria fala. Eu não havia sido apenas induzida a ir até ele, mas também, naquele momento, a _participar efetivamente_ da conversinha dele, a fazer perguntas e me envolver. E ele fez as duas coisas da mesma maneira. Me deixando curiosa.

\- Foi uma tentativa de indução, sim. - ele respondeu, satisfeito, tomando mais um gole de seu chá - Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, então não tinha como saber se funcionaria. Tentei, por vias mágicas, atraí-la de alguma maneira. O cartão sem nome foi só uma tentativa de jogo psicológico, para complementar. Até você aparecer, eu não sabia se qualquer uma delas tinha dado certo. Continuo não sabendo qual das duas foi mais efetiva.

\- Talvez as duas em igual medida. - concluí o tópico. Mas já que era para jogar conversa fora com o dito cujo... - Mas e então, Hiiragizawa. Qual o motivo grandioso por trás do meu sequestro? - pegaram o sarcasmo?

\- Me chame pelo primeiro nome, Tomoyo. Não o utilize apenas como recurso enfático, para chamar a minha atenção. Não somos estranhos. - ele fez duas coisas que me irritam: ignorou minha pergunta e tentou criar uma relação entre nós que só existe na mente doentia dele.

\- A única coisa que sei sobre você é que tem sérios problemas éticos e que não é japonês de criação. Além disso, eu só posso esperar que na sua terra as pessoas não sejam tão perturbadas. - eu disse, colocando mais um pedaço de bolo na boca e mastigando com raiva. Cara estressante. - E você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

\- Não, as pessoas não são assim lá na Inglaterra. - ele disse, de maneira distante, desenhando com o garfo no resto de glacê do prato - Essa não é uma herança relativa à terra, apenas ao sangue.

\- Sua família é perturbada como você? - estava perdendo as esperanças de ter a resposta que ele mesmo estava querendo me dar no início desse diálogo sem pé nem cabeça.

\- Cada um à sua maneira. - respondeu. Deu um grande suspiro, descansou o garfo no prato e afastou esse de sua frente, cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa. - Você queria saber o porque está aqui, não é? - eu consenti - Preciso treinar magia. - disse isso devagar, como que tomando fôlego para as maiores explicações que daria a seguir. - Tem um pouco a ver com… hm. A minha família. Mas de modo geral, eu preciso me fortalecer por mim mesmo. O tipo de força que eu quero obter não é amplamente descrita em livros ou em qualquer meio que seja. Há muita coisa que eu preciso treinar e desenvolver por mim mesmo, e estava impraticável fazer isso sozinho. É por isso que você está aqui.

\- Em resumo, você precisa de mais alguém para suas sessões de tortura, como aquela há uma hora atrás? - perguntei. - Não existem coisas mais fáceis e menos nocivas de se fazer? Qual a utilidade de controlar a fome de alguém?

\- Existem coisas mais fáceis, querida. - ele disse, tomando o gole final de seu chá - Mas elas não são fortes o bastante para os meus propósitos. Não vou matar com água um mestre em magia de seiscentos anos. Eu preciso de meios que nem eles conheçam.

\- Seiscentos anos? - oi? 600? Vejam, pode parecer estranho que eu não me surpreendesse mais _tanto_ com esse lance de magia, talvez por ser fã de ficção científica ou talvez por ter convivido com a Sakura, que acreditava muito nessas coisas. Mas daí a pensar em alguém com seiscentos anos de existência é um pouco diferente, não é mesmo, pessoal? Entretanto, poderia ser só figura de linguagem. Um nível de poder level seiscentos? Quem sabe. - Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

\- Você já acreditou em magia, qual a diferença?

\- Parecem coisas diferentes, você fazer isso que você faz comigo e viver seiscentos anos. - nesse ponto, eu já estava gesticulando - Consigo admitir certas coisas, acredito em coisas como chakras, energias, não parece tão absurdo que você controle isso.

\- Talvez você só não tenha uma dimensão clara do que estou te contando, Tomoyo. As coisas vão além disso. - ele disse. E então fez um gesto para que eu não rebatesse ainda, para que eu esperasse a justificativa dele.

A justificativa dele foi, enquanto olhava fixamente para mim, fazer com que a metade restante do meu chá levitasse em espiral, até a altura dos meus olhos. Prendi a respiração. Naquele tempo, os ocidentais ainda não haviam criado aquele desenho genial em que existiam dobradores de elementos, ou teria sido genial apontar para o Eriol e dizer "dobra de água!". Infelizmente eu ainda não tinha essa referência, então só pude ficar boquiaberta diante do meu chá, que agora tomava a forma de uma xícara. Desviei os olhos para o Eriol, ele olhava para mim, para os meus olhos, e eu o encarei de volta. Dessa vez ele não tentou nada, só ficamos nos encarando, por alguns momentos. O chá flutuava na minha frente, parecendo uma xícara de cristal, um enfeite que foi depositado suavemente na mesa.

\- Isso era para ser mais ameaçador do que me fazer sentir fome? - interrompi o silêncio, dando de ombros. Ele ia fazer o que, jogar água na minha cara? R: Não. Foi repentino e violento, e não sei como repassar isso aqui com exatidão, mas em menos de um segundo aquela linda xícara feita de chá (sabe-se lá em qual estado físico porque não a toquei), transformou-se em em algo como uma lasca de gelo, pegou impulso e atingiu a mesa com força, fazendo os pratos e talheres tremerem. O barulho ressoou por todo o ambiente e a violência repentina me deixou em choque. A madeira da mesa possuía agora uma grande rachadura. A minha expressão era de susto, a de Eriol se parecia com algo próximo de raiva e irritação.

Irritação? Fiquei apreensiva, não entendia realmente se ele estava bravo comigo por ter duvidado, ou por outra coisa. De fato, até onde ia minha compreensão, Eriol aparentava certo ressentimento que não cabia a mim. Nada impedia que eu estava errada. Eu respirava rápido, talvez alto. Quer dizer, a réplica de xícara era bonitinha, e instantes depois ela era… algo que poderia ter me matado se passasse pela minha garganta?

O pedaço de chá congelado derreteu sobre a mesa, e Eriol se levantou e me deixou sozinha na cozinha, e eu percebi que estava com frio. Foi uma conversa muito estranha e eu tinha a completa certeza de que o rumo dela deveria ter sido muito diferente do que foi. Talvez, por algum motivo, isso tenha irritado Eriol. Talvez ele quisesse me contar algum tipo de coisa que não conseguiu contar. Talvez ele tenha lembrado de algo que não queria lembrar.

A única coisa que eu sabia é que estar lá, com aquele homem, era minha única alternativa no momento. Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come. Eu precisava de forças que, no mínimo, pudessem me defender da água assassina e do controle que ele exercia sobre mim. Isso significava que em alguma instância que eu precisava do homem que havia me sequestrado, para citar um dos menores males, formando então entre eu e ele uma relação muito peculiar e bizarra de necessidade mútua. Ele precisava de uma cobaia, eu precisava de um mestre. As chances da cobaia vencer o mestre eram realmente pequenas, principalmente quando o mestre não sabe que está cumprindo esse papel. A cobaia precisava aprender escondida, criar uma força secreta, encontrar forças ocultas dentro de si mesma para continuar existindo e resistindo.

Então eu soube o que deveria fazer. E não seria fácil, pois embora minha educação me proporcionasse uma polidez muito fria, minha nova vida havia me tornado mais rebelde nas minhas reações, eu não conseguia mais ser tão indiferente em situações de tanta tensão. Só que dessa vez eu precisaria engolir até mesmo a minha dignidade para sobreviver. Era me juntar a Eriol ou ao asfalto em uma viagem rápida da janela até o térreo. Pegar ou largar.

Levantei e segui minha intuição, que levou ao quarto de Eriol Hiiragizawa. O último lugar na Terra em que eu queria estar, o único em que algum futuro se encontrava. Aquele recinto, naquele momento, emanava uma energia quase negra de tão sombria. Era como se a minha visão estivesse ficando turva na medida em que eu me aproximava, parecia loucura chegar mais perto. Não volte atrás, Tomoyo. Só há caminho à frente. Siga. Eu segui. Abri a porta.

O dito cujo estava esticado em cima da própria cama, olhando para o teto. Era uma das únicas coisas que eu conseguia enxergar com nitidez naquele cômodo, todo o resto era escuro e incerto, na verdade eu estava sentindo até certa vertigem. Muito devagar eu me aproximei da cama da qual havia corrido algumas horas antes, para naquele momento me deitar nela voluntariamente. Parecia extremamente errado deitar na cama do demônio e consolá-lo. Era como se eu estivesse fazendo um pacto, sacrificando uma virgem e vendendo a minha alma.

\- Vou te ajudar, Eriol. - disse o nome dele devagar, porque soava estranho quando eu não estava brigando com ele. - De fato, não compreendo muitas coisas. Sinceramente, não queria ficar para compreender. - assumi, porque ninguém é de ferro - Mas você não me deixou muitas outras alternativas. Então eu fico. Se é esse o caso, realmente não precisamos viver em um inferno. - tentei dizer isso com alguma suavidade, não sei se consegui.

Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio, observando o peito dele se estufar e encolher. Estufar, encolher. Seus olhos encaravam o nada, ainda, mas parecia menos irritado. A própria aura negativa parecia estar menos densa desde que eu comecei a falar. Se estava funcionando, vamos tentar mais um pouco.

\- Hm. Pelo que eu entendi, você precisa, de alguma maneira, atingir pessoas muito mais fortes. Não sei o motivo nem quem são ou se são merecedores disso ou não. Acredito que podemos ter algum acordo, uma vez que eu vou te ajudar, gostaria que você me contasse em que estou me metendo, em troca da minha melhor colaboração. - e essa última parte foi muito, muito, muito difícil de ser dita. Mas foi. Eu estava propondo um acordo sem sentido, uma vez que era obrigada a colaborar com informações ou não. Oferecer uma _melhor_ colaboração foi como naqueles planos de telefonia em que a empresa oferece mais minutos para usar no telefone que fica sempre no gancho. Entretanto, foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de negociar conhecimento, que poderia ser valioso contra meu inimigo. - Talvez até mesmo isso te ajude a enxergar melhor a situação, pensar em estratégias.

\- Você tem uma voz muito bonita, Tomoyo. - ele falou, ignorando todo o meu discurso. Será que ele ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? Porque homens são tão babacas as vezes? Tentei não me irritar, desviando os olhos do rosto de Eriol que havia se virado para mim, para observar o ambiente ao meu redor. Parecia que a luz da lâmpada já atingia as paredes como normalmente, era possível definir os contornos dos objetos, perceber que a luz do banheiro da suíte estava acesa. - Aceito seu acordo. - ouvi ele dizer, mas não olhei para ele para saber se estava me encarando ou não. Também não conseguia identificar em seu tom de voz se ele caiu nas minhas falsas vantagens ou só estava aceitando me contar sua história. - Era o propósito da nossa conversa do chá que eu conseguisse te contar algumas coisas, e fazer algo parecido com o que você propôs. Eu sou, realmente, uma pessoa muito sozinha, talvez esteja ficando até um pouco louco, confesso. Pensar em certas coisas e pessoas me enfurece.

Eriol se sentou na cama e respirou profundamente. Virou-se para mim e eu me sentei na cama também. Foi algum tipo de instinto de defesa, para evitar que ele se deitasse sobre mim, mesmo que não aparentasse intenção de fazê-lo.

\- Obrigado por me tirar desse estado deplorável, minha querida. - ele disse. - Amanhã vamos lidar com música, de certo será mais agradável para nós. Espero ouvi-la cantar.

E tão sem sentido como começou, a nossa conversa acabou. Eriol segurou meu rosto e deu um beijo na minha testa. Ele ainda me proporcionava repugnância, mas naquele momento eu não quis pensar nisso. O vi se levantar e se fechar no banheiro e entendi por isso que ele não seria mais insuportável para mim naquele dia. Eu mesma segui para o banheiro do corredor, tomei banho e depois disso fui dormir. Tive muitos sonhos estranhos, envolvendo águas e chamas, magias que misturavam tudo o que a ficção me trouxe e ainda coisas cuja referência eu não podia acessar. Hoje eu acredito que esses sonhos tenham sido algo de premonitório, mas naquela época isso não passava pela minha cabeça.

No dia seguinte eu iniciei meus trabalhos, mudando coisas de lugar na casa de Eriol, fazendo uma lista de compras gigante, pois a comida naquele apartamento não era nada saudável e tentando compreender os hábitos dele. Em cima das observações que eu fiz acerca dele, enquanto ser humano, adulto, empregado, solitário e talvez diabético, eu planejei meus próximos passos e a rotina que eu mesma poderia adotar. Havia muita coisa em jogo: minha vida, minha integridade moral e física e meu nome, que não poderia ser escutado pelos vizinhos. Depois daquelas horas iniciais terríveis, eu parecia ter acordado em uma nova vida, com novos propósitos, embora eles não fossem melhores do que os anteriores.

Mas o início e resultado dos meus trabalhos demandaram tempo e um grande esforço. Eu vi e senti todo aquele sobrenatural que envolvia Eriol, mas não me sentia exatamente apta a proticar esse tipo de coisa. Parecia irreal e, portanto, antes mesmo de começar era preciso que eu acreditasse que tudo aquilo era real. Foi muito difícil, passei algumas horas me sentindo uma criança segurando um graveto e desejando profundamente que ele fosse uma varinha mágica, sem nunca conseguir nenhum efeito. Odeio autoajuda, mas verdade seja dita: se não acreditarmos em nós mesmos a magia não acontece. Literalmente.

Dito isso, não importa o quanto vocês detestem isso, eu vou fazer um salto nessa história, porque aquelas 72 horas, entre conhecer Eriol e ir dormir depois daquela conversa estranha, foram as mais complicadas de todas, por isso precisei descrevê-las com a maior exatidão que pude. Não se preocupem, esse salto não consome muito mais do que alguns dias em que eu apenas: tentei descobrir minhas próprias potências; tive mais sessões de tortura com o Eriol me pedido coisas difíceis, como sentir a circulação do meu sangue ou tocar músicas desconhecidas baseadas em estímulos que eu não conseguia identificar; gastei meu tempo com o que aquele apartamento dispunha de entretenimento; testei novas receitas quando estava estressada demais. Coisas que se tornaram parte da minha rotina já na primeira semana.

Quando Eriol estava em casa mas não queria testar nada bizarro, eu ficava na sala de música, treinando vocal ou violino. Ele as vezes me orientava nisso, passava alguns exercícios mas em algum momento acabava misturando as coisas e usando as magias estranhas dele para conduzir a minha música. Eu cheguei a pensar que era possível que ele quisesse levar isso para a vida profissional dele, controlar o andamento de todos os músicos com aquilo que ele fazia. Só que eu sabia que não era só isso. Em alguma medida a profissão dele era mais do que tudo uma fachada. Ele nem de longe levava a vida de regente tão a sério quanto a vida de mago. Sim, mago. Porque era nisso que ele investia de verdade, uma vez que enviava a pontualidade inglesa para o inferno e vivia chegando atrasado no trabalho.

No tempo em que ele não estava em casa eu começava a _minha_ vida de maga. Assim que ele saía pela porta da sala, eu estava na biblioteca, lendo os livros dele. De fato, eles não carregavam tantas informações úteis quanto superstições ou métodos ineficazes de conduzir magia, mas eu consegui avançar muito mais do que pensei que conseguiria no começo e pude ter até um pouco de esperança em me livrar de Eriol. Meus avanços se davam principalmente no que dizia respeito à defesa que eu estava desenvolvendo contra aquele homem. Como? Eu estava conseguindo frustrar parte dos treinamentos dele, simplesmente fazendo com que o meu corpo se recusasse a aceitar a influência dele com tanta facilidade. De alguma maneira eu sabia que isso era avanço meu.

Por outro lado, esse meu avanço também o forçava a evoluir tanto quanto eu, o que me colocava quase no paradoxo de Zenão, apesar de Eriol não ser uma tartaruga e eu não ser o Brad Pitt correndo. E, além disso, eu não conseguia fazer nada nem perto do que Eriol fazia com líquidos, dar forma, movimentar, congelar. Na verdade, por brincadeira, eu acabei descobrindo no banho que talvez um dia (quem sabe) eu viesse a adquirir aquela habilidade. Só não sabia como exatamente.

Passei todos aqueles dias sem por o pé pra fora do apartamento. Eu tinha um certo pressentimento de que não era uma boa ideia, além de que aquele era um bairro bom demais para eu ficar circulando. Ainda não queria ver Sonomi entrando por aquela porta, se não fosse pedir demais. Minhas horas de sol eram das 14:30 até às 16:40, quando o sol passava pelo meu quarto - porque era tarde demais para negar que aquele quarto fosse meu. Assim eu garantia a vitamina D e energia para continuar vivendo.

Sobre a vida misteriosa de Eriol Hiiragizawa, ele passou alguns dias meio estranho e sem cumprir a parte dele do acordo, eu dei a ele um respeito que ele nunca me deu e não fiz perguntas. Ele mesmo assumiu antes que se irritava com alguns assuntos, então esperei o momento dele e isso demorou um tanto. As informações vieram muito mais casualmente, durante as refeições ou treinamentos, na medida que nos acostumávamos a estar na mesma casa, compartilhando o espaço e as horas. Isso parece muito bonito e agradável, dito assim, mas não foi. Acreditem, foi bem mais irritante do que parece. Mesmo melancólico, Eriol incomoda por natureza.

A mãe dele foi música, como ele, isso foi uma das coisas que ele contou. Cantava e tocava piano. Era descendente de japoneses, mas nasceu na Inglaterra, e Eriol carregava o sobrenome dela pois seus pais não foram casados. Eu perguntei se ela também usava magia, e ele disse que desconfiava que a magia dela era algo muito diferente da dele. "Talvez, só por causa disso que eu exista.", o que foi quase uma reflexão em voz alta, e então mudou de assunto. Alguns dias depois ele me contou que a mãe dele morreu alguns dias depois de seu pai ter morrido, mas não entrou em detalhes sobre a morte de nenhum dos dois.

Quando nós conversávamos sobre livros que tínhamos, soube que ele gostava muito de dois irmãos por parte de pai, Nakuru e Spinell Akistuki, mas que tinha vários outros por aí, com quem tinha pouco contato. Falava muito sobre Nakuru e Spinell, porque os dois lhe enviavam livros e presentes frequentemente, e ele fazia o mesmo com eles. Os dois viviam na Europa, mas o visitavam com alguma regularidade. Eriol evitava a Europa desde a morte da mãe.

Isso foi tudo o que consegui naqueles dias, que foram menos de um mês, mais de vinte dias, não sei precisar porque eu não saí de casa, não assisti TV, não conversei com ninguém além do Eriol e definitivamente não olhei um calendário. Não ficamos amigos, não brigamos feio mas trocávamos farpas de vez em quando. Ele sempre tinha a incrível habilidade de ser insuportável e me irritar, desrespeitando meu espaço, mudando de humor rápido demais, tentando me fazer comer mais besteiras do que deveria e fingindo que éramos amantes quando eu queria distância dele. Mas eu mantive, sempre que pude, a compostura. Controlando minha respiração, tentando manter a minha sanidade mental, não cometendo nem homicídio, nem suicídio.

Mas não dava, simplesmente não dava, para continuar daquele jeito por mais tempo. Eu estava ficando deprimida, pálida (apesar do meu horário de sol), magra (apesar de todos os doces daquela cozinha), e principalmente, angustiada. Eu não aguentava mais estar naquele apartamento. Melhorei consideravelmente no violino e no uso de energias que eu estava aprendendo que existiam, só não estava conseguindo mais me suportar, nem a Eriol, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

E então, para me utilizar da liberdade que ele disse que me daria para sair de casa e ter alguma vida social, dessa vez sem tentativas de fuga, eu peguei meu celular que andava esquecido em uma gaveta, uma vez que naquela época eles serviam só para ligações e mensagens. Coloquei para carregar, e fui fazer outra coisa. Estava sozinha em casa, pensando em ligar para algum dos meus amigos e marcar um café, que fosse. Alguém que não fosse do bar, comecei a pensar nas pessoas que eu conhecia e faziam parte da minha vida de pré-Eriol, pensando se alguém teria sentido a minha falta.

Quando o celular carregou e eu liguei o aparelho me surpreendi. Na verdade, fiquei sentada na cama, boquiaberta, por alguns quinze minutos antes de começar a surtar (positivamente). Eu explico: recebi uma mensagem e vinte e cinco ligações. A mensagem era "Oi, Tomoyo! Aqui é a Rina. Como você está? Por favor, mande notícias, estou preocupada com o seu sumiço. Beijos." Sim, com o beijos, não é tradução livre, foram beijos. Sabe aquele sentimento de o senpai ter te notado? Exato. Outras dezessete ligações também eram do número dela. Mandei imediatamente uma mensagem para ela, perguntando se estava livre no dia seguinte, para lanchar em algum lugar.

Mas e as outras oito ligações?

Todas elas eram de um número da china. Mais especificamente, da região administrativa especial de Hong Kong. Meu coração estava na boca.


End file.
